A Game of Pretend
by jokerwho
Summary: On his interconnecting flight to London, John Smith meets a woman who just so happens to be looking for a pretend boyfriend to take to her father's wedding and he, on the other hand, needs a pretend girlfriend for a relative's wedding. It was a golden opportunity for the both of them to get back at their families.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! I'd just like to thank you for taking the time to read the story - I hope you'll enjoy it. Cheers!_

* * *

 **A Game of Pretend**

Clara Oswald knew she was going to miss her connecting flight if she didn't run. She knew she would have to wait for hours on end if she didn't rush to God knows which gate or terminal. She tapped on the armrest of her seat impatiently as she waited for the plane to make its final descent.

She had spent the last two weeks in Melbourne, enjoying her holiday, as well seeing her cousin who is currently enrolled at a local university. She had a wonderful time, but it would seem her luck was running out today as she knew her connecting flight would take off soon. The plane finally landed and as soon as the seatbelt sign was switched off, Clara grabbed her bag and left the aircraft shortly after.

Finally, after several minutes of brisk walking, she reached the gate and went through security, glad to see that there was at least one other person making their way to the aircraft.

Clara showed her ticket to the stewardess, boarded the plane and searched for her seat. The flight wasn't crowded but it wasn't completely empty either. She knew she was one of the few last passengers to board the plane as most people were already seated.

Eventually, she found her seat number and was glad to see there was only one passenger seated in the same row as her, meaning that she could have some extra space.

The man noticed that she was standing next to him and immediately got up to let her through.

"Thanks," she muttered before plopping down on the seat with a sigh, panting slightly.

He couldn't help but stare. She looked as if she had been chased by a pack of dogs. He cleared his throat and awkwardly said, "Are you alright?"

Clara nodded, trying to control her breathing. "Yeah, fine, just had to run because the gate was about to close – I'm never flying with this airline again."

"That makes it the two of us," the man with the curly grey hair added. "I was supposed to take an earlier flight, but it was cancelled so they made me wait for seven hours."

The plane started moving backwards, slowly backing away from the gate as the safety information video began playing.

"Seven hours?" she repeated. "Now I don't feel so bad for running in heels."

He smiled. "I prefer running over waiting for hours on end, anytime, but it wasn't that bad – got half of my money back and a free portable phone charger."

"Not a bad deal, indeed – I'm Clara by the way."

"John," the man with the bushy eyebrows replied.

She decided a friendly conversation wouldn't hurt. John seemed like a decent man despite him sporting the appearance of a rock-star, or is it, magician?

"So, what brought you here, if you don't mind me asking," she asked after the plane had taken off and the flight crew began distributing snacks. It was going to be a long flight, so she might as well make some small chat.

John opened the bag of peanuts. "Work – my university and a local one in Kuala Lumpur are collaborating on a research related to mathematical meteorology."

So, he's a mathematician, despite the attire – no, wait. As far as she remembered her days back in university, a lot of professors from science field were unusual so it wasn't unusual for him to be unusual.

"That sounds impressive," she commented.

He gave her a shy smile. "Thanks, and it is fun once you get all the boring work out of the way – what about you?"

"I'm not doing something as impressive you are but I'm an English teacher."

John began snacking on his peanuts. "That is impressive if you ask me – I don't think I have the patience to teach a classroom full of children, let alone teenagers."

"Technically speaking, a lot of first and second years are teenagers."

John nodded in silent agreement. "Yes, but most of the time they're quiet and only ask relevant questions."

He had thought he was going to be sitting in a plane full of annoying passengers, but he was proven wrong. Instead, Clara proved to be great company. John had a feeling he was going to enjoy the flight, despite being stuck at the airport for seven hours and despite having his original flight cancelled. If anything, he was beginning to feel grateful it was.

"So, Mr 'I don't teach children', what do you teach?"

John gave her another shy smile, scratching the back of his head. "Maths… just maths."

Clara knew he was being shy and truth to be told, she was intrigued. "Yeah, but what sort – my knowledge in maths is limited but I did sit for A-level maths so try me, professor."

"Oh, I'm not a professor yet," he corrected her sheepishly.

"Alright, Doctor, impress me."

John was temporarily distracted when he smelt food coming from the back aisle. "Um," he cleared his throat. "Ordinary differential equations…"

"Yep, I've heard of that, but I have no memory of it."

"Fluid mechanics and mathematical physics," he listed.

Clara giggled. "Now I'm completely lost but impressed."

A stewardess finally reached their row and smiled. "Hello, what will you be having?"

Clara and John exchanged looks. "What do you recommend?" John asked.

"The chicken rendang."

"I'll take chicken," John said.

The stewardess reached into the cart to give him his meal. "And for you, miss?"

"I'll have chicken too."

Once they set their food on the tray, Clara decided to continue their conversation. "As I was saying," she began, taking a bite of the appetizer. "I'm impressed, so is that what you mostly do, teaching and researching?"

John took a sip of his coke. "Most of the time – the university I work for works closely with the Met Office, so I sometimes do consultation work too but enough about me – tell me about your regular workday."

Clara chuckled. "Trust me, it's not as great as yours – so there's lots of planning, my students are constantly asking how the stuff they are learning is relevant and applicable in the real world and there's a lot of marking – oh, and it's definitely a struggle to get them to behave."

"I'm amazed you have the patience to handle them," he commented, finishing his meal. "The chicken is surprisingly good."

"I agree, I've flown with the airlines a couple of times and this is the first time I'm blown away."

Throughout the long flight, John and Clara chatted about other things – books, movies, favourite restaurants and even their respective hometown. It was a surprise how quickly they got on well. It was as if they had been friends for years. They were bonding so well that Clara even moved to the empty seat next to John, so they could talk a bit more privately.

"I've been to Blackpool once – had to go there for a research conference but that was about a decade ago – I like the town."

"Are you saying that just to avoid offending me or do you genuinely like the town?" Clara teased, causing his face to redden.

"No, no, I really like it," John answered shyly. "Your turn."

She pondered for a moment. John is definitely Scottish, but she wasn't entirely sure which part of Scotland he's from… Glasgow, maybe?

"I'm probably going to get it wrong, but Glasgow?"

He gave her a boyish grin. "Glasgow, Bishopbriggs to be more specific – haven't been home for almost fifteen years, actually."

Clara furrowed her brows. "Why is that?"

John shrugged. "I've been living in London for 25 years now and there was never really a reason for me to travel to Glasgow – a lot of my family members live in London or close by too, but I suppose the streak will stop soon – my cousin's getting married."

"You don't sound too pleased."

John shifted his body a bit to face her properly. "Oh, don't get me wrong – I'm pleased she's getting married but I'm not looking forward to seeing some of my relatives – let's just say they are constantly trying to introduce me to someone in hopes I'll stop being single."

Clara wasn't entirely sure why, but she became giddy at the mention of him being single.

"I have a half mind to pretend to be sick just so I could miss the wedding and avoid being lectured by my relatives, but I can't possibly do that to Amy," he continued.

"Trust me, it wouldn't be as bad if you have to attend your father's own wedding alone and to make things worse, my future step-mum will probably point it out," Clara said.

Suddenly, both paused and stared at each other. It was as if they had thought of the same brilliant idea.

"You're not thinking what I'm thinking, are you?" she asked.

"I am," he confirmed. "Do you think it will work?"

"We're getting on really well, to be honest."

"Which is why I thought about it - it sounds crazy but I like it."

They stared at each other before they laughed and looked away.

"What do you think?" John asked, unsure if they were serious about it.

Clara thought for a moment. If she took John to her father's wedding as her boyfriend, she wouldn't have to suffer through the wedding alone and Linda probably won't insult her about her hopeless love life for once. "I like the idea – your family will stop pestering you and my future stepmother will stop insulting my love life."

It sounded like a ridiculous plan, but John could imagine the look on his aunt and uncle's faces when they see him with a beautiful woman. He would get the last laugh for once.

They shared another look and it was all the confirmation they needed. It was strange how they were just strangers a few hours ago, and now here they are, talking as if they were the best of friends.

The lights in the cabin dimmed.

"We should swap numbers once the plane lands," Clara suggested, leaning against her seat and covering herself with the blanket provided.

John smiled, stretching his long legs a bit. "I was just about to say that."

Halfway through, they fell asleep until the flight crew began serving breakfast. John was the first to wake up. He blinked a couple of times to adjust to the dark cabin. It was then he realised a weight on his left shoulder.

Clara currently had her head resting on his shoulder, still sleeping. He decided to let her sleep a bit longer before the food cart reached their seats.

Ten minutes later, he woke her up. "Clara," he whispered, loud enough to stir her awake. "Do you want breakfast?"

Her eyes fluttered opened before she realised she was using John's shoulder as a pillow. "Sorry," she murmured sleepily. "You could have told me."

She could feel her cheeks getting hotter by the second.

"Didn't really want to wake you up," John mumbled shyly.

* * *

"So, I guess we'll get in touch at some point then," Clara spoke, as she and John made their way to the arrivals area after they had exchanged numbers and collected their luggage.

John flashed a small smile. "It seems so," he said.

Half of his mind told him the plan was ridiculous and would somehow backfire, but his other half could easily imagine the look on his aunt's face. Hopefully, it will give his family a hint to stop bothering him.

"I'll text you soon," Clara declared. "It was nice meeting you, John – you made the 12-hour flight enjoyable."

"You too," he replied, watching her as she made her way to the tube.

Silently, he walked to the car park and searched for a familiar face until a car honked at him.

Amy stepped out and waved at her cousin.

"Thank you for being kind enough to pick me up," he said, once he reached the car.

"Not a problem – someone's been waiting a whole week to see you."

Amy opened the car door and a German Shepherd jumped out, running to John.

It circled its master, tail wagging and tongue sticking out.

John patted the dog's head. "I've missed you too, K9."

He continued to lick John's face until he was told to stop.

"And thanks for taking care of my dog, too."

His cousin grinned. "The pleasure's mine – K9 was very helpful at the café, weren't you, K9?"

The dog barked in agreement as he and John entered the vehicle.

As they left the airport, Amy decided to get to the bottom of it.

"Is there a reason why you were smiling like an idiot when I saw you?"

John coughed, looking out the window. "I have no clue what you're talking about – I'm just happy to be back home," he explained, scratching K9's ear.

Amy Pond took another glance at the rear-view mirror before she decided to let it go. She knew her cousin well. John Smith hated long-haul flights and he would usually be grumpy after getting off an aircraft, but not this time. Whatever the reason may be, she would surely find out in time.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for your awesome comments and support! :)_

 _Now, let's find out how John adopted K9._

* * *

 **4 Months Ago**

Whenever John Smith got the chance, he would sleep in during the weekend, trying to get as much rest as possible after a long and busy week.

Today was no exception as he checked the time and realised that it was only 6:59. It was far too early on a Saturday morning, so John placed his phone back on the nightstand and rested his head on the soft pillow before shutting his eyes again.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, his phone began ringing loudly and with a groan, he reached for it before checking the name of the caller.

Missy.

Why on earth would she bother him at a time like this? All he wanted was some extra sleep.

Sighing, he waited for a second before answering the call. "Go away, I'm sleeping."

"Well, good morning to you too, sleeping beauty," his sister said on the other end. "Listen, I'm right in front, so open the door – got a little present for you."

"Sod off – it's seven in the morning," John growled before he climbed out of bed, knowing well his sister wouldn't leave until she got what she wanted.

He could hear Missy let out a mocking sigh. "If you don't, I'll ask my boys to break down the door."

John was already halfway down the stairs when she made the threat. "I'm sure your agents have better things to do than breaking into my home," he retorted before unlocking the door.

Indeed, there was a black car parked by the side of the road and not a moment later, the driver stepped out before opening the passenger door.

"Still wearing your plaid trousers to bed, I see," Missy commented from the car, smirking.

John pursed his lips in annoyance. "Keep it down and these are my pyjama bottoms," he replied, crossing his arms.

His sister merely shrugged. "Same thing to me," she said before nodding to her driver.

"What are you doing here?" John asked, stepping aside to let her in while taking a quick glance at the car. The driver was reaching for something. "And why do you have to ruin my morning?"

Missy rolled her eyes. "Look, my schedule is very tight – I have a meeting with the Prime Minister at half eight so now's the only free time I've got to give you your present."

John frowned before he took another look at the car and to his dismay, he saw the driver carrying a German Shepherd puppy. "No," he stated firmly.

He had to blink several times to make sure he wasn't imagining. "Missy, what the hell?"

"Aww, you're so happy you're angry," she murmured before disappearing into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.

John followed her. "I don't want a dog!"

"Puppy," she corrected, opening the cupboard.

"I don't have the time to take care of it."

"K9."

"What – I know it's a canine."

Missy switched on the kettle. "The puppy's name is K9 with the letter 'K' and number nine – he didn't pass selection so he's your new best friend now and he's almost eight months old."

John groaned.

"Say hi, K9!" she commanded from the kitchen. Shortly after, a bark was heard. "You want to know what's great about K9 – I taught him to hate Harold so whenever he smells or sees him, he barks and growls."

"What?"

Harold Saxon, their cousin, the man who is likely to become the next Prime Minister of Great Britain.

John knew Missy always had a love-hate relationship with him, constantly competing with each other, but he didn't expect her to hate him this much.

"I taught him to hate Harold – there's a chance he's going to become PM and that means I have to work under him – so why not get back at him as much as I can before I have to literally take orders from the clown."

"I still don't see why I have to take care of a dog which you've acquainted yourself with – I don't want the dog."

"K9 can eat the standard dog food you find at the local pet shops and likes to chew on rubber hot dogs."

John Smith couldn't believe what he was hearing. His sister had ignored his pleadings. "Did you even listen to what I said?"

"Of course, I did," she replied, waiting for the water to boil. "I'm not deaf, but it's either I hand him over to you or he gets sent to a cold and sad kennel somewhere – I'm too busy to keep him."

"Missy!" her brother growled. "I work a full day – there is no way in hell I can take care of a dog which clearly needs a lot of attention."

She poured the hot water into a cup. "That's already taken care of – Amy can babysit K9 while you lecture and once you're done, you can stop by at the café to pick him up."

John threw up his hands in resignation before he strode back to the living room where the puppy stood in the middle, eyes full of uncertainty and fear over his new environment.

K9 stared at John with its wide puppy eyes and he knew that if he continued to stare any longer, he wouldn't be able to get rid of the pet. "Missy, I do not need a pet."

"Fine, guess I'll just drop him off at an animal shelter where he'll spend most of his time wondering if someone will ever adopt and love him," she said, entering the living room with a cup of tea in her hands.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he whispered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

His sister sighed before she set the cup aside. "K9 needs a new home and from what Kate told me, she caught you spending the night in your office... twice."

Of course. Kate Lethbridge-Stewart, the head of the Mathematics department, and Missy went to school together so of course, she would express her concerns to his only sibling.

"I was waiting for the computer to finish processing the data!"

"Oh, please, and when do you get home – well long after you've finished your lectures."

John sank down on the sofa and covered his face with one hand. He stared at K9 one more time who looked at him, full of curiosity. "I understand you're just trying to look out for me, but I am fine... why didn't K9 pass selection?" he said, watching as the puppy slowly approach him. It was as if he knew John would be his new owner now.

"Look, K9 is already well trained – the only issue we had was that he became a sort of rebel when it came to following orders, so they kicked him out of the program - you won't have to go through the trouble of training him," Missy explained calmly before checking her watch. "Time to go."

She finished her drink, ignoring the look her brother was giving her.

"Hang on, what makes you think I've agreed to take care of him – I didn't say I would."

She placed the cup back on the table. "You called him by his name and asked why he was kicked out of selection – sounds like you've taken a liking to him, I know he likes you," Missy stated, nodding to the dog who was sniffing John's leg.

"I hate you," John said through gritted teeth, scratching K9's head.

"Yeah, yeah, if only I'd get a pound every time I hear that, I'd be a millionaire by now instead of being the new head of MI5," his sister muttered. "And that reminds me, K9's next vaccination appointment is in a little over four months."

By now, the eight-month-old pup had started licking John's hand.

Missy smiled as she quietly observed them. "Have fun with your new pet."

Without another word, she left her brother's home and was on her way to Number 10.

K9 patiently waited for his new master to say something as the only thing he was doing was staring at him once more.

"What kind of a name is K9 – how unoriginal is that?" John commented before he stood up and the puppy did the same. "Alright, here are the rules – you don't sleep on my bed and no jumping on the sofa."

The dog barked and wagged its tail.

"And no chewing on anything – we'll head to the pet store to buy all your essentials once I've showered."

Again, the puppy barked.

John's voice softened a bit. "Good dog."

How on earth did he end up like this? One moment he was enjoying his Saturday morning and the next thing he knew a puppy came into his life out of nowhere.

Sighing in resignation, he turned around and walked up the stairs before realising that K9 was following him. "No," he said sternly, walking back to the living room. "You stay here," he commanded. "Stay."

Being the obedient dog that he was, K9 patiently waited for John to get ready. Eventually, he got tired of sitting on the floor and decided to lie down, wondering how much longer he would have to wait. The new and unfamiliar environment unsettled him a bit, but his new master was a lot kinder and didn't constantly yell at him, so it was a fair trade-off.

A few minutes passed before he heard footsteps coming from the stairs and he immediately sat up, ears perked upwards. His master smelled fresh.

John approached K9 and grabbed his leash. "Alright, let's go."

K9's tail began wagging again. He was going somewhere with his new master and it excited him. He barked twice as a way of saying thank you.

John paused at the front door and glanced at the puppy. "I suppose a puppy would make the house a lot less boring," he murmured, stepping out with a smile forming on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you so much for your support! :)_

* * *

Clara Oswald let out a sigh of relief once she set foot in her tiny flat. Home. Finally. If she had to carry her suitcase any further, she would probably hail a cab. It wasn't extremely heavy per se, but she did buy plenty of souvenirs for her family and friends.

As she tossed her bag on the sofa, she took out her phone and checked for any missed calls or messages.

There were a few – one missed call from her father, and two messages from her grandmother and best friend. She decided to call her father first.

"Hi, Dad," Clara said as she plopped down on the sofa.

"Clara, I take it you're in your flat."

"Yep, just got here and my feet are killing me," she replied and heard her father chuckle.

"How was the flight – I'm surprised you don't sound as tired," he asked.

The moment she heard him mention the flight, her face lit up. "Oh, trust me, I'm knackered, but the flight was fine – better than expected despite the fact I had to run in heels since the one from Melbourne got delayed."

"I did warn you that would happen," Dave chuckled, imagining his daughter running in high heels. "But I'm glad you made it on time."

"It was an absolute nightmare," she added. "Anyway, I have plenty of souvenirs for you and nan."

"Did you get anything for Linda?"

Clara paused for a moment. While she was on holiday, she had banned all thoughts about the upcoming wedding. She and Linda did not get on well from the beginning and haven't since. "Oh yeah, I'm sure I have something."

She heard her father sigh. "Some chocolates or a t-shirt will do but thank you – I can't wait to see you in just a month from now."

Her smile returned. "I can't wait to see you and nan, too."

"Right, I have to go so I'll call you again when I'm free. Take care."

Clara placed her phone on the coffee table after she hung up. If it were up to her, she would skip the wedding entirely. It was unbearable to be in the same room as Linda and she couldn't imagine what it would be like to sit and watch as her father and Linda exchange vows. It was going to be a nightmare. She buried her face in a pillow.

Suddenly, her phone began ringing, echoing through the room. Clara looked up to check who it was before answering.

"I just got back literally ten minutes ago," Clara groaned, not bothering to sit up.

"Come on, how can I not be curious when your only reply was 'just landed and the flight was enjoyable'?" Martha chuckled. "I'm on a break right now so spill it."

"Trust me, this is going to take longer than twenty minutes if you want me to start from the very beginning," Clara explained, sitting up.

"Wow, it's that serious, huh," her best friend commented. "Has Clara Oswald finally found the man of her dreams?"

"Not quite, but I found someone to take to my dad's wedding."

Martha laughed. "Alright, I'm coming over after my shift and you can start from the beginning of time for all I care!"

 _'Dr Jones, you're needed in the ER - a patient just came in with a dislocated knee,'_ was heard on the other line.

"I think you heard that, so we'll talk soon, yeah?"

"Sounds like a plan," Clara replied before hanging up.

* * *

"Thanks again for taking care of K9 and picking me up," John said as he pulled out his suitcase from the boot of the car.

"Like I said, no problem – it was especially fun to have K9 around – he absolutely loves playing fetch with Rory," Amy said, leaning against the car, arms crossed.

"What?" he asked when he realised she still stood where she was as if she was waiting for him to say something.

She smirked. "Honestly, I've known you for ages so, on with it, John Smith – did you meet a woman?"

John tried his best to act cool. He walked towards the front door, K9 on his six. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Amy," he muttered calmly. "I was in Kuala Lumpur for work, not pleasure."

She pushed herself against the car. "Come on, you can tell me," she coaxed, following him inside. "At least I can warn our aunts and uncles not to bring their friend's best friend's cousin's uncle's daughter and introduce her to you."

He grimaced at the thought before placing the suitcase next to the staircase. "Why can't they just leave me alone?"

"I think that's just what they're for," Amy joked, watching K9 disappear into the kitchen before returning a moment later with his favourite chew toy. "Anyway, anything you want to tell me?"

John pondered for a moment before he decided to tell his cousin a different story. "Fine, I bumped into an ex."

Amy arched a brow. "An ex – you make it sound as if you have plenty," she teased, earning her a scowl. "But really, what was River doing there?"

He merely shrugged. "She was at the research conference and as it turns out, her husband was a guest speaker – that's one way to ruin my trip."

John and River had gone way back, about twenty years ago. He could still remember how Missy had tried to sabotage his relationship with the reason being that she found his then-girlfriend and almost wife to be suspicious and surely enough, she was right. He had his heart broken when he found out she was seeing somebody else behind his back.

John had hoped that would stop Amy from asking any further questions.

"So that was why you had a stupid smile on your face, then?"

He groaned in defeat, causing her to laugh.

"I'll let you off this time, mister," she said, signalling K9 to come to her. "Be a good boy, K9 – John just got home," she advised before ruffling his coat with both hands.

K9 barked happily, tail wagging as he enjoyed the attention he was receiving.

"Finally," John sighed when Amy finally left, and he was free from being interrogated. He unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and collapsed on the sofa, the exhaustion from the long-haul flight finally catching up with him.

A moment later, his pet jumped on top of him, sniffing his shirt. John was too tired to be bothered to do anything.

"What?" he asked K9, who was still sniffing him.

The dog looked up and stuck out his tongue.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

He barked and continued sniffing all the way up to his chest before settling with the look he had given earlier.

It finally dawned on him.

"Smart dog," John muttered. "Maybe a bit too smart."

The German Shepherd lied on top of his master, tongue still sticking out.

"Fine, I met this woman on the flight – happy?" when he received no audible response, he continued. "We sort of agreed to pretend to be in a relationship for Amy's upcoming wedding… and her father's too."

K9's ears perked up.

"It sounds stupid, I admit, but I'm sick and tired of everyone trying to stick their nose into my life so I'm doing something about it."

Happy that he got an answer, he jumped down from the sofa and sat on the floor, playing with his toy once more.

* * *

"It feels like I haven't seen you for ages!" Martha said as she hugged Clara before stepping into the flat.

"Can't say the same thing – I had a blast in Melbourne," Clara replied, grinning.

Martha took off her jacket. "Wish I had the time to go on holiday – anyway, I want to hear everything!"

"Alright, I'll just make us some tea first."

Clara disappeared into the kitchen and minutes later, she returned with two cups of tea before settling down on the sofa.

They decided to do some catching up first before Clara began recalling her flight from Australia.

"I must have looked like a lunatic running around the airport in high heels, nearly tripping - so I eventually found the right gate after asking this guy and boarded the flight just in time."

Martha chuckled. "Trust me, it can't be worse than that one time I actually tripped at the check-in gate."

"I still have the picture."

"Oh my God, please stop – that was probably the most embarrassing moment in my life but let's not digress – what happened next?" Martha asked, curious.

Clara took a sip of her tea before continuing. "Boarded the flight and looked for my seat and there was only one person in the row – this is going to be great I get some extra space."

Her best friend smirked. "So your dream man's sitting in the same row as you."

Clara gave her a look for the remark. "We hit off really well for being strangers and we just kept chatting and chatting until I fell asleep… on his shoulder – that was so embarrassing."

"Long story short – he told me that he was dreading to attend his cousin's wedding because a lot of his family members were trying to hook him up with someone and then it hit me that I was going to my dad's wedding alone, which I mentioned to him and I guess that was where we had the same idea."

"Hang on," Martha said as she put the cup aside. "You and this guy are going to be pretending to be in a relationship?"

Clara bit her lower lip. "I know it sounds ridiculous right now, but it felt like it was a good idea when we talked about it."

"Hey, if it's stupid but it works, it's not stupid," Martha pointed out. "Is he attractive, at least – what does he do for a living and most importantly, what's his name?"

She immediately blushed. "I'll admit, his plaid trousers kind of distracted me at first but I'd say he's very attractive, uh, he told me he's a maths lecturer and I only got his first name – John."

"Does he happen to have floofy, curly hair and a pair of attack eyebrows?"

Clara opened her mouth, but no words came out as she realised that was exactly what John looked like. "How did you know?"

"He used to work with the chief of surgery a year ago – I think they were writing a paper together," Martha explained. "Saw him almost every two to three weeks with said trousers."

"Do you know his last name?" Clara asked, pulling out her phone.

"Yeah, Smith."

"That's going to be a bit difficult to narrow down."

"If I remember correctly, he works at Imperial College."

Clara typed his name on the search bar along with the name of the university and a second later, the results were presented to her on the screen. Dr John Smith, Department of Sociology. No. John D. Smith, Department of Aeronautics. Probably not. Dr John P. Smith, Department of Mathematics. Bingo.

"Yep, that's him," Martha confirmed, glancing at the photo of John. "You've hit the jackpot, Clara – smart, handsome and adorkable."

"Honestly, we're just going to be a pretend couple, we're not in a real relationship," she murmured, scrolling through the page. A smile formed on her lips when she read his hobbies.

' _Hobbies: Travelling, playing the guitar and drawing'_

"Somebody has a crush on him," her best friend teased. She had been watching silently as Clara checked his personal page and knew she at least likes him.

Clara immediately hid her phone. "Don't be ridiculous, this is just a one-time thing."

"Did you get his number."

"Yes."

"Have you texted him?"

Clara rolled her eyes. "Of course not, I just got it today and besides, I'm just going to wait a day or two."

Martha grinned. "Let me know how it goes."


	4. Chapter 4

_Anybody excited for K9 to meet Clara? ;)_

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

"So, the cut-off point for the test is going to be everything we've learned from week one up until Potential Vorticity, and yes, I know you're probably getting sick of deriving it using the Shallow Water Equations but if it does come up, you'll get easy marks," John Smith explained to a lecture hall full of students.

He checked the time on his watch before asking, "Any other questions?"

When he received no answer, he dismissed them. "Alright, all the best."

The students dispersed, and John took the opportunity to clean the whiteboard.

"Um, Dr Smith," said a young woman.

"Yep," he answered, continuing to erase the board. "Just give me a second."

Once the whiteboard was free of any writing, John set the eraser aside and turned around.

"I'm not sure if you got my email…," the student began.

He scratched the back of his head. "Bill, right?"

"Yeah."

He leaned against the desk. "I did get your email, but I didn't have the time to reply it last week – this is about the project for next year, yes?"

Bill nodded. "Was wondering if you'll be taking any students for supervision and I'm also interested in the stuff you're working on, especially on dynamical systems, so it'd be great if we could work together."

John flashed her a smile. "Sure, I'll let the research group know and you can send me an email regarding which project you'd like to do – the department did give everyone a list, right?"

Once more, Bill nodded. "Ok, I'll get that sorted then, thanks, doctor," she said with a smile before leaving the now deserted lecture hall.

John grabbed his belongings before he pulled out his phone, checking to see if he had any messages. It had been two days since he and Clara met and none of them had texted each other. Maybe Clara had thought it was a bad idea? The longer he waited, the more he realised that it could potentially backfire. What if his sister starts getting suspicious? His family will surely bombard him with questions.

His doubts, however, were put to rest when he heard his phone beep just after sliding it into the pocket of his trousers.

' _Hey, it's Clara – I'm not sure if you still remember me but we had this insane plan to pretend to be in a relationship… so is the plan still on?'_

Ok. The plan was still in motion. His lips formed into a smile.

"Smiling while looking at your phone, that's new," Kate commented as she walked next to him.

John immediately hid his phone before clearing his throat. "I just read something funny."

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe, anyway, I've finished marking a test for a module I'm teaching – any chance you could mark it a second time?"

John pursed his lips. He had a busy schedule and if he was completely honest, he didn't feel like doing extra work. "How many do I have to check?"

"About 12."

"Oh, this is the analysis module."

Kate nodded. "You've guessed it."

John stopped in front of his office. "Yeah, just send the scripts to me tomorrow and I'll get them checked before Friday."

"Thanks."

He grunted in reply, trying to unlock the door. Once he succeeded, he left the door slightly opened before pulling out his phone.

' _Hi Clara, yes, I still remember you and great, do you want to meet at some point, so we can figure out what to do?'_

He hit send before he could change the message and placed the smartphone on the desk. There was no reason for him to be nervous. They weren't on a real date. It's all fake.

John took a quick glance at his watch. Half an hour to go before his final lecture for the day and he could pick up K9 and go home.

The phone beeped, and John immediately reached for it, thinking it was Clara, but he was disappointed when it was just an email about the upcoming general election.

* * *

"Miss, I don't think you should be playing on your phone," Courtney Woods pointed loudly, causing all her pupils to look up.

"Shouldn't you be focusing on your test, Miss Woods?" Clara retorted, quickly hiding her phone away.

"Shouldn't you be making sure nobody cheats?"

Clara rose from her seat and approached Courtney's desk. "Just answer the test."

The pupil merely smirked before she resumed her work, satisfied she ruffled Miss Oswald's feathers.

For the next hour, she continued walking around the classroom, observing her students. It was best she didn't get distracted before Courtney decided to disrupt the assessment again.

Clara stared at the clock mounted on the wall, waiting for the seconds hand to strike 12 before she announced, "Ok, time is up – just pass your answer booklet to the person in front of you."

Once she was done counting the number of booklets, she dismissed her students. Clara took the opportunity to check her phone. John had suggested meeting somewhere and she was more than happy to.

' _Are you free this Saturday? Maybe we can have breakfast or lunch somewhere.'_

Satisfied she finally answered his message, she grabbed the stack of answer booklets and left the classroom and headed back to her office. She wasn't really looking forward to marking the tests but the sooner she could get them done, the better.

"It looks like you have got a lot of marking to do," commented one of Clara's colleague.

"Yeah, it's going to be fun," she said sarcastically.

Her colleague chuckled. "When is it never not fun – anyway, see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

There were only a few teachers left in the lounge as most have already gone home.

Clara stared at the pile of unmarked answer booklets and thought it wouldn't do her any harm to mark a few at home. She grabbed a small pile and collected her belongings before leaving.

As she got on her bike, her phone vibrated.

' _Saturday is fine, but I have to take my dog to the vet first so is it alright if we meet at around 10:30? You can choose where to eat and I hope it's alright if my I bring my pet along.'_

John didn't seem like the sort of person who would own a pet, let alone a dog. Then again, looks could be deceiving.

' _Sure! I love dogs. Breakfast at The Muffin Man Tea Shop?'_

By the time she returned home, she had received a new message.

' _Ok, I'll see you then.'_

* * *

John typed a quick message on his phone before he briefly looked up to make sure he wasn't bumping into anybody. Once he hit send, he put away the electronic device and stepped into the café.

K9 immediately ran to him.

"Let's go home," John murmured, grabbing the leash.

"Oh, before I forget," Amy said, reaching for something behind the counter. "I got K9 a birthday present."

"You're spoiling him," her cousin commented, as he was handed a box wrapped in blue paper. "But thanks, I'm sure K9 is going to love it, whatever it is."

Amy rolled her eyes. "As if he's not spoiled already."

John furrowed his brow. "I don't spoil him."

Amy arched a brow before she decided to change the subject. "Happy birthday, handsome boy!"

The German Shepherd barked in response before he pulled John to the door, eager to go for a walk.

After fifteen minutes of walking, they reached home, and the dog ran into the kitchen, waiting for John to catch up. "Alright, I know you're excited about your birthday cake, but be patient – it's going to take a while for the meat to thaw," John said, placing the present on the kitchen counter before opening the freezer and taking out a packet of raw chicken wings and turkey meat.

"Let's open your present and see what Amy and Rory got you," he suggested, grabbing the box.

K9, however, didn't budge as he stared at his dinner. When he heard his name being called again, he followed his master into the living room.

"Stay," John commanded, unwrapping the present. He grinned when he saw the contents of the box.

"You got a hippo plushie," he said, tossing the doll to K9 who grabbed it with his mouth. "And a frisbee."

An hour later, K9 sat in the kitchen patiently, watching his master assemble his birthday meat cake. Once it was done, the one-year-old pup gave John his best puppy eyes.

"Stay," he said, placing the bowl on the floor. "Stay… happy birthday, K9 – come and eat your dinner."

He didn't need to be told twice and immediately attacked the bowl.

John smiled as he watched his pet devour his dinner. It felt as if he had just got him yesterday, but it had been four months. K9 was certainly a welcome change in his life and he was thankful that his sister forced him to adopt the dog, not that he'll ever admit it to her.

He unlocked his phone and re-read the messages he exchanged with Clara. He's looking forward to seeing her again.

* * *

The week went by like a breeze and Saturday finally came. It was around dawn when John Smith felt something heavy on his torso. He shifted a bit, but the weight was still there. He opened his eyes and was eye to eye with K9.

"K9, stop it," he groaned, rolling over. "And don't sit on the bed."

It's funny how he had been saying the same thing for the past four months and had done nothing about it. Each night, K9 would curl up on his knees and sleep soundly, despite having his own bed in the corner. The pup would only use his own bed during the day.

K9 began barking and howling. He knew he was going out for a walk today and couldn't contain his excitement. The only problem is, the walk would lead him straight to the vet for his next vaccine appointment, something he wasn't aware of.

"I'm up, I'm up," John said, sitting up. He rubbed the back of his neck and checked the time – 7:12 AM.

The dog jumped down from the bed and stood next to the bathroom, tail wagging.

"Don't push it – just let me sit here for a bit."

An hour later, the two were out and about in London, on their way to see the vet.

What John found particularly interesting was that with each passing minute, K9 became less enthusiastic. When the clinic came into view, the German Shepherd began whimpering.

"I know you're scared but you're just going to get one shot - that's it and nothing more," John said softly as they stepped inside. K9 continued whimpering and it only grew louder when he was brought into a room which reeked of ammonia.

The nurse had to hold him firmly as the vet gave him his shot, causing him to howl as loud as he could. John, on the other hand, wondered why he was being a bit overdramatic.

"And we're done!" the vet exclaimed, pulling out the syringe and disposing of it. "That didn't take longer than seven seconds."

When the nurse released him, K9 immediately sought comfort from John.

"I take it that that's the last of the mandatory shots?" he asked, caressing the frightened dog.

The vet nodded. "That's it – I'd recommend his next check-up to be in three months time, just to make sure he's healthy."

John stood up. "Thank you, Dr Moffat."

"The pleasure's mine."

Once the bill was paid, John and K9 headed their way to high street to meet Clara.

With the unpleasant surprise behind him, K9 became excited again.

"K9, slow down," John muttered, eyes on his smartphone as he tried looking for the tea shop. He felt the leash being tugged again and commanded the pup to stop. "I'm taking you home if you don't behave," he threatened, earning a whimper. It only made John feel guilty. "How about I take you to the park if you listen to me?"

K9's ears perked up and he began spinning around in excitement.

They resumed walking and John finally saw the restaurant he was looking for. He spotted Clara waiting by the entrance and waved at her when she noticed him.

Before he knew what was happening, the leash slipped from his grasp as K9 dashed towards her. He had detected the scent again. The same scent that clung to John.

"K9!"

The dog ignored every command John had given him and spun around Clara, barking happily, causing her to giggle.

"Well, hello to you too, handsome," Clara said, kneeling down to pet him.

"Clara, I'm so sorry about that," John apologised, grabbing the leash.

"Sit."

This time, his pet followed his order.

"Don't be – is he always this friendly?" she asked when he began sniffing her.

"Um," John pondered for a moment. As far as he was aware, K9 was never friendly to strangers and always cautious. "Yes… sort of."

"So, breakfast?" she asked, flashing him a smile. She was still amused that his pet was still fawning over her.

If K9 could speak, then the only word in his vocabulary would be 'Clara'.

John gave her a nervous smile as he tried to get his pet under control. "Yes, I'm famished."


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you so much for support. Enjoy chapter 5 :)_

* * *

The pleasant weather and the presence of a growing German Shepherd led John and Clara to have breakfast outdoors.

"So, what's his name?" Clara asked after they had made their orders. "I heard you call him canine, but I must have heard it wrong"

The pup was sitting on the floor, snacking on a few treats the restaurant had given him. He looked up when he thought his name was called, tilting his head in curiosity.

"No," John said, "You got it right – it's K9 – as in the letter and number."

He reached down to pat the dog.

"How did you come up with his name – I mean most people would name their pets Logan, or Duke or something similar," she asked.

John began scratching the back of his head, wondering how he was going to explain K9's origin to Clara.

"Not that there's anything wrong with K9," she added hastily. "He's very sweet," she commented when the pup stood up and rested his head on her lap.

K9's owner, however, squinted his eyes in suspicion. Why on earth was his dog acting as if he was the most innocent pup in the universe? He was a good dog, sure, but far from innocent, especially when it came to bath time. He watched as Clara caressed K9's head. "Well, my sister gave him to me – she showed up to my house one day and said I have a pet – she told me his name, but I didn't bother changing it."

Clara looked up and arched a brow. "Ok, that wasn't what I expected."

She also didn't expect John to have a sister.

The waiter returned with their drink and they resumed talking once he was gone.

John gave her a shy smile. "Not a lot of people can tell you that kind of story, but, uh, she told me K9 was kicked out of selection."

"It makes sense that they would train K9 to be a police dog since he's a German Shepherd," she commented, taking a sip of her tea. "But if you don't mind me asking, why was he kicked out?"

"He was a rebel, according to my sister."

His response earned a giggled from Clara.

"What's so funny?" he asked, confused.

"Sorry, it just sounds like something your dog would do – he did run to me while ignoring you, after all," she teased, scratching the pup's ear, earning a low growl of approval from K9.

John grinned. "Don't be, he's not as innocent as you'd think," he murmured, looking at his pet from the corner of his eyes. "Anyway," he began, changing the subject. "The plan is still in motion, right?"

She had almost forgotten why they were even here in the first place. "Yes, you still want to do this right?"

John nodded. "So, um, where should we start?"

For the next hour, the two went on to discuss the plan, the upcoming weddings and all while getting to know each other a little better.

"Ok," Clara began, "Just to be clear, your cousin Amy is getting married in three months and it's going to take place in Glasgow."

"Yep," John confirmed finishing his coffee. "And as for you, your dad's wedding is in less than a month and you despise your step-mother."

"Despise is not a strong enough word to describe it, but close enough," she joked. Her eyes then lit up. "I almost forgot – you don't even know my last name, it's Oswald."

Suddenly, K9 stood up and barked, wagging his tail and sticking out his tongue.

"I'm sure he's just being his usual energetic-self," John commented, giving his pet a piece of bacon. "This isn't probably what you would expect but my name is quite common, so you can thank my parents for that – John Smith."

The truth was, Clara already knew his last name thanks to Martha, but she decided to withhold the information. "Suits you, either way."

John chuckled. "Thanks."

"Now, about us being in a relationship, how long should it be – do you think around six months will do?"

"Six to seven months should be ok, I guess – I don't think anyone would be suspicious."

"That's what I thought," Clara added.

John checked his watch. It was almost noon. They had been at the restaurant for well over an hour and K9 was slowly becoming restless since he was promised a trip to the park. "It's really nice meeting you again and I'm sure K9 shares the same feeling, but I have to go," he said and signalled a waiter to get the bill.

"It was lovely meeting you too, Dr Smith," she replied. "And please, this one is on me."

He pursed his lips, pulling out his wallet. "No, it's not – what kind of a gentleman would I be if I let you paid, and please, just call me John."

A waiter came to their table with the bill. "I didn't know you do charm, John," Clara commented. "But if you insist - our next brunch is on me."

This time, John Smith grinned. "I like to think I'm full of surprises," he answered, punching in the pin for card onto the card reader.

"So, I'll… I'll contact you soon, yeah, about my schedule so we can figure out which train to take?" he said once he had paid their meal. "I don't think I have anything on Fridays aside from a morning lecture so if it's alright with you, an evening train is fine."

"Sounds good to me since I finish work at around four or half-four."

"Great," he piped, as they left the restaurant.

Clara beamed. "Thank you so much for the wonderful brunch."

"Don't mention it."

They stopped at an intersection. "See you soon?" he asked awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.

"I would love to," she replied before petting K9. "Bye, K9."

As soon as Clara started walking away, the German Shepherd began howling and tugging his leash, trying to follow her.

"K9, stop," John ordered as he began walking in the opposite direction. "We'll see Clara again, alright?"

The dog merely whimpered and walked slowly, head bowed down. His owner rolled his eyes. "Honestly, what has gotten into you – you've never been like this with anyone else."

K9 glanced back one last time before catching up with John. To try and get his dog to behave, he reminded him they were going to the park. "Do you want to go to the park or not?"

At the mention of his favourite playground, K9's ears perked up and he began barking happily. "Now that's better."

* * *

The very next day, Clara invited Martha over to her flat to give her an update.

"You're definitely going to knock people's socks off when you take him to the wedding," Martha chimed, sipping her tea.

"I'm just doing this to avoid Linda from insulting me," Clara insisted, although it sounded as if she herself wasn't entirely convinced.

Her best friend gave her a suggestive look. "You sure you don't have a crush on John?"

"Absolutely, we're just friends."

"Ok, then tell me this, what's going to happen when you travel to Blackpool – sure you're going to introduce him to your dad and nan, but what if they start asking questions?"

Clara smirked. "We got that covered – we've been in a relationship for six months."

"Where did you meet?"

"Camden Town – that was John's idea."

"Where exactly?"

"Food market – I stained his shirt by accident."

"What is his middle name?"

"Peter."

Martha gave a look of approval. "It looks like the two of you have it all figured out."

"Yeah, we have and I'm just waiting for him to check his schedule, so we can book our train tickets and hotel."

"Hang on, wouldn't it be a bit suspicious if you stay at a hotel?" Martha asked. "I mean, I'm sure your nan and dad will expect you to stay with them."

Clara shrugged. "I can always come up with the excuse that I don't want to intrude."

Martha wasn't fully convinced that Clara's plan would work. Surely that would cast a bit of suspicion, but she decided to let it go. "I still can't believe you're pulling something like this – probably the craziest thing you've ever done since buying the bike."

Clara grinned. "I bet dad and nan are going to be surprised."

Suddenly, Clara's idle phone began beeping. It would seem she has a message. She was surprised to see that it was from John as she hadn't expected him to get back to her on his schedule so soon.

' _This may sound a little strange, but my sister saw us yesterday and I'm not sure what to say.'_

Well, she certainly wasn't expecting that.

"Clara, what is it?" Martha asked when she saw the look on her face.

Finally, she looked up. The plan was supposed to be so simple, but it would seem it just got a lot more complicated. At least she has Martha to help her.

* * *

John Smith had woken up late on Sunday morning and spent most of the time in bed, the telly that was mounted on the wall was playing a documentary of some sort. K9 was next to him, quietly lying down and enjoying his lazy Sunday, all while being used as an oversized mouse pad.

John couldn't have asked for a better start to the day than enjoying some peace and quiet while working on his research.

That was until he received a text message from his sister.

' _Well, well, well, what do we have here? You look very cosy next to your gf'_

Below the message was a picture. A picture of him, Clara and K9 at the restaurant they went to the previous day.

John cursed under his breath before he set his phone down, pondering what to do. He couldn't tell her they were pretending to be a couple. God knows what she'll do next. There was no point in denying since they were going to meet each other at the wedding.

There was only one thing left to do and that was to contact Clara.

He typed a message and hit send. Not more than ten minutes later, he received a reply.

' _Well, we did make the necessary preparations, that is unless you want to tell your sister the truth.'_

Tell Missy the truth and she'd tell everyone about the plan. A definite no.

' _Best not to – I doubt she understands and just to be clear, in case she decides to meet you, are you up for it?'_

There was a reason Missy was appointed as the new Director-General of MI5. She was good at looking for information, carefully examining everything. Surely, she would want to know who her brother's new girlfriend is.

' _I don't see the problem since we're going to meet each other's families anyway.'_

Next to John, K9 tilted his head as he watched his master stare at his smartphone. What on earth could be so interesting to have shifted his attention? The dog jumped off the bed and stretched his muscles after being used as a mouse pad for almost an hour.

The pup grabbed his tennis ball on the floor before jumping back to bed. He placed the tennis ball next to John.

"K9, not now – we'll go outside later in the evening, ok?" he muttered as he racked his brain for a proper response to write to his sister.

Once more, the pup tilted his head, confused why his owner was so preoccupied.

John sighed before he began explaining. "Alright, stop looking at me like that – Missy saw us yesterday."

At the mention of his previous short-term owner, K9 wagged his tail.

"Now I have to explain who Clara is."

The moment he heard 'Clara', the German Shepherd started jumping on the bed excitedly.

"Hey, hey, no jumping on the bed!" John said before K9 calmed down and snuggled next to him. "Why do you get so excited when I mention her?"

K9 howled.

"Oh, so you like Clara?" he teased.

This time, his dog barked. John wasn't sure if he was agreeing or if it was something else he wanted to say, but that moment, he received a new message from his sister.

' _Why didn't you mention you have a girlfriend in the first place, you big idiot! At least it will put Aunt Ohila's mind at ease to know that you're not gay. I'd love to meet her. Dinner at Gallifrey?'_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your awesome support. I hope you're all excited for Missy to finally meet Clara! Enjoy :)_

* * *

Clara Oswald wasn't entirely sure how she ended up here, sitting at a table at Gallifrey with John next to her who looked quite dashing if she was completely honest. One moment he told her his sister saw them together and the next thing she knew was that his sister wanted to take them to dinner.

They were seated outside as he had brought K9 along.

John had been looking around nervously for the past five minutes. If he and Clara manage to pull this off, then they wouldn't have a problem convincing the rest of his family.

"Are you alright?" Clara asked. She had been observing him and noticed how anxious he looked.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, yes, what about you – I'm sorry you were dragged into this."

She chuckled. "What are you sorry for – this is something both of us agreed upon, besides, I'm always happy to see this handsome boy again," she cooed, scratching the pup's head.

"It's just that well, I wasn't expecting us to start doing this earlier than expected – I don't think I can fool my sister easily."

"We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" Clara replied. "That reminds me, is there anything that I should know about your sister aside from her name and that one childhood story where she kept locking you outside every time you return home from school?"

John scratched the back of his neck, debating whether to tell her about Missy's occupation. "She, um, she works for the government."

Clara arched a brow. "Are giving me a hint or…"

"She works for Number 10… something like that," he said quietly.

Before she could ask him to elaborate further, K9 dashed away from her and ran towards his previous owner who had just arrived.

"Hello to you too, K9," Missy murmured as the dog circled her.

John and Clara stood up.

"Look at the both of you, all dressed up," Missy commented.

It was true indeed. John had ditched his plaid trousers and hoodie for something a bit more formal, a black suit paired with a white shirt which made him look dapper. Clara on the other hand, had opted for a simple red dress, something that wasn't too flashy. Nonetheless, ever since John had picked her up, they had been trying their best not to stare at each other.

"Missy, Clara," John said as he introduced them to one another. "Clara, this is my sister and tormentor since the day I was born, Missy."

His sister rolled her eyes. "You make it sound as if it's a bad thing, John – a pleasure to meet you, Clara," she said, shaking hands.

"Shall we order something first before we chat?" Missy asked casually once they were seated. She smirked when she saw K9 sit next to Clara. "My brother's dog seems to be attached to you."

It took Clara a moment to process her words before she realised what Missy was talking about. "Oh, yeah, I guess he's just a friendly dog."

Missy gave her brother a quick glance before she set down the menu and signalled for the waiter. Once they had made their order, the fun began, or at least, it was the case for Missy.

"So, how long have the two f you known each other?"

"Six," Clara began.

"Seven months," John added.

Missy's face remained neutral. "And how long have the two of you been dating – I hope you don't mind me asking, Clara, John barely tells me anything and I usually have to find out about it myself."

"I don't mind," Clara replied calmly. "We've been dating for about that long too."

The elder of the Smith sibling leaned back against the chair. "It makes sense why K9 is fawning over you," she said nodding her head to the German Shepherd who was quietly lying on the ground. Missy then looked at her brother. "Did you tell her about K9 the day you got him?"

"What kind of a question is that?" he said defensively.

"Let's be honest here, K9 isn't exactly a pup who likes strangers."

Without skipping a beat, John answered, "He was a bit wary of Clara at first, but after she scratched his belly, he immediately fell in love with her."

Missy merely smirked. "I see, anyway, enough about K9, I should be talking about the both of you – come on tell me more - how did you meet?"

"That's actually a bit of a funny story," Clara chuckled, placing a hand on John's arm. "We met at a food market in Camden – I stained his shirt with ketchup by accident."

Missy remained silent as if she was waiting for her to continue. "That's it – one stained shirt and the both of you agreed to go on a date?"

"What were expecting?" John asked through gritted teeth. "A cheesy romantic comedy type of story?"

"Yes," his sister deadpanned, causing the couple to pause before she cracked a smile. "I'm just pulling your leg, John."

John massaged his temple. "I told you she's a tormentor," he muttered, causing Clara to giggle.

"I can see why she's enjoying it," Clara commented, smiling.

Missy then continued by focusing her attention back to her brother's girlfriend. "John tells me you're a school teacher."

"I am," she confirmed. "I've been teaching at Coal Hill for the past two and a half years now."

"You know John, you could have told me about Clara earlier, it's not like I'll make a fuss about it - the both of you look like an adorable couple."

"Somehow, I doubt that," he muttered taking a sip of his drink.

Missy decided to ignore her brother. "So, Clara, has your boyfriend taken you to this restaurant before?"

"Uh, no," she answered, exchanging looks with John. "We'd usually just have takeout at my place or his," she lied.

"Well aren't you a cheapskate, John," she teased.

Clara then added. "I just think it's a lot easier than to look for pet-friendly restaurants, right?" she said, glancing at the man next to her to get confirmation.

"Yeah, you can't expect me to just leave K9 with Amy every time I'm out on a date with Clara."

Missy smiled evilly at her brother before she decided to deliver the punchline. "Are you at least using protection?"

Her comment had caused her brother to cough violently as he was taking a sip of his wine. Clara's cheeks reddened, all while she rubbed his back and handed him a glass of water.

"That's none of your bloody business," he said hoarsely. K9 immediately ran to his owner's side when he heard him cough violently. "It's alright, K9, I'm fine."

The glint in Missy's eyes never disappeared. "Well, I'm sorry for asking – it's not like you're planning on having a bunch of little Johns and Claras running around just yet, right, but I'm sure K9 would love to take on the role of being a guard dog."

Clara could feel her cheeks burning up now. Dear God, she didn't see this coming at all and now she was unable to get the image out of her head. Not to mention the fact that she felt sorry for John. He wasn't joking when he said his sister had been tormenting him throughout his life.

Luckily for them, the food arrived, and Missy seemed to have opted for small talk instead when they began eating. Dinner went by smoothly, or at least it did for one of the Smith siblings. If there was one thing Missy was sure of that night, it was that she approved of Clara.

* * *

"I honestly didn't know what was worse," John said as they walked to Clara's flat. "When my sister showed up or when she started interrogating us both."

"What are you talking about – I especially loved it when she asked if we're having safe sex," Clara joked, earning a cringe.

"Great, now you're in on it, too."

They had decided to walk through the park to give K9 some exercise and reward him for behaving well while at the restaurant.

"Look at the bright side, though, your sister bought the act."

This time, John smiled. "I suppose she did – I can confidently say fooling anybody wouldn't be a problem, but I hope we don't have to go through that again – it was horrible - not having dinner with you, though, just Missy," he added hastily.

Clara chuckled, "I get what you mean, but if you thought that was bad, just wait until you meet Linda."

After ten minutes of walking, they finally reached her flat. Clara handed John his jacket back and smiled at him. "Thanks for an adventurous night and for lending me your jacket."

"Don't mention it," he murmured.

Clara broke eye contact and rubbed K9's head. "Be a good boy for John, you silly puppy."

The dog wagged its tail and barked happily.

"I'll see you in two weeks?"

"Yep – do you want me to pick you up?"

Clara pondered for a moment. They were going to travel from Euston station together and could meet up there, but she didn't mind if he wanted to stop by at her flat. "It's up to you – I finish work at four and won't be back at my flat till half an hour after that."

"I'll pick you up, then," John said automatically before his brain had enough time to think properly.

Clara beamed before she got on her toes and kissed his cheek. "You're really sweet you know that?"

"I have to make the act believable, don't I, Miss Oswald?" he replied calmly, despite his racing heart.

"Good night, John."

"Good night, Clara."

K9 then began whimpering when she turned around and headed for the main entrance. "Ah, stop it K9, we've been through this before."

Halfway through, Clara stopped. "That reminds me, my school has a field trip planned to Imperial for the Year 11s a week after my dad's wedding – are you going to be around?"

"I'm not going anywhere," he answered.

Wordlessly, as Clara stepped into the building, a smile formed on her lips.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

The day had finally come. It was Friday morning and as soon as school ended, Clara would have to race back to her flat to collect her luggage and she and John would be on their way to Blackpool. A part of her was excited because she would get to see her nan and father, not to mention spend more time with John. They seem to be getting along quite well for the past few weeks. However, her other half dreaded what was to come.

"Good morning, everyone," Mr Armitage greeted as he entered the teacher's lounge. "I'd just like to have a quick word with all of you before you begin your lessons for the day – it will only take less than five minutes," he explained. "As you are all aware, Mr Curry retired two weeks ago, and we've been having a shortage of Maths teacher since then, but not anymore."

He then gestured for the person outside to come in. "This is Mr Danny Pink, he's our new Maths teacher."

Clara gave him a kind smile when they made eye contact before she collected her student's marked assignments and left the room.

The day went by and when her final lesson was finally over, she dismissed her students, cleared her desk and left the classroom. As she turned around the corner, she nearly collided with someone.

"Oh, Mr Pink, sorry," she said.

"It's alright… you're Miss Oswald, right?"

"Just call me Clara."

Danny gave her a shy smile before he worked up the courage to speak to her again. "Do you have any plans this evening – I was wondering if you would like to have a drink at the pub?"

"I'm sorry, Danny, but I can't – I have plans but I'm sure we can hang out some other time," Clara said. He seemed like a nice man, but she didn't have time to think about anything else except the train she has to catch at the moment. "It was nice to meet you."

Without another moment to lose, she walked briskly to the parking area and returned home.

Just ten minutes after she returned to her flat, she received a text message from John. He was waiting downstairs with a cab.

When she got downstairs, she was surprised to see that K9 wasn't present.

"I asked Amy to babysit him for the weekend," John explained as they got in.

"And she wasn't suspicious at all?"

John shrugged. "I told her I had to go to another research conference."

"Smooth," Clara commented. "I just hope it's going to be the same for me."

If only Clara Oswald knew the bumpy ride they were in for.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you so much for your amazing support! :)_

* * *

"Right," Clara said as she placed her phone on the table. "I just got a text from my dad and he said he's going to wait at the station – I told him I wasn't travelling alone, and he hasn't responded yet."

They were on their way to Blackpool and would be there in less than an hour.

John furrowed his brows. "You didn't tell your father you were bringing along your new handsome boyfriend?"

"Oi, don't flatter yourself," Clara said, playfully punching his arm. "For the record, I told him weeks ago I wanted to introduce him to someone, but he seems to be ignoring that part."

"That doesn't sound good," he commented, opening a bag of crisps and offering some to Clara.

"You seem strangely calm."

"Because the worst is over for me – if you can fool Missy, then you can fool anybody else."

Clara arched a brow. "You seem to regard your sister very highly – am I missing something here and also, you never mentioned what your sister does for a living."

He set the bag of crisps down and stared at Clara before quietly saying, "She's the head of MI5."

John was expecting her to bombard him with questions, but it didn't happen as instead, she laughed. "Seriously, John, stop joking."

"I'm not joking," he replied.

When Clara realised he was indeed serious, her eyes widened. "Ok, that makes a lot of sense now – how you got K9 and why she looks as if she could murder you with a spoon."

"A bit unsure about the spoon thing, but yes, K9 was under her care for a while."

Clara stared at him up to the point where it made John a bit uncomfortable.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You seem to come from an impressive family, Dr Smith."

Unsure of how to respond to her remark, he merely said, "Thanks?"

"That was a compliment, so you're very welcome," Clara replied before she snatched away the bag of crisps, earning a glare. "Keep that up and your eyebrows might grow a pair of legs and shout at people."

"Funny," John growled before he eventually cracked a smile after seeing how happy Clara looked.

Less than an hour later, they finally arrived in Blackpool.

The couple then headed for the ticket barrier and once they were on the other side, Clara immediately sprinted to a man waiting in a corner and hugged him. John trailed behind her.

"I've missed you so much, dad," Clara said when they pulled away.

"The feeling is mutual," Dave chuckled before his eyes diverted to the man standing next to his daughter.

"Dad," Clara said as she grabbed John's hand. "This is my boyfriend, John."

If t there was one thing John Smith was sure of, it was that Clara certainly is putting up a better act than he is. He felt awkward and nervous for some strange reason. They were just pretending so why would he feel anxious or even care about her father accepting him?

Dave granted him a warm smile. "It's finally nice to meet you – Clara kept telling me she was going to bring someone along and I had an inkling it was going to be you," he said as they shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr Oswald," John said quietly.

"Please, call me Dave," he insisted as they headed for the car park.

Clara and John trailed behind her father so that they could chat in private.

"I'm glad that went well – my dad seems to like you," she commented, unaware that they were still holding hands.

"I thought he was going to chew my head off," he muttered, enjoying the physical contact.

Clara shook her head. "That's Linda's job."

The journey home was a quiet affair, but mostly awkward. All three sat in silence as Dave drove. Clara and John had opted to sit at the back. After less than five minutes, he could no longer bear the silence and decided to engage in small talk.

He cleared his throat. "So, John, how did you and Clara meet?"

John quickly glanced at Clara before he spoke. "We met at a food market in Camden Town."

"I see…," Dave murmured, concentrating his eyes on the road.

No less than five seconds later, he asked, "How long have the two of you been dating?"

"Six months," Clara said.

"Seven," John added. "Six to seven months."

This time, Dave merely nodded, unsure of what to say before his mind came up with a new question. "And what do you do?"

"I'm a maths lecturer," he answered and felt Clara leaning against him. Looks like he wasn't the only one who was exhausted after a long day.

Dave shifted his eyes to the rear-view mirror for a split moment. "That's quite impressive – Clara had initially wanted to study maths."

John's eyes widened before he looked at the woman next to him. "Really – you never told me that," he said quietly.

Clara merely giggled, leaning her cheek against his shoulder. "Thanks, dad," she said, earning a smile from him. "That's because I was torn between English and maths but in the end, I thought the former suited me better."

"A missed opportunity to solve the Navier-Stokes equation together, then," he quipped.

Once again, Dave could feel the awkward silence set in so he decided to switch on the radio. The song that was currently playing was 'Every Breath You Take'. It would seem he just made it worse.

Eventually, they reach Dave's home. John was beyond grateful that they had finally reached their destination once they stepped out of the car. He didn't think he could last any longer. He then saw an elderly woman step out of the house as he opened the boot of the car.

"You've finally made it," Clara's grandmother said as she hugged her grandchild.

"Yeah, the train got delayed half-way through," Clara said as she pulled away.

"Who's your plus one," her nan whispered excitedly.

She turned around and watched as John pulled out their luggage. "That would be my boyfriend," she replied, as the words came out naturally. If she was completely honest, she loved the sound of it. "John," she called, and he immediately ran to her side.

"You wouldn't happen to have a brother you could introduce me to, do you?" was the first thing Clara's nan said to John. She then proceeded to wink at him.

The poor man stood where he was, baffled. He quickly glanced at an amused looking Clara. "Um, no, I don't have a brother."

"She's just messing with you," Clara giggled as they stepped inside.

"Maybe I'm just cursed," he muttered under his breath.

"The two of you must be exhausted," Clarice Oswald commented. "Your room is exactly as you've left it, dear, so why don't the both of you rest first-"

Clara immediately cut in. "That won't be necessary, nan – John and I will be staying at a B&B nearby."

"Nonsense! Why on earth would you book a room when you have a home here."

"It's very nice of you to accommodate us, but we've already booked-" John began.

Clarice shook her head. "I will not have my own granddaughter and her boyfriend sleep at a B&B when the both of you can just sleep in Clara's bedroom – is it Ace B&B?"

"Yep," Clara sighed in defeat, knowing that her grandmother had won the argument.

"You're in luck, then - I'll just phone Edna and tell her to cancel your booking - go and rest, the both of you," Clarice instructed, a look of triumphant plastered on her face.

Clara and John exchanged looks before they decided to give in.

"So, where's Linda?"

Dave finally stepped into the house and shut the door. "She's upstairs."

As if on cue, Linda emerged from the staircase. "Dave, there's been some last-minute changes – we have to use blue napkins instead of turquoise since they don't have enough stock-" Linda muttered before she looked up from her phone and was greeted by the sight of her soon to be step-daughter and a stranger.

"Linda."

"Clara."

John could already feel the intense hatred in the air. The feeling of discomfort returned when Linda examined him head to toe.

"I decided to bring my boyfriend to the wedding."

Linda frowned. "Boyfriend?"

Clara crossed her arms. "Yes, John is my boyfriend," she repeated.

Linda locked eyes with Dave. "First the one obsessed with bowties and now this?"

"I'm sorry, are you suggesting something?" Clara snapped.

"Well, she is an adult," Dave began as he shook his head and signalled Linda to let it go.

Clarice fought the urge to facepalm. Some things just never change.

"Do you happen to have an issue with who I date – I doubt you have a say in this."

"Look, there's no need to be childish and I don't have time for this," Linda said. "Dave, I need you to drive me to the venue – the flowers should have arrived by now – I need to make sure they got it right."

"Ok, let's go," Dave said quickly as he pulled the door open and left the house in a haste.

Once Linda was out of earshot, Clarice spoke. "It's been a long day, go and rest," she said gently to the couple.

John silently followed Clara to her bedroom and once they were inside, he set the suitcases aside, hung his suit and her dress on a door handle, and closed the door. His brain racked the right words to say to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she murmured before sitting on the bed. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

He shrugged. "Don't be – you really weren't joking, were you?"

Clara finally smiled. "I'd rather have your sister ask us about having safe sex than going through this."

John groaned as he remembered the embarrassing moment. "You're never letting that one go, are you?"

"It's funny," she justified, giggling. "And we're going to be sharing a room – sorry about that too – I was so sure my nan wouldn't be this persistent."

Now that she mentioned it, he realised that the bed was a single bed. Sure, two people could fit in, if they cuddled but he was going to be a gentleman and sleep on the floor.

"Stop apologising and it's not a big deal – I'll just sleep on the floor."

Her eyes widened when she realised what he meant. "Oh, right… I'm sure I have an extra duvet in the wardrobe… are you sure you're fine taking the floor?"

"Absolutely," he answered a bit too quickly.

Clara nodded before she unpacked her suitcase. "There are fresh towels in the second drawer, I'm sure of it," she said, carrying her pyjamas and toiletries. "I hope you don't mind if I use the bathroom first."

"It's your home."

Silently, she stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. John was left alone with his thoughts.

He unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. Safe sex and now sharing a room with Clara. He certainly didn't imagine that their plan would diverge this much. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a picture frame on the nightstand and decided to take a closer look at it.

It was a picture of Clara, at maybe around the age of 14 or 15, with whom he presumed to be her mother standing beside her. It then occurred to him that she had never really spoken about her mother aside from mentioning she had passed away.

"That was taken after I won an essay writing competition," Clara spoke, surprising John.

He immediately set the photo down. He cleared his throat. "You look just like her."

She gave him a sad smile before looking away. "You can have the bathroom, now."

By the time he stepped out of the bathroom in his nightwear, there was a pillow and duvet on the floor. Clara was already in bed, reading a book, but she looked as if she was ready to fall asleep at any moment.

"Do you want me to switch off the lights?" John asked.

"Please, I might fall asleep any second now," she replied, closing the book. "Thanks."

He killed the lights and slowly navigated his way to his makeshift bed in the dark.

Twenty minutes later, Clara was still awake, unable to sleep as her mind kept replaying the words Linda had thrown at her.

She thought John had fallen asleep but was surprised to hear him say, "She's wrong about you."

"What?"

"You were just defending yourself – she was wrong to say you were being childish," John murmured.

"Thanks, John… good night."

He could have sworn he felt her smile in the darkness.

"Good night, Clara."

The very next morning, Clara was woken up by the sound of a honking car. She rolled over and checked her phone for the time. 6:45. Fifteen minutes to go. As she was about to fall asleep again, she heard footsteps and saw a shadow outside her door.

"I'm just going to wake Clara up and then we can sort out the wedding favours… no it's the one in the small box," she heard her nan say and she immediately sat up. The shadow disappeared. "The one in the small box…," the voice trailed away.

Clara took the chance to wake up John. She climbed out of bed and knelt beside him. "John," she whispered. "Wake up."

He groaned before rolling over. She needed him to sleep in her bed before they get busted. Clara shook his shoulder. "John."

He was finally roused from his sleep. "Hmm, what?"

"I need you to get into bed," she said, helping him up.

John was still half-asleep to fully comprehend what was going on and so, he just went along. "Why do you need me in bed?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the mattress.

Clara hid the duvet next to the drawer. "Just go back to sleep for all I care," she instructed.

He couldn't be bothered to argue with her at this hour and did as he was told by pulling the covers up to his chin, breathing in Clara's scent.

The shadow returned. No doubt it was her grandmother. Would it be weird for her to open the door right now and tell her grandmother she was awake? Would she be suspicious? Clara didn't have much time to think as she saw the door handle slowly pull down. She climbed back into bed.

"Move over," she ordered and spooned with John. She paused when she felt his morning wood poking against her lower back. "Can't you move any further?"

"Sorry, any further and I fall off," he said awkwardly, trying his best to distance himself from her but he could barely move without falling off the mattress.

They stopped talking and pretended to be asleep when the door creaked opened and Clarice poked her head in. "Clara, John, it's almost seven – the wedding is at ten."

"Thanks, nan, we'll be up in no time," Clara said, beaming with the best sleepy face she could muster.

Once the door closed, Clara let out a sigh of relief. "That was a close one," she said, unaware she was leaning back against his chest.

John didn't say anything. His mind was preoccupied with the fact that they were still cuddled together.

Just when they thought the worst was over, the door suddenly burst opened with such force and two children came running in.

"Aunty Clara! Aunty Clara!" they exclaimed, but their smiles dropped when they saw their beloved aunt with a stranger in bed.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you so much for your awesome support! :)_

* * *

Clara forced a smile. "Emily, Tim, when did you two get here?"

Emily and Tim Tyler, Clara's beloved niece and nephew.

The twins shared a look before Emily spoke. "Just now – ok, I'm going to go now," she said and dragged her twin brother out of the room.

The door was shut, and the couple were left alone once more. They said nothing as they lied in bed, unsure of what to do next without making things even more awkward.

"So, um, your niece and nephew?" John asked, unable to bear the silence any longer.

"Yep, they're my cousin's children – used to babysit them back when I was in uni," Clara replied, biting her bottom lip. Half of her mind told her to get out of bed while the other half wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep in John's embrace. She was tempted to give in. for some strange reason.

"Do you mind if I take a shower first?" John suddenly asked, untangling himself from her.

"Sure, go right ahead," she said a bit too quickly. The next thing she knew, John grabbed his suit and closed the bathroom door.

At least Clara was able to breathe properly now. Why is that they were always in the habit of ending up in an awkward situation? She heard the shower running in the bathroom, followed by a knock before the bedroom door slowly creaked open. The twins had returned.

"May we come in, Aunty Clara?" Tim asked before he heard his aunt telling them to come in.

"You two got here early," she commented as the twins approached her.

Emily spoke first. "Mummy and Daddy said they wanted to avoid heavy traffic."

"Aunty Clara, do you have a boyfriend?" Tim asked curiously. He decided to get straight to the point.

This time, she chuckled. "Yeah, he was the one who looked like a startled owl when then two of you burst in."

"I can you hear you!" John yelled from the bathroom.

The twins giggled.

"What do we call him?" Emily whispered. "Do we call him Uncle?"

Clara paused for a moment before she shrugged. "You can call him Uncle John I guess."

The two ten-year-olds exchanged smiles before they raced out of the room. "We'll be back Aunty Clara!"

The twins left the room in a haste to report of their discovery to their parents.

Twenty minutes later, John emerged out of the bathroom, fresh-faced and wearing a crisp black suit. Clara couldn't help but stare at him.

"What?" he asked as he reached for the tie in the suitcase. He furrowed his brows when he looked at her again. "Why are your eyes inflating?"

"My eyes do not inflate," she insisted, climbing out of bed.

John decided to change the subject. "So where is the wedding taking place?" he asked looking into the mirror as he tied his tie.

"At a hotel just outside the city – we're having an outdoor wedding," Clara stated before the shut the door. The bathroom smelled of John's cologne. Whatever brand he's using, it was definitely having an effect on her.

They heard a soft knock. "Clara, John, I've prepared breakfast downstairs in case you're hungry," Clarice said.

"Thank you," both said in unison.

Once he was happy with his appearance, John thought it might be a good idea to eat something light before the wedding. He knocked on the bathroom door. "I'm going downstairs to have breakfast."

"Yeah, I'll join you soon."

Without another word, he left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen. He was greeted by the sight of Emily and Tim at the table, eating their meals.

"Hello," the twins greeted.

John granted them a smile before sat down. He reached for a piece of toast as the children watched him like a hawk.

"Uncle John," Tim began.

His eyes widened. Is he seriously an uncle now? "Uh, yes?"

"Are you Scottish?" Emily asked. "You sound different."

He spread butter on the toast. "Yes, I am."

"Which part of Scotland are you from?"

"Glasgow."

They ate breakfast in silence until Tim became curious again.

Tim then asked another question. "How did you end up becoming Aunty Clara's boyfriend?"

He was just about to take another bite of hit toast when the boy decided to go for the million-pound question. "I met your aunt at a food market."

"What happened then?" Emily questioned, wanting to hear more.

John racked his brain for a quick answer. "She stained my shirt by accident and I asked her out on a date."

"So it was love at first sight?" Tim concluded.

Bloody hell. He had no idea how to respond to that. "Well, your aunt is a very intelligent and beautiful woman," he stammered.

"Who is?" Clara asked as she stepped into the kitchen. John turned around, about to give a clever retort when he saw the dress she was wearing. Clara had only applied light makeup, which in his opinion suited her. Well, if he was honest, she didn't need any, but what really made him speechless was how stunning she looked in the red dress. His jaw dropped. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Aunty Clara, I think Uncle John's brain has stopped working," Emily giggled.

Clara took the empty seat between Tim and John. "Has it?"

He snapped back to reality. "Nonsense, I'm still talking, aren't I?"

"Kids, have you finished your meal yet?" a woman asked as she entered the kitchen. Her eyes lit up when she saw her cousin.

The two women embraced each other. "I think it's been too long since I last saw you," Rose Tyler exclaimed.

"Definitely," Clara agreed before she introduced Rose to John. "Anyway, did the twins mention John to you or do I still need to give a formal introduction?"

"Emily and Tim already put me up to speed," Rose chuckled. "Nice to finally meet you – these two wouldn't stop talking about 'Aunty Clara's boyfriend'."

"Likewise," was all John said as he eyed the children warily.

Rose then focused her attention back to her kids. "Alright, finish your meal – your father's waiting for you in the car."

Tim and Emily finished their meal and placed their dishes in the sink.

"Bye Aunty Clara."

"Bye Uncle John."

"Bye, see you guys at the wedding!"

Finally, he was free from the interrogation.

The couple ate their breakfast in silence until Clara decided to talk. "The twins seem to like you."

"They're just curious."

Clara arched a brow, unconvinced that the twins were merely 'curious'. "Alright, what did the three of you talk about, then?"

He simply shrugged. "They asked me if I'm Scottish."

"And?"

He stood up, taking the last bite of his toast before walking to the sink. "Nothing more," he said innocently. "Like I said they were just being curious."

The glint in Clara's eyes never disappeared, but she decided to let him off the hook this time.

John checked his watch, taking the opportunity to change the subject. "Wedding starts in two hours."

"Yeah, we're just waiting for nan to finish up."

Two hours later, Clara watched as her father and Linda exchange their vows with a solemn expression. She was happy her father found happiness, but she just wished it wasn't someone like Linda.

"Are you alright?" John whispered.

She waited for a second, witnessing her father and Linda giving and receiving their rings. "Yes, thank you."

He silently observed her for a few moments longer before he gently grabbed her hand. He then felt a gentle squeeze from her. They share a look before focusing back on the wedding, holding hands until the ceremony was over.

Emily and Tim were seated behind the couple and witnessed the small gesture of affection. They weren't done just yet with Uncle John.

At the wedding reception, Clara was finally able to relax. The cheerful and pleasant atmosphere eased her a bit. She sat waiting for John who had gone to get some cake. Looking around, she saw the twins and their parents seated at a table nearby and was sure that the two rascals would want to sit with her as soon as John returned.

"I come bearing cakes," John said as he placed the two plates of cake on the table before taking his seat next to her.

She beamed at him. "Thank you," she murmured.

He paused and said, "If you're unwell…"

"No, no," Clara insisted, straightening her shoulders. "I'm fine – just thinking – this is my thinking face," she joked.

John set his cake aside. "Would it cheer you up if I showed you a picture of K9 in a Batman costume – Amy sent me the picture this morning."

This time, she gave him a genuine smile. "I miss your goofy dog, and yes, I'd like to see that very much."

He pulled out his smartphone and showed her the picture, earning a giggle.

"Aunty Clara, Uncle John, may we sit with you?" Emily asked.

"Of course, you can," Clara chuckled.

The twins raced to their table, grabbed their food and returned to where Clara and John were seated.

"So, we didn't really get a chance to properly catch up this morning – how's school?"

"Fine," they said in unison.

Emily then added. "I have a chess competition next week."

"And I joined the football club," Tim said.

"Well, it sounds like the both of you are spending your time well," John commented.

Clara decided to get another glass of champagne. "I'll be back – behave yourselves," she said to the twins.

As soon as their aunt was out of earshot, the two ten-year-olds grinned at John.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Are you and Aunty Clara going to get married soon?"

It was a good thing he hadn't chewed on his cake when they asked that question or he would have been choking. Children and their endless curiosity. "I've… I've only known her for a short while."

"How long?"

"A month," he answered before he realised the mistake he made. "I mean, six months – seven – yes, seven months."

He had almost forgotten they were only pretending to be lovers. How could he not when her own niece and nephew were treating him as if he was part of the family.

Tim and Emily glanced at each other before the younger twin spoke. "Uncle John, can we ask you one more question?"

He hesitated for a moment before he nodded.

"If you're Aunty Clara's boyfriend, does that mean you're her sugar daddy?"

The twins' father, who was walking past them, heard their conversation stopped dead in his tracks. "I'm so sorry about that, John," he said.

Poor John was just too shocked to have said anything as David Tyler took his children to a corner and gave them a scolding.

"You're not supposed to say that to someone, and certainly not to Uncle John," he explained. "Do you know what that term means?"

Emily and Tim shook their heads, eyes on the ground.

"Right, where did you learn such a language?"

"We overheard it."

"From whom?"

Emily then pointed at someone sitting in the main table. She was pointing directly at Linda.

"Bloody hell, and I thought the pear tart was bad," David muttered under his breath. "Ok, what I want you to do right now is to apologise to Uncle John, alright?"

"Yes, daddy," they replied before they were ushered back to the dining area.

The twins still had their eyes on the ground when they stood in front of John. "Uncle John," Tim began.

"Go on," David beckoned.

"We want to apologise – we're sorry if we've offended you," Emily mumbled.

John and David exchanged an awkward look. "That's quite alright and thank you – apology accepted."

"What's going on here?" Clara asked, a confused expression plastered on her face.

John and David exchanged another look.

"Oh, the twins were just joking around," John explained.

"Something like that," David added before he looked at his children. "You two behave yourselves," he said firmly before walking away.

Clara set down her glass of champagne. "Ok, would anybody like to put me up to speed?"

John avoided eye contact and the twins were as silent as mice.

"Emily, Tim," Clara said sternly.

Timothy Tyler was the first to crack. "We asked Uncle John if he's your sugar daddy – we're sorry – we didn't know what it means."

The three were surprised when Clara started laughing.

John scratched the back of his neck. "I think your aunt has lost the plot."

Clara placed a hand on his arm. "I honestly thought that the twins said something rude to you – but I think you're right – you might be cursed."

"Brilliant," he growled, crossing his arms.

"So, you're not mad, Aunty Clara?"

Clara regained her composure and shook her head. "No, I'm just remembering something Uncle John's sister said."

As Tim opened his mouth to ask what it was, he saw John shaking his head. The boy remained silent.

* * *

"I think it's clear that you're cursed to be asked ridiculous questions," Clara said as they entered her bedroom. They had left the wedding reception about an hour ago as her nan had complained of her aching back. Clara thought it would be a good idea to leave after spending almost three hours talking to her relatives and introducing them to John.

"Great, just great – first my sister, then your niece and nephew and then your distant uncle asking if I'm still able to have children," he muttered, loosening his tie. He noticed that Clara had been a bit tipsy during the reception and had offered to drive. He was glad he did as he was sure she was slightly drunk right now.

Clara sank down on the mattress. "Jokes aside, thank you," she said sincerely.

John arched a brow. "For… what?"

She stood up and hugged him. "For agreeing to do this, for being a gentleman and apparently, for being 'Uncle John'," she murmured.

He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. "Well, you can repay me by attending Amy's wedding, but I still haven't quite wrapped my head around the uncle thing."

She pulled away. "Don't worry – the wedding's over now."

Two knocks were heard.

"Yeah, coming," Clara said as she opened the door.

Tim and Emily stood in front of her. "Aunty Clara, Aunty Clara, can we have a sleepover?"

Clara glanced back at John who now stuffed his hands in the pockets of his trousers, shrugging. "Err… I don't know… have you asked mummy and daddy?"

"Yes, and please!" they said, with pleading eyes.

Under any other circumstance, Clara would have agreed. Whenever she came home for Christmas, the twins would always have a sleepover with her, but she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to have a sleepover now.

"Alright," she sighed.

"Yay!" Emily and Tim cheered before running downstairs to inform their parents.

"Is it ok with you?"

"It's your home, Clara," he replied. "But I'm not sure where I'm supposed to sleep if they're going to be sleeping in here…"

"Oh, we're going to sleep on the floor."

It suddenly felt warm, so John took of his jacket and unbuttoned his waist coat. "What?"

"You can't expect me to let the twins sleep on the floor – they're kids."

"Right, right."

"And I only have that one extra duvet next to the drawer there, so we're going to have to share," she said quietly.

True to her words, later that night, the twins were tucked into bed, half-asleep, exhaustion creeping in from them playing with their Aunty Clara and Uncle John.

"Are the both of you comfortable?" Clara asked.

"Yes."

John watched silently as she kissed their foreheads. A smile formed on his lips, but it disappeared when she caught him staring. He immediately looked away and pretended to be on his phone.

"Ok," she sighed. "Good night, Emily, good night, Tim."

"Good night, Aunty Clara, Uncle John."

Clara switched off the lights and settled into the make-shift bed next to John. They had shared a bed this morning so what difference does it make if they sleep next to each other, again.

At around midnight, John was woken by someone whispering to him, or rather the person next to him.

"Aunty Clara," Emily whispered, tapping her shoulder, but her aunt was in deep sleep and merely shifted a bit.

John decided to spare Clara the trouble. "Emily, what is it?"

"I'm thirsty, but I don't want to do downstairs alone."

He checked the time on his phone before sat up. "I'll take you downstairs."

He pulled the covers away and guided her to the kitchen where Emily quickly grabbed a glass and filled it with water. "Ok, I'm done."

John scratched the back of his head and waited for Emily to leave before switching off the lights. They returned to Clara's bedroom and Emily set the glass of water on the nightstand. "Thank you, Uncle John."

"Don't mention it," he said sleepily before returning to bed. As soon as he was settled in, Clara rolled over and draped an arm over his torso. John's body immediately tensed. He wasn't one for cuddling, and there really wasn't enough space for him to manueover around so eventually, he gave up. He glanced at the sleeping woman next to him and couldn't help but notice how peaceful Clara looked. John pulled the covers up a bit and closed his eyes. He slept that night with Clara Oswald in his arms, both content and comfortable despite sleeping on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you so much for all your amazing support. Enjoy reading the chapter :)_

* * *

Clara Oswald was woken by the sound of giggling children. She let out a tired groan, feeling as if her head was being hit with a hammer from the inside. She rolled over and snuggled closer to the warm pillow next to her or so she thought. It wasn't soft enough to be a pillow. In fact, as she became more awake, she realised there was something heavy draped over her. She opened her eyes and realised it was John's arm. They were cuddled together.

They were so many questions running through her head but first thing's first. Slowly, she lifted his arm, careful not to wake John before sitting up.

Clara heard Emily and Tim screeching and John shifted in his sleep. They must be playing outside, and her assumption was right when she checked the window. Clara then focused her attention on John who was still sleeping soundly.

She glanced at the clock. 9:12. They had a few hours to spare before they had to leave to catch their train. She decided to let John sleep and quietly left the room.

"Well look who's finally awake," chimed Clara's nan.

"It's still early," Clara answered sheepishly.

Clarice lowered the volume on the telly. "There's food in the kitchen if you're hungry – is your adorable boyfriend awake yet?"

"Nan!" Clara said as she entered the kitchen and saw the food laid out on the table. She couldn't help but think about the term. Boyfriend.

John wasn't actually her boyfriend and yet, ever since they arrived in Blackpool, everything felt natural.

"It is the truth – the twins love him, and he was nice enough to help carry the wedding favours – and not to mention the looks you two share – I'd say he's a keeper."

Clara paused. "What do you mean by looks?" she asked as she returned to the living room.

Clarice smiled innocently. "He looks at you as if you're the stars and you look as if you're ready to bed him every time he interacts with the twins."

"No, I don't," Clara insisted immediately, cheeks burning.

"I'm your nan, Clara – I know what I see when I see it."

She was about to open her mouth to give a counter-argument, but she never got the chance as the twins raced into the living room in a fit of giggles. Face red covered in sweat.

"Aunty Clara, we found a ladybird in the garden – would you like to see it?" Tim asked.

Clara ruffled his hair. "I'd love to but maybe later."

"Is Uncle John awake?" Emily then asked.

The twins' aunt glanced at the clock mounted on the wall. "Maybe you can find out yourself – wake him up if he hasn't."

Emily and Tim ran up the stairs and headed straight for Clara's bedroom. "Uncle John, are you awake?" they asked cheerfully, rousing John from his slumber.

He groaned, rolling over. "Not yet."

Tim stepped inside. "Aunty Clara told us to wake you up!"

"That's very mean of her."

"Everybody else is awake and we want to show you a ladybird we found," Emily added.

John finally sat up. "Alright, alright, I'm up."

"Yay!" they cheered before leaving John be. Those two are something else for sure.

Shortly after, Clara entered the room, bringing with her two plates of sausages and eggs. "Hey, thought you might be hungry."

He flashed her a smile. "Thanks, but you didn't have to go through the trouble."

"Trust me," Clara said as she handed him his breakfast, sitting next to him. "I'm sparing you from being interrogated by the twins again."

"What more could they ask?"

"Do you really want to find out?"

John pursed his lips. "Good point."

They ate their meal in silence, enjoying the tranquillity. It was difficult to just sit and relax with a handful of children around so to be able to just eat without being questioned every five seconds by two bright ten-year-olds was a breath of fresh air for John Smith. If he was completely honest, he was a bit sad that his short holiday was about to come to an end.

* * *

' _We are now approaching London Euston. This service terminates here.'_

As soon as the train came to a halt, John got up to his feet and collected their luggage from the compartment.

"Thanks," Clara said quietly he handed her suitcase.

He gave her a shy smile before both stepped out of the train and headed for the ticket barrier. The moment they were on the other side, John cleared his throat. "So, I'll see you soon, then – you mentioned your school will be visiting my uni?"

Clara had almost forgotten about the upcoming visit. "Oh yeah, I'm not sure what the schedule is going to be like but hopefully I'll see around."

He nodded his head before looking down at his feet while she looked at the passing crowd.

"Thanks again for a nice weekend – I don't think I could have survived the wedding alone."

"Not a big deal – I became an uncle," he joked.

"And the twins' new favourite uncle at that too," Clara added. "Anyway, I need to catch the tube."

"Right, yes and I need to pick up K9," John remembered. His poor pet must be missing him right now.

"Tell him I said hi."

"I will," he replied as they began walking in opposite directions.

Just as he thought the conversation was over, he heard Clara call his name and so, he turned around. She walked up to a confused looking John and pecked him on the cheek.

"That's for what you said two nights ago," she murmured before walking away, smiling shyly.

John stood in the centre, looking like a startled owl and not caring that people were bumping into him. He wasn't sure how long he stood there but he could still feel her lips on his right cheek. He eventually regained his composure and was on his way to the cab stand.

As soon as he got into a cab, he instructed the driver to their destination, ignoring the weird look he received. Less than half an hour later, he was standing in front of Amy and Rory's home, waiting for someone to answer the door. That someone turned out to be his pet dog. He could hear the German Shepherd barking excitedly behind the door.

"K9, step back – I can't open the door," John heard Rory say.

As soon as the door was open, K9 jumped out and circled around his owner, barking happily and wagging his tail. John nearly lost his balance, but he knelt down to greet his pet. "Somebody missed me, I see."

The pup was thrilled to see his owner again. Three days had been far too long. Not only that, but K9 was able to pick up Clara's scent on John so the dog became even more excited.

"Yes, I know you miss me," John chuckled, trying to get K9 to sit still. "What – why are you looking at me like that?" he asked Rory.

He had received the same look from the cab driver, so something must be off. Rory cleared his throat but before he could speak, they heard Amy say, "Is John here – I haven't said goodbye to the good boy yet!"

As soon as she saw John, her face morphed into that of shock and then amusement.

"Alright, what is it – I've been getting the same weird look now," he demanded.

Amy smiled mischievously before pointing a finger at her cheek. Rory merely nodded.

John pulled out his phone and opened the camera app. As soon as he saw his face, he finally knew what was going on. There was a bright red lipstick mark on his right cheek. Bloody hell.

"So, research conference, huh?"

John avoided eye contact. "I'm not saying anything," he muttered.

His cousin crossed her arms. "Don't worry – I'm letting you off the hook today."

John rolled his eyes. "Thanks," he said sarcastically. "And thank you for babysitting K9," this time, he was sincere.

"We'd be more than happy to do it again if you tell us right now the woman you're seeing!"

"Fat chance!" John retorted as he and K9 walked away, heading home.

* * *

"Could you just tell me that one more time – I just want to hear how your nan insisted you and John share a room – I just have to," Martha said on the other end.

Clara groaned, burying her face in a pillow. "You've heard it twice – I'm not going through it again."

"Well, I told you so," she chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in but I still I haven't told you everything yet – the story is far from over."

"I'm sitting in the break room right now waiting for you to tell me all the juicy details – did you two share a bed – did something even more happened?"

"Martha!"

She heard her best friend giggle loudly over the phone. "I'm guessing something did, then?"

Clara began recounting the anecdote of how she had to share a bed with John on the morning of the wedding, leaving out the detail they were spooned together due to the small mattress. Nonetheless, Martha found it amusing.

"And your nan wasn't suspicious at all?"

"Nope, she just left us be – but then the twins came and well, let's just say they were shocked to see a stranger in bed with their aunt."

Once again, Martha laughed out loud. "What happened next?"

"Told them John is my boyfriend and they started interrogating him, like a full-blown interrogation disguised in cuteness."

"How did your so-called boyfriend handle it?"

This time, Clara chuckled. "Pretty well until they asked 'Uncle John' if he's my sugar daddy."

"Bless them."

"Ha-ha – they overheard Linda talking which was how they learned that word."

"Sounds like you had a fantastic weekend, regardless – all thanks to the twins and John."

Clara's lips formed a smile. "Yeah, I guess they did."

"Are you sure you don't have a crush on Dr John Peter Smith?" Martha asked.

Clara shook her head, dismissing the idea immediately. "Of course not, we're friends with benefits... that came out wrong – you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I'm starting to doubt that," Martha said cheekily. "I mean, sharing a bed, introducing him as 'Uncle John' to Emily and Tim – sounds to me you have an actual boyfriend."

"I have to make it seem realistic," Clara argued. "Besides, I'm sure he sees it the same way."

Martha had a feeling that both Clara and John were starting to develop feelings for each other, even if they were unaware of it but she decided that was a conversation for another day. She has patients to attend to.

"If you say so," Martha replied. "I need to go now – have to do my rounds."

"Right, talk to you soon."

Clara hung up and placed the phone next to her. She blew air between her lips.

No. She definitely doesn't have a crush on John. They are good friends. Friends with benefits but not in the sexual context. Yes, that's right. Clara kept convincing herself that that was the case.

However, there was a voice at the back of her mind that told her she was simply lying to herself.

* * *

"Ok, moving on to the next subtopic," John said to a lecture theatre of fifty students. "The Circulation Theorem!"

He wrote the title on the blackboard before looking down at the sheet of paper he was holding in one hand and then at the clock on the wall. "I'll just write down the equation and I'll explain what the term means in the next lecture since we're running out of time."

He quickly wrote down the equation on the blackboard and turned around. "In case you're wondering where we'll be using this, it's in the next subtopic – sea breezes and we assume that the circulation is a closed curve which is why we have Green's Theorem here."

He waited for a moment, to let his students jot down their notes before he spoke again. "If you don't have any questions, I'll see you tomorrow - thank you."

John collected all his belongings and left the room, walking back to his office. It was noon and he didn't have any lectures for the rest of the day so that meant he could spend time working on his research. As soon as he stepped out of the lift, Kate appeared from the hallway.

"I need you to do me a favour," the head of the department said as John unlocked the door to his office.

"What sort of favour?" he asked warily.

"Sarah was supposed to cover it but she's on family emergency – the university has a group of Year 11s visiting from Coal Hill today and we need someone to give a lecture of the maths courses we offer, as well as talking a bit about the maths that we teach here."

"And you want me to do it," he finished. He hadn't seen Clara yet, but he was sure she would be at the talk, so it wasn't like he was going to spend a whole hour talking to pudding brains.

Kate nodded. "Sorry, but you're the only one with a free schedule in the afternoon."

"That's fine – I'll do it – when's the talk?"

"In an hour."

John arched a brow. "You could have told me sooner, Kate."

"This is a last-minute thing."

"I'll see what I can do," John sighed as he took a seat in his chair.

How the hell was he going to show a bunch of teenagers that maths is an interesting subject to learn without sounding boring? He pondered until he saw something from the corner of his eyes.

Against the wall stood his shiny electric guitar.

Brilliant.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you so much for your awesome support! I had loads of fun writing this chapter so I hope you'll enjoy it :)_

* * *

"Michael do not wander off," Clara warned as she caught one of her students trying to sneak into an empty computer room.

"Yes, miss,", the year 11 said as he gave her a defeated look before joining the group again.

"Well spotted," Danny commented as they walk around the building.

Clara gave her colleague a polite smile before resuming her focus on the student ambassador who was talking about the departments residing in the building.

"Where are we going now, Bill?" a student asked.

"So, we're on our way to the lecture theatre – there's going to be a maths talk by Dr Smith," she explained. "It's going to be amazing – he's an amazing lecturer! Trust me."

Clara couldn't help but smile when she heard his name being mentioned. She had been touring the university for the past two hours now and hasn't seen a hair of John since. It would be nice to hear him give a talk on his area of expertise.

Her sudden shift in mood didn't go unnoticed.

Danny cleared his throat to get her attention. "Do you know the speaker?"

Clara immediately snapped out of her thoughts. "What makes you say that?"

"You had that look of recognition when the girl mentioned his name."

Maybe her nan was right about her facial expressions. "Yeah, John's my b- friend – he's my friend," she answered hastily, realising how close she was to call him her boyfriend.

Just as Danny was about to ask more questions, they heard Bill talking as she stopped in front of a lecture theatre door. "If everyone could get inside and be seated, Dr Smith will pop up shortly for the talk – by the way, is there anyone here who's interested in studying maths?"

The group of about a hundred pupils and four teachers were ushered into the room. A moment later, another group from a different school entered the theatre.

"I didn't know there'd be another group," Bill said to her friend.

"Yeah, Professor Stewart told me to just drag them here, so I did," the student said and shrugged.

Clara chose a seat in the middle of the room, preferring to sit in the corner, and Danny sat next to her as more people came pouring in. At this point, the theatre was completely packed.

While everyone else was busy settling in, John who had been observing the crowd from a distance from outside had spotted Clara the moment the group had arrived but what bothered him a bit was her colleague. It looked as if he was standing a little too close to her and for some reason, it bothered him. There was somebody off about the body language and he could also tell the man is a PE teacher.

As soon as everyone was in, John adjusted the guitar strap hanging on his shoulder, walking to the room before stopping in front of the door, putting on his wayfarers and then held the guitar in both hands.

He kicked the door open, which hopefully Kate won't ever find out, and played the riff of Pretty Woman, silencing every single person in the room.

John's sharp eyes immediately spotted Clara in the crowd. She was seated in a corner in the middle section and PE next to her.

Speaking of Clara Oswald, her mouth was agape as he continued playing the song and she was sure he had spotted her. Why else would he look in her direction?

People were still silent and for very good reasons too. One, he looked nothing like a lecturer and more like a punk-rock street magician. Two, nobody saw it coming. Half the audience was confused, wondering if they were in the right room while the other half was enjoying the show in awe. They certainly weren't expecting a man dressed in a hoodie and plaid trousers to walk in like a rock-star. Bill and her friend, however, were used to his antics, so they were grinning from ear to ear.

"Now," he began as he stopped playing. "You're probably wondering why I just walked in here and played Pretty Woman -answer: I can and that was the first song that came to mind," he explained, approaching the desk and set the guitar against it before taking off his shades.

"Hello, I'm Dr John Smith, and welcome to Imperial College – welcome to the maths talk," he said, logging in to the PC.

He took the audience's silence as a confirmation to continue.

"So, you're probably asking," he continued, waiting to be logged in. "If this a maths talk, why the guitar?"

As he walked around, he made eye contact with Clara again. "Well, would you believe me if I told you, you could analyse the sound waves using this," he explained, pulling out a maker from his hoodie and writing down an equation on the whiteboard. "The wave equation."

"For those of you who are taking Further Maths, you will immediately recognise that this is a differential equation – for those of you who don't know what that is, it's just an equation with derivatives in it – simple as that – this is a one-dimensional PDE since you have time, t and the spatial variable, x."

Clara still hadn't fully recovered from John's stunt. There were so many questions going through her mind. Did he play that for her? How the hell did he spot her in a crowd of what, 250 people?

John pulled up a slideshow. "Ok, ok, we get what it is but what was the whole point of me playing the guitar, you ask – sound waves!"

While most people in the room were paying attention to John, Danny Pink wasn't. He couldn't help but notice several things. One, he was sure Dr Smith was staring at Clara the entire time. Two, the song was meant for her and three, the woman sitting next to him hadn't been able to take her eyes off the mathematician the moment he stepped in. It was as if she was under a spell.

"- which is why you have all those fancy computer programs that show you the sound waves or heartbeats – all thanks to Fourier and this equation here," John explained. "Now, before I move on, I'd like to tell you some of the courses we offer – I won't go into detail since most of you can look it up online, but the department doesn't just offer a degree in maths – we also have maths and computer science and maths with education, just to name a few."

For the next 35 minutes, John explained the history of the department, modules it offers and the number of current students it has. Once he was done, he decided to stick around, hoping to say hi to Clara as he saw her move towards him. PE slowly trailed behind.

John flashed her a smile when they made eye contact.

"Did you see me," Clara asked, impressed by his guitar skills and talk.

"When do I not see you?" he quietly replied.

"In all of that crowd?"

What a stupid question. Of course, he did but she needed to hear it from him.

John stuffed his sunglasses into the pocket of his hoodie. "What crowd – there was a crowd, too?"

Clara shook her head. "When did you learn to be charming?"

He shrugged. "I'm full of surprises."

"The way you just kicked your way in was both hilarious and amazing," she gushed.

John gave her a boyish grin, but it soon disappeared when he saw PE standing behind Clara. She turned around and said, "I'll catch up with the group in a moment – you can go first."

Danny nodded quietly before leaving the room.

As soon as PE was out of earshot, John said, "He didn't look too pleased."

"I think that's just the way he looks most of the time – he's new."

John picked up the whiteboard eraser. "Is that so – your school has a new PE teacher?"

Clara paused for a second. "What do you mean PE teacher?"

"He is a PE teacher, isn't he?" he asked, cleaning the board.

"No, he's a maths teacher."

John stopped what he was doing. "Maths," he repeated, thinking. "He's a PE teacher."

"John, Danny is a maths teacher – he teaches maths just like you."

He turned around to look at her, tossing the eraser on the desk. "I'm sorry, it's not coming in – I just can't see it."

Clara decided to change the subject. "Anyway, are you doing anything this evening – I was thinking that maybe we could have a drink or dinner somewhere and you could bring K9 along," she said, feeling slightly nervous, which she couldn't understand why. "Consider it as a reward for that amazing performance you just pulled."

John's smile returned. "That'd be nice – I don't have any plans this evening and I'm sure K9 would love to see you again – I can pick you up at school if that's ok with you…"

"Yeah, that'd be great!"

"Brilliant, I'll see you later then."

Clara beamed at him as she walked out. "Looking forward to seeing K9 again."

As soon as the door closed, John banged his head against the desk. What on earth has gotten into him? One moment he's feeling fine and then the next, he becomes an internal mess whenever Clara smiles at him. There was just something about her that made him want to go above and beyond.

Less than two hours later, the visit came to an end but Clara still hadn't been able to stop smiling since the talk. John just seems to know how to make her smile and put her in a good mood. She looked out the window of the bus, her mind someplace else. Maybe Martha was right. Maybe she did have a crush on John.

"Do you have any plans this evening?" Danny asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, what?"

"Do you have any plans later today – I was wondering if we could have a drink together," he said quietly, so as to not draw the attention of the students.

Clara would have been fine with it if she didn't agree to meet John in the first place. "I do have plans, actually," she began, feeling bad that she had said no to Danny twice now. He seems like a nice guy and she wasn't in a relationship so why not. Besides, they were only going to have drinks.

"But what about tomorrow?" she suggested.

Danny smiled. "Sounds good."

* * *

John Smith stepped into the café cautiously, scratching K9's head when the dog ran up to him. It had been days since the lipstick incident and Amy hasn't mentioned a single word about it. He was getting suspicious and to be honest, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright, why do you look so smug and why haven't you asked me anything?"

His cousin merely shrugged. "Missy told me."

"What?" he exclaimed.

"She even showed me a picture of you and Clara – well done," Amy said, smirking. "And I was actually waiting for you to crack under the silent treatment – seems to have worked."

"I think you should stay away from Missy for a while," John retorted.

Amy chuckled. "Too late for that – so you and Clara, how did you manage to ask her out on a date?" she asked.

"I just asked," he said quietly, grabbing K9's leash. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to be somewhere."

He turned around and stopped halfway when he heard Amy said, "Night out with Clara?"

He turned around, slightly impressed. "Seriously, Missy is a bad influence."

Amy shook her head. "She also told me to remind you of one very important detail if you were ever out on a date with her."

John arched a brow. "What's that?"

She beckoned him to come closer before leaning over the counter and whispering, "Make sure to use protection," before bursting into a fit of giggles.

John fought the urge to roll his eyes. He hates his sister so much right now. "Let's go K9," he muttered, oblivious to how excited his pet was.

After taking the tube and walking for fifteen minutes, he finally found Coal Hill. John could see that there were still students outside, waiting for their parents. He decided to wait in the corner and texted Clara he was waiting for her.

A minute later, K9 began jumping frantically as he tried to run into the school compound. "Down, boy," John said, gripping the leash. "I know you're excited, but you need to be patient."

When K9 finally saw Clara, he began barking and wagging his tail. She immediately spotted the two and approached them.

"Well, hello handsome!" she greeted, caressing his coat, as K9 got on his hind legs and stuck out his tongue.

"Hi," John said shyly when they locked eyes.

"Hi – so do you have a place in mind?" she asked as they began walking.

John grinned. "I've been wanting to eat at this Italian restaurant close by – I don't know about you."

"Anything is fine by me," she replied. "My students are still talking about you, you know – they kept talking about the 'rock-star mathematician' at Imperial College."

John chuckled. "I actually like that."

Just as Clara was about to speak, her phone began ringing. It was her nan. She immediately answered the call. "Hi, nan."

She was on the phone for about two minutes and it didn't sound too good. John heard his name being mentioned but he wasn't sure why.

"Are you alright?" he asked, once she hung up.

Clara forced a smile. "Yeah, yeah, it's just that my nan told me she's coming to visit this weekend."

"So what's the problem."

Clara blew air between her lips. "Right, I know we agreed to only pretend for the sake of the wedding, but she wants you to come over to have dinner – you don't have to agree to if you don't want to."

"Ah, I see," he said awkwardly. "Sure, it's fine… but are you allowed to have pets in your flat?"

Clara's eyes lit up. "Yep, that's totally fine and thank you - nan sounded really enthusiastic when she mentioned you."

"Don't mention it – dinner?" he said, offering his arm.

"Dinner," she confirmed, wrapping her arm around his.

The more Clara Oswald spends time with John Smith, the louder the voice telling her that she definitely has a crush on him, and quite possibly, even going as far as falling for him.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you so much for all your awesome support! :)_

* * *

Dinner had been wonderful and relaxing. John and Clara seem to be getting along so well. They had talked about everything from their respective day to their plan when Clara's grandmother comes to visit.

"Well, she's only going to invite me to dinner, right?" John clarified, putting down the fork.

Clara nodded. "That's what she said – but do you think it's a good idea to maybe include a few of your things in my flat?" she asked, before realising what it implied. "Maybe a couple of books – something like that," she added hastily.

John cleared his throat. "Yes, I'm sure I have a couple of books I could bring along."

Suddenly, K9 barked at him. "You can only bring one toy," he stated.

The dog barked twice this time, shaking his head. "Come on, John, don't be too strict on him," Clara said, as she caressed K9's face.

"Fine, you can bring your tennis ball too."

Satisfied, the pup curled up around Clara's feet once more, earning a giggle. "Does K9 always do this?"

John chuckled. "Only when he wants something from me."

Clara's eyes then lit up. "Speaking of your adorable pet, what kind of food should I get him?"

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that-" John argued, straightening his back. "I'll make sure he's fed before coming over and bring some dog biscuits in case he gets a bit hungry."

"I insist on spoiling him a bit," Clara replied, scratching the dog's ear. "He's such a good boy."

John was sure K9 was giving him a mischievous and triumphant look. "Oh, he knows it," he muttered. "Anything that's raw is fine – like I said, he doesn't need pampering – Amy has that covered."

"And you, obviously."

He arched a brow. "I do not spoil my pet – especially when he's too clever for his own good."

K9 merely looked at his owner innocently, tongue sticking out and tail wagging. "Yeah, keep saying that Dr Smith."

John smiled. "I will, Miss Oswald."

Being the gentleman that he was and knowing K9 would put up his usual fight if he didn't get to say goodbye to Clara properly, John walked Clara home.

"I'll text you when I know more about nan's travel plans," Clara stated as they stood in front of the apartment complex. "But I'm fairly sure she won't be here until early in the evening."

John shrugged. "Makes no difference to me since I don't have any plans this weekend – thank you for dinner, by the way."

"Pleasure's mine," Clara replied. She stood there awkwardly for a moment before deciding to leave. "Right, see you and K9 then."

The dog barked once, a happy look on his face as they watched her enter the building. Once she was inside, John shot his pet a suspicious look. "Alright, what are you up to – you can't possibly know what's going on, can you?" he said to K9 who jumped up and down excitedly in response. "Honestly, you're a bit too clever."

K9 took it as a compliment. He knew his owner had taken a liking to Clara. He was a dog. He could sense it, and he knew the feeling was mutual on her part which made things even better in his dog mind since he loves Clara. The only problem is, his owner has yet to express his feelings to her. He would have to do something about that.

* * *

"Miss, what's the point of us learning about Shakespeare – it's not like it has any applications in the real world," Courtney Woods commented shortly after Clara stopped writing on the whiteboard.

Clara felt tempted to hit her head against the wall. "Miss Woods, for the last time, this is English – if you want to pass your GCSEs, you're going to have to prove you can speak it and understand it," Clara explained, turning around. Just 12 more minutes and she would be free from this torment.

"So, what you're saying is, aside from GCSEs, English is useless?"

Why was she given a student like Courtney Woods? Clara loves teaching but sometimes, she felt as if the universe was trying to make her hate her students. "Miss Woods, if you could please reserve your questions until the end of the lesson, I would appreciate that."

Clara could see the look of triumphant on her student's face, but she decided to ignore it. For the next ten minutes, her lesson went by smoothly and once it concluded, Clara never felt so relieved in her entire life. She sank down in her chair and checked her phone. Her father had sent her a picture from New York.

Her mind then trailed to John. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him since last night and what Martha had said. So maybe she did have a tiny crush on him, but does John feel the same way? Where would their relationship go from there?

Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard a soft knock. Danny stood in the corridor. She had nearly forgotten they were going to have drinks this evening. "Hey."

Clara forced a smile. "Hey, just let me pack my things."

Danny had chosen a pub just 15 minutes away from school.

"Have you ever been to this pub before?" he asked as they took their seats.

"No, never been here before," Clara replied.

She had to admit, Danny was cute and sweet, but they didn't seem to have anything in common at all. They had several small talks and it eventually led Clara to ask the question – why would he leave the army if things were going great for him?

"What made you decide to teach?"

Danny stared at his drink. "I got sick of seeing people dying so I decided to leave and do something worthwhile – my friends told me I should pursue teaching and put my maths degree to good use."

"I guess you didn't have any problems following John's talk yesterday, then," Clara joked.

"Thought he was a bit weird and the guitar was really unnecessary," Danny mumbled.

Clara decided to ignore the tone of his voice. "Well, John does have his quirks and the students loved it."

"Yeah, but he could have just gotten straight to the point."

She furrowed his brows. "The whole point of the talk was to engage with the students – John definitely did just that."

"I didn't see why he had to blast the music so loud – the students would have paid more attention without it."

At this point, Clara was annoyed. Danny was entitled to his opinion but that didn't give him the right to say something false. "I'm sorry, Danny but were you even paying attention – they were quiet and listening to him – I understand that you are much more knowledgeable in maths than most people, but that doesn't give you the right to make you think you're better than everyone else," she said, grabbing her bag. "I think I should leave – I'm sorry."

"No, Clara, wait - I didn't mean to-"

It was too late for apologies as Clara Oswald had already left the pub.

* * *

Saturday came by and when Clara woke up that morning, she had put yesterday's fight behind her. She would have to apologise to Danny for her sudden outburst, but it would have to wait. She had pressing matters to attend to. Her grandmother had called her to inform her that she would indeed take an afternoon train and arrive in the evening. It gave Clara enough time to stock up her fridge and prepare the guest bedroom. She was also mindful to text John and instructed him to arrive an hour before her nan did.

Indeed, he arrived an hour early, well, 50 minutes early. The poor man and his dog spent 10 minutes trying to find the right flat. Once they did, he knocked on the door. A moment later, it swung open and he was greeted by the sight of Clara Oswald.

"Hello," he said.

K9 barked happily.

"Hello, you two."

"These are for your nan," he said quietly, handing her a bouquet of flowers before giving Clara her flowers. "And these are for you."

Her face lit up. "You shouldn't have to John, it's very old-fashioned of you," she teased, stepping aside to let her guests in.

He granted her a shy smile. "I couldn't come empty-handed," he replied before taking off K9's leash. The pup immediately ran up to the sofa and curled into a ball. "K9, you're not supposed to sit on the sofa."

Clara giggled. "Stop being so strict with him – I'll just put these in a vase – make yourself at home."

While she disappeared into the kitchen, John looked around the small yet cosy living area. There was a shelf of books in one corner, filled with books, some old CDs and DVDs and a few photo frames. In another corner was a TV, currently playing some period drama about Queen Victoria.

It was then he was reminded of the books she told him to bring. "Clara, I brought along several books like you told me to."

"Great," she replied, entering the living room with two vases, placing one on the coffee table and the other on the table in the hallway. "Just leave them on the shelf."

John opened his bag and took out two books, one on Complex Analysis and the other on Ordinary Differential Equations. "Two books should be enough, right – these were just collecting dust in my office."

"Yep," she confirmed, standing next to him. "Wow, these are the sort of books that are collecting dust in your office?"

John gave her a boyish grin. "Trust me, these are really basic compared to the other books."

"You look nice – I like your Bowie t-shirt," Clara commented, moving slightly closer to him. He was using the same cologne again. The same one he used back in Blackpool.

"Thank you," he replied shyly, staring into her eyes. "You look beautiful."

She was sure that was the first time she had ever heard him use that term, causing her cheeks to heat up.

Their moment was interrupted when Clara's phone started ringing. They broke eye contact as she answered the phone.

"Yes, nan?" she spoke to her grandmother on the phone for several seconds before hanging up. "Nan's train just got in – she managed to take an earlier train that was delayed so she should be here in 15 minutes."

No less than 15 minutes later, Clarice Oswald arrived, a wide smile on her face as she greeted her granddaughter and John.

"I hope my last-minute trip didn't interrupt your plans," she said as she entered the living room, surprised to see a German Shepherd chewing his toy on the sofa.

"Nonsense, nan, it's always nice to have you around," Clara replied, balancing all the groceries she had bought. "You didn't have to buy all these food, nan – I already did the shopping."

"More food for everybody then and who might this handsome gentleman be?"

K9 heard an unfamiliar voice and stopped what he was doing. He tilted his head in curiosity as he stared at the stranger.

"This is my pet – K9."

K9 sniffed her hand which she held on before he licked it. He let her scratch his head. "Such a sweet dog," she murmured before she focused her attention back to John. "Could you be a dear and take this to the guest bedroom?"

"Of course," he said, taking the suitcase before he realised he had no idea which room is the guest bedroom. Quietly, he entered the kitchen and whispered, "I don't know where the guest bedroom is."

"Door to your left."

"Thanks," he whispered back, leaving the kitchen.

When John returned to the living room, K9 was getting a belly rub from Clarice. "Well someone is being shameless," he commented but K9 ignored him, enjoying the attention he was receiving.

"I think that's enough for now – I have to start preparing dinner," Clarice said, moving her hand away from the dog and earning a groan.

"Do you need any help?" John asked but Clarice shook her head.

"No, no, I want you and Clara to just relax and spend time together while I prepare dinner."

"I don't mind helping," her granddaughter yelled from the kitchen.

Nan smiled. "I hope she isn't always this stubborn with you."

John cleared his throat, unsure of how to respond.

"Nonsense, dear, you and John relax while I get everything sorted."

When Clarice Oswald tells you to do something, you do it. No questions asked. That was exactly what happened to both John and Clara. They decided to pass the time watching a movie with K9 cuddled next to Clara.

Halfway through, Clara couldn't help but notice how her grandmother kept glancing at their direction. "Have you been noticing what I noticed?" she whispered.

"Your nan checking up on us every five minutes?"

They were currently seated next to each other, a wide space between them. Maybe that was why her nan was acting suspiciously. "I have an idea," Clara said before moving closer to John and wrapping her arms around him, resting her cheek on his arm.

"What are you doing?" he asked nervously.

"Proving my theory."

When her nan checked up on them again, instead of a neutral expression, a smile formed on her lips.

There was a look of satisfaction on her face when she saw John wrap his arm around Clara. She never bothered to look at their direction again after that.

* * *

If there was one thing John loved about Clara's nan, it was her cooking. It made him feel as if he was a boy again, eating whatever his mother cooked for him. By the time dinner was over and after chatting for an hour, John felt as if he had overstayed his welcome. As he announced he was about to leave, Clarice objected.

"No, no, that will not happen – I know my visit was a bit unexpected but that doesn't mean you and Clara shouldn't spend time together – just pretend I wasn't even here."

Clara's eyes widened when she realised what her grandmother meant.

"Well, I really don't want to intrude – I'm sure you're here to spend time with Clara, so-"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't like your company or approve of you, John," Clarice said sincerely. "I know what young couples are like – I used to date, too you know."

John was touched by her words. If only she knew the truth.

As Clara was about to open her mouth, her nan stopped her. "Deny all you want but the look on your faces says otherwise."

John and Clara exchanged looks. They knew there was no point in arguing any longer. "Thanks for understanding, nan?"

"Now I have the excuse of making a nice and wonderful breakfast tomorrow morning," Clarice announced before retreating to the guest bedroom.

Once the door shut, Clara rose from the sofa. "I think you need to go home and get your PJs – I don't have anything for you to wear aside from a 'I love Hong Kong' t-shirt but I doubt it will fit you."

They had shared a bed before. Twice. So this wasn't a big deal. Just two people sharing the same mattress.

John nodded. "But won't your nan be suspicious?"

"Just say you needed to get your laptop."

"Brilliant, I'll be back soon – K9 behave yourself while I'm gone."

Half an hour later, John returned to Clara's flat, hiding his nightwear in the laptop bag he carried with him.

"Did you get your laptop?" Clarice asked as she looked away from the TV.

He lifted the bag before knocking on the door to Clara's bedroom.

"Come in," he heard before pulling down the door handle and entering the bedroom.

"No," John muttered when he saw K9 lying next to Clara on the mattress as if it was created solely for him.

"What?" she asked. "He was well-behaved while you were away, so I decided to reward him by letting him sit on the bed."

John shot a look at his pet. "That's a bit unfair since his owner has to sleep on the floor."

"Who said you'll have to sleep on the floor?" she asked, noticing that he had that startled owl look again. He kept stammering, so she decided to put him out of his misery. "The bed is big enough for the both of us."

It was true. The mattress was big enough to fit two people and apparently a large German Shepherd.

"I'll just go and change," John said quietly as he entered the bathroom.

Once she heard the door being locked, she leaned over to K9 and whispered, "Is he always like this?"

If K9 could speak, he would have said, "Only with you."


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you for all your amazing support! :)_

 _I'm not sure if I'll be able to post an update this weekend so here is a new chapter. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

K9 was still lying on the bed even after John had changed into his pyjamas. His pet had a smug yet innocent look to him and he was sure the dog had something planned.

"Is there a reason why you and your dog are having a staring contest?" Clara asked as she stood in front of him with her nightwear in her hands. She then left the bedroom door open. "There's a bowl of water in the kitchen if you're thirsty, handsome boy."

"You're spoiling him," John said in defeat.

"Because his owner is being too tough on him," Clara teased as she entered the bathroom. John shook his head as he placed the laptop bag against the wall, unaware that K9 had jumped out of bed. The dog scratched the door with his paws. His back was facing the pup as he was stuffing some of his belongings into the small bag.

"K9, what are you doing?" John asked as the bathroom door creaked open.

"Yes, K9?"

The dog merely stuck out his tongue and wagged his tail.

"I'll be out shortly, ok?"

The pup pawed the door again when he heard the lock click into place. A moment later, it creaked open and Clara stuck out her head. "Just give me a minute, K9 and I'll leave the bathroom alone," Clara chuckled.

John grabbed the tennis ball on the bed. "Hey, don't try anything funny," he said before tossing the ball at the dog. K9 caught it with ease as his owner turned his back to him. He didn't hear the lock click into place. Perfect.

Quietly, K9 dropped the toy and got on his hind legs, pushing down the door handle. He then ran into the tiny bathroom, startling Clara before grabbing her t-shirt and pyjama bottoms that were on the tub. "K9!" she screeched as the German Shepherd dashed out the bathroom and into the hallway thanks to the bedroom door that was ajar.

John turned around, about to scold his pet when he froze. The bathroom door was wide open and there stood Clara Oswald in her undergarments.

No less than a second later, the door was slammed in his face. "Sorry!" he managed before leaving the bedroom to search for his pet. He found him in the living room, sitting next to nan.

"Something wrong, John?" Nan asked, a look of confusion plastered on her face. "I heard Clara screaming."

"Yes, K9 stole her pyjamas."

"I can see that."

John didn't expect Clarice to take it lightly. "There's no need for you to look so angry – I'm sure K9 just wanted to play," she said gently, ruffling the pup's coat. "He was probably doing you a favour – it's not like you've never seen your girlfriend naked before."

John cleared his throat as he felt his face burning up. This woman is totally shameless, or at least she is when it comes to her granddaughter's relationship. However, he has a German Shepherd to deal with.

"Off the sofa and apologise to Clara," he said sternly, as K9's lowered his ears. He grabbed Clara's nightwear from the coffee table before returning to the bedroom, his pet trailing behind him slowly, eyes to the floor.

John knocked on the bathroom door before it opened slightly, and Clara stuck out her hand. He handed her the pyjamas before signalling K9 to sit in a corner.

Less than a minute later, Clara emerged from the bathroom, her face still red.

"K9 would like to say something," John said quietly, avoiding eye contact. "K9?"

The pup still had his ears lowered as he slowly crawled to Clara. He whimpered when she stared at him with. He then placed a paw on her foot and looked into her eyes with the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

Clara cracked a smile. "Apology accepted – how can I stay mad when you look at me like that?" she cooed, as she knelt to rub his belly.

John stared at them in disbelief. "That's it?"

"Yes, he's a dog," she reasoned. "I'm sure he meant well."

Understatement of the century.

"He knew what he was doing," John argued, crossing his arms as he sat on the edge of the mattress.

K9 moved away from Clara and grabbed his toy hot dog and place it next to John's feet. "See, he's apologising to you."

"It's not going to work."

The pup rested his head on John's lap, staring at him innocently and quietly. Eventually, his owner sighed in defeat. "Just don't do something like that again," he grumbled. K9's ears perked up before he jumped around in excitement. "Alright, calm down, calm down."

When they got into bed, John insisted that his pet should sleep in the corner as punishment. While Clara voiced her disagreement, she thought it might be a good lesson for K9 to not repeat the same mistake again and so, a makeshift dog bed was set up in the corner of the room.

"Meanie," Clara commented as they climbed into bed.

John rolled his eyes. "And you say I'm spoiling him."

"Pampering your dog and being a bit too strict with him are two different things."

"The English teacher speaks," John replied before he felt a pillow hitting him. "Ow!"

She giggled, turning off the lights. "Good night."

"Sleep well, Clara."

It was difficult to believe they were in a fake relationship when everything felt so genuine. Their jokes, their laughs, family members trying to get them closer and now his pet dog too. The saddest part is, all of this will be over in a few months. Well, unless he'd be able to do something about it. Maybe K9 did mean well. He could definitely see things a lot clearer than his idiot of an owner.

"I can hear you think," Clara mumbled.

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

Just as John Smith was about to fall asleep, he saw his dog stealthily jump on the bed before curling into a ball between their feet. He smiled before closing his eyes.

* * *

The first person to wake up that morning was neither Clara nor John. Not even K9. All three were fast asleep. Nan, however, had an early start to the day as she entered the kitchen. The faint smell of bacon was what woke K9.

Silently, he jumped down from the mattress and approached the door before stopping and looking back at the bed. His owner had one arm draped over Clara and one foot sticking out of the duvet. Perhaps he should see what's going on first before performing his duty as an oversized, living alarm clock.

K9 got on his hind legs and pulled the handle down before quietly leaving the room.

"An early bird, I see," Nan commented as she opened the freezer, smiling at him. "Are you hungry?"

He definitely likes this woman.

Two minutes later, after a delicious breakfast, K9 ran into the bedroom and jumped on the bed, licking both Clara and John, even going as far as licking his owner's foot.

John groaned before pulling the covers over his head. "It's far too early for a Sunday."

The pup moved to Clara, licking her face again until she started giggling. He barked at her before gently biting her hand and guiding her to the door.

"Smells really good, nan," Clara commented as she entered the small dining area.

Clarice smiled kindly. "Is your boyfriend still sleeping?"

"Yep, but I'm sure K9 will be dragging him out of bed soon."

True to her words, his pet did drag him out of bed ten minutes later. He was still half asleep when he joined Nan and Clara at the dining table.

"Morning," Clara said quietly.

John scratched the back of his head with one hand while the other reached for the toast. "Morning."

"No good morning kiss?" Nan teased.

The couple immediately froze. John was fully awake at this point.

"Yeah, John, no good morning kiss?" Clara said a bit too loudly in her state of panic.

He blinked several times, feeling her nudging his foot from underneath the table before he leaned and pecked her cheek, well, more like on the corner of her mouth.

"There's no need to be shy, John – this isn't a kids' story," Clarice said.

Clara immediately interjected. "You don't want to see that, nan – we can get pretty into it when it comes to mouth to mouth."

She felt like slapping herself for even saying such a thing. It only made the situation worse.

"I was actually just asking for an innocent kiss - your nan here is old and all she wants to see is her grandchild in a happy and loving relationship but if you're not comfortable with it that's fine – I was just pulling John's leg."

Why did she have to use her grandmother card? Clara forced a laugh. "Very funny, nan!"

John forced a grin, a hesitant one.

"But it would be nice to see you two kiss before I die."

The laughing immediately stopped.

If John was asked to elaborate what breakfast was like that morning, then the only word he could come up with was awkward.

* * *

"Before I leave, Rose wanted me to ask you if you would want to babysit the twins for a week during the summer break," Clarice said to her granddaughter as she walked to the door, suitcase in hand. Clara, K9 and John trailed behind her.

Clara and John exchanged looks. "When exactly is that because John and I have to attend his cousin's wedding."

Nan paused for a moment. "I think it's the third week of July."

"Wedding is in the first week," John said.

Clarice beamed. "Well, if it's not in conflict with your plans, then I think the twins would love to spend time with their Aunty Clara and Uncle John."

"Yep, sounds good to me," Clara replied.

"Excellent, I shall tell Rose and David the good news – right, I better be off."

"Are you sure you don't want us to take you to the station?"

Her nan shook her head. "No, no, you've already called me a cab so it's fine – go spend time together like any couple would."

"We will," Clara said a bit too quickly.

"Thank you for having me, Clara," Nan said as she hugged her before hugging John. "And thank you for dating my granddaughter – you two are such a beautiful couple."

"Um, you're welcome," he said awkwardly.

Clarice then focused her attention on the pup. "As for you, K9, try to be a good boy for Clara and John."

The German Shepherd barked happily as he wagged his tail.

"I'll see you three soon," she said, stepping out.

"Bye nan!"

Once Clara saw the cab drive away, she let out a sigh of relief. She and John returned inside before shutting the door. Neither of them said a word as they stood in the hallway, watching K9 play with his tennis ball.

"So, that was one hell of a weekend, huh?" Clara began.

"Yeah."

They stared at each other before breaking into a fit of giggles like a bunch of school children.

"This is probably the craziest weekend I've ever experience in a while," John commented.

"Couldn't agree more."

Just when they thought the worst was over, John's phone began ringing. To the both of them, it was probably just an innocent phone call.

"I'm just going to get that," he said, walking to the coffee table where he left his smartphone. The caller ID showed that it was his sister calling. What could she possibly want now?

"Yes, Missy?"

The phone call was quick and brief. It barely lasted twenty seconds.

John looked nervously at Clara. "That was my sister – she wants to have dinner with us next Friday… with my Aunt Ohila."


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you so much for your amazing support! Enjoy! :)_

* * *

John Smith crossed his arms as he glared at his sister while she calmly made herself a cup of tea. He certainly didn't expect Missy to spill the beans about his personal life to anyone, especially when it comes to their Aunt Ohila.

"Stop staring at me like that or your eyebrows will fall off," Missy said, placing the kettle on the stove. K9 stood obediently next to his owner.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have told Aunt Ohila anything, to begin with!" her brother snapped.

She rolled her eyes. "What was I supposed to do when I bumped into her – pretend I didn't see her?"

"Why did you have to tell her about me and why is she here?"

"Because she asked," Missy replied, turning off the stove. "She's here because of Harold, of course – the general election is just around the corner."

John sighed.

"Well, what was I supposed to do – lie to my own aunt – besides, I think I did you a favour," Missy muttered, pouring hot water into a cup. "She asked if you were still single and wanted to introduce you to someone – do you still remember how she went on about Harold not having any kids?"

"Yes…"

She looked at her brother. "She still hasn't gotten over it and hopes of getting grandkids someday."

John knew what his sister was implying. "I've only been in a relationship with Clara for less than a year," he growled. At least that was one thing he could be truthful about.

At the mention of Clara's name, K9's ears perked up and he started wagging his tail.

"Too bad it makes no difference to her – I hope you and Clara are mentally prepared – I know I wasn't when I bumped into her."

"What the hell am I supposed to tell Clara?"

Missy merely shrugged. "She'll be meeting the Ohila Saxon, feared by everyone?"

John sank down on an empty chair. He didn't expect his sister to turn up just minutes after he had returned home and being told their aunt still saw him as her last hope of having grandchildren even though technically speaking, his children wouldn't be her grandchildren. "Brilliant."

"That reminds me – where were you yesterday?" she asked casually. "I came by to deliver the news myself instead of calling you, and you weren't home."

"I was away," he replied grumpily. "Don't ask."

"Clara's."

The younger of the Smith siblings furrowed his brow. "Was that a question or a statement?"

"Statement – I'm not an idiot – why else would your house be dark and void of an energetic German Shepherd."

He was more confused than ever now. "Hang on, if you knew where I was, why did you ask me in the first place?"

"Just wanted to be sure – you barely have a social life, so the only logical explanation is for you to be spending time with Clara Oswald – I'm guessing things are getting serious with her, yeah?"

"None of your business."

Missy smiled sarcastically at her brother. "Do you still remember to use protection?"

That was the last straw. John got on his feet. "Get out of my house."

"I will, once I finish my tea, brother dearest and tell Clara I said hi."

* * *

"Ok, I got here as soon I as I could – you were lucky I managed to fight my way through the crowd at the tube station," Martha said as she stepped into Clara's flat.

"It is a Sunday and you know how busy it can get."

"You don't have to tell me that – now what was it that you said was really important and terrifying?"

Clara sank down on the sofa, biting her lower lip. "Ok, this may sound a bit crazy and I know that you're probably going to say that you were right…"

"You have a crush on John," Martha finished before grinned. "So what's the problem – you two hit it off pretty well and the whole relationship thing doesn't have to be fake."

"Yes, and I have absolutely no idea how John feels – I don't want things to be weirder than they already are."

"What do you mean weird – did something happen while your nan was here?" Martha asked excitedly.

"Lots of things happened," Clara said embarrassedly.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I love where this is going."

Clara told Martha everything from the moment John arrived to when K9 stole her PJs to the kissing inquiry her nan made earlier in the morning. By the time she was finished, Martha had a smug look on her face.

"Please stop looking at me like," Clara said as he buried her face in a pillow.

"I told you so."

"Yes, yes, you were right, and I was wrong."

Martha then continued. "Look on the bright side though, he's probably going to think about you all week long thanks to his pet."

Clara pursed her lips. "I'm not sure if that's good or bad."

"If he's a red-blooded male, he will," her best friend stated. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say your nan and K9, was it – are working together."

Clara opened her mouth to point out how ridiculous it sounded. There was no possible way a dog, and her nan joined forces just to get her and John together. Then again, it made sense why her nan didn't act surprised when K9 stole her nightwear the previous night. It was either her nan planned it or went along with whatever K9 did.

"That actually sounds plausible."

Her best friend arched a brow, surprised her claim wasn't brushed off this time. "Ok, care to elaborate?"

"When K9 stole my PJs," she began.

"Bless him."

"John told me nan didn't look surprised – she seemed pleased."

Martha pondered for a moment.

Clara thought it was strange her friend hasn't said anything. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah, just imagining John telling you that since I don't think he's the sort of type to say it without being awkward."

Clara nodded her head in agreement. "You have no idea how awkward it was, but he was telling me how nan found the incident amusing – he just kept staring everywhere else but me."

"Well, at least I know for a fact he has feelings for you."

"He's always awkward, I don't-"

The look on Martha's face was all it took for Clara to stop talking. "You could try being honest with one another."

"And risk ruining our friendship and possibly ruin his plans too?" Clara added. "I met his sister and I'm going to meet his aunt next Friday."

Martha couldn't really sympathise with Clara. If anything, she was happy for her best friend. The universe has something special planned for Clara Oswald and John Smith, without a doubt.

* * *

Monday morning came, even though Clara wished she could stay in bed a bit longer and thinking about her relationship with John but here she was, seated at her desk. She had about 10 minutes to spare before her first lesson of the day and she has yet to speak to Danny.

When she heard footsteps coming from the hallway, Clara looked up and saw her colleague entering the teacher's lounge. She got to her feet and approached him. "Danny, could I speak to you for a moment."

"Yeah, I was about to ask the same thing."

They went to a corner and spoke as discreetly as possible.

"Listen, about last week, I'm really sorry about what happened," Clara began.

"Me too, I didn't mean to insult your friend."

"And I'm sorry how the evening ended in a disaster, but I hope we can still be friends."

Danny hid his disappointment behind a smile. "Of course," he said. He was hoping to get another chance with her, but it would seem not. He couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with their field trip to Imperial College. They were getting along just fine until Dr Smith came in.

Clara gave her colleague a polite smile. "I better get going – the first lesson is about to start soon," she then walked passed him and towards her desk. It was then her phone started beeping.

A message from John.

' _I was thinking that maybe we could have dinner and discuss a few things before meeting my aunt. Are you free on Thursday?'_

There was one thing that popped up in Clara's mind when she read the message. How much worse can his aunt be compared to Missy and Linda? The fact that he wanted to have a discussion speaks volume.

* * *

K9 began barking happily when Clara Oswald was in his sights. If John wasn't holding his leash, he would have easily run up to her and greeted her. "I only haven't seen you for a few days, you goofy dog," Clara chuckled.

"That's long enough for any dog, if you ask me, especially K9."

"But he's always acting as if it's been months."

As the two were chatting, the German Shepherd noticed how close they were to one another and quietly circled the couple, wrapping the leash around their legs before he was caught by John.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" he asked, untangling the leash.

K9 merely gave his owner an innocent look, sticking out his tongue.

"K9?" Clara asked in her teacher tone. He had been caught in the act, so he did what any other dog would – whining and groaning, earning confused looks from the couple.

He was doing them both a favour, not that they will ever realise that. "Alright, let's just go," John said, changing the subject.

They had chosen a small and quiet restaurant just around the corner, one that wasn't too far away from the school as Clara had taken her bike today and didn't want to walk all the way back just to retrieve it.

"Aunt Ohila is somewhat of a psychic, I guess you could say – one look and she could tell if you're lying."

Clara listened to John's explanation intently. "I just need to sound confident, then, when talking – I don't think that will be a problem."

"That, and if it helps, just imagine a much worse version of Missy when talking to her."

"Oh god," Clara muttered under her breath.

He then continued. "Even Missy is no match for her."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "She's not-"

"No, no stupid jokes or innuendos – I think she's devoid of emotions."

Clara gave John a reassuring smile. "We'll be just fine – first your sister, nan and now your aunt – it's not going to be smooth but bearable."

"There is one other thing," he said quietly, avoiding eye contact.

She had known him long enough to know that it is either going to involve them kissing or physical contact. "Which is…"

He ran a hand through his silver curls, wondering how he could explain it to her without sounding strange. It was going to sound odd either way. "Aunt Ohila, she doesn't have grandchildren, and she's been wanting one since my cousin told her he had no intention of having kids…"

"And she's hoping you would."

John looked at Clara in amazement. "Yeah, that."

"Alright, I guess we have to come up with an answer if she brings that up."

John took a sip of his drink. "Our relationship is still new, and we haven't thought about it?"

"Sounds good, but do you think we should also say we're taking things slow?"

K9 suddenly barked.

John and Clara exchanged looks. "What is it, boy?"

While they were chatting, he was lying on the ground, listening to their conversation. He may be a dog, but he understood every word of it. Well, almost every word if he wasn't distracted when another dog passed by. The point, what he wanted to convey was that talking about having children isn't 'taking it slow'.

"He probably saw a bird or something," John explained. "Anyway, the important thing is that if we look calm and confident, Aunt Ohila won't suspect a thing."

* * *

Ohila Saxon definitely thinks there is something about John and Clara she couldn't put her finger on. She had been introduced to her nephew's girlfriend and apparently, his dog, just twenty minutes ago and so far, Clara seems like a suitable choice for her favourite nephew. There might actually be hope for her to have grandchildren running around after all.

John and Clara were pulling it off well than ever before. To anybody else, they look like a happy couple who were comfortable with each other.

"He kicked the door open and played Pretty Woman in a room of 200 people," Clara explained happily looking at the man next to her adoringly.

Missy smirked. "I bet Kate isn't going to be happy when she finds out you damaged university property."

John shrugged. "I doubt she knows and it wasn't damaged."

Ohila had been listening intently to their conversations and decided to join in. "That was quite impressive of you to serenade to your girlfriend in front of so many people."

"I was just trying to make the talk a little less boring."

His aunt stared at him. "How long have you two been dating again – it seems like you've been a couple for years, judging by how happy you look."

John blushed, and Clara took the lead. "Seven to eight months."

"And everything is going well?"

"Very well," she replied, placing a hand on John's arm.

"Do I hear wedding bells ringing then?"

Ohila Saxon's favourite nephew froze momentarily. He should have seen it coming. How could he miss this?

Even Missy looked surprised.

"Well – I – Clara and I, we're – our relationship is still new," John stammered. It would seem he had completely lost his confidence.

"And life is too short to be waiting for long," Aunt Ohila explained. "Are you planning on having kids in the long run?"

This time, it was Clara who answered. "We're taking things slowly at the moment," she explained, but Ohila looked unconvinced and in her state of internal panic, accidentally added, "But we are keeping our options open."

K9 raised his head when heard what she said. He stared at her and tilted his head in curiosity.

Where the hell did that come from?

"Yes, we're keeping our options open," John agreed with a strange tone to his voice.

Aunt Ohila finally smiled that night. "Well, isn't that nice – I'm sure the both of you will be amazing parents."

Missy looked amused. John looked as if he would rather be anywhere but in the current predicament. Clara was the only one who looked calm.

She decided to excuse herself. "Excuse me, I need to use the ladies' room," she said, about to kiss John's cheek as she got on her feet. If she could, she would have taken him someplace else. He looked like he could use a change of scenery, but hopefully, a kiss on the cheek should snap him back to reality.

However, as he turned his head to her, about to ask if she was alright, her lips landed directly on his.

K9 sat up.

It took Clara a second to realise what happened before she pulled away slowly, careful not to arouse suspicion. Maybe she should joke about it. "Stealing a kiss, I see – I'll be back."

Once again, Missy looked amused while Aunt Ohila's face was devoid of any emotions.

"What?" John asked when he saw the expression on his sister's face.

"I'm glad you two idiots found each other," Missy said, smirking.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you so much for your awesome support! :) Let's see what happens to our two idiots_! Enjoy!

* * *

While Clara went to the restroom, John, his sister and aunt waited in silence before Ohila decided to check what sort of cakes were available.

"I think I'm just going to check and see what they have for dessert," Ohila announced as she rose from her seat.

Only John and Missy remain at the table now.

K9 had gotten concerned that his own is a lot quieter than usual, so he sat up and tapped his snout against the Scotsman ankle. John absent-mindedly scratched his pet's head, not saying a word.

The head of MI5 had thought the kiss seemed a bit weird and decided to question her brother about it. "You two were acting a bit strange when she kissed you," she began, catching John's attention whose mind was everywhere.

"It was just a kiss," he said quietly.

"Was it code word for you to follow her shortly after?" she teased. "Because quite frankly, doing it in a restroom is a wee bit on the unhygienic side."

"Missy!" he growled.

She merely shrugged. "That's the only logical explanation I can come up with when the both of you started acting strangely."

John crossed his arms. "We are not acting suspiciously."

"I didn't say suspicious – I said weird."

Her brother was only half-listening to what she was saying. His mind was going haywire over the accidental kiss. In fact, his lips feel as if they were burning. There were so many questions going through his head, none of which he had the guts to ask. Why was Clara behaving as if it was normal? Would she forgive him for accidentally kissing her? Is his sister catching on to them?

His relationship with Clara is ruined for sure, but if he was completely honest, he wanted to repeat the kiss again. He didn't regret it. Not one bit.

"If you want, you can run to your girlfriend right now, but I will only be able to stall Aunt Ohila five minutes tops, so you better be quick about it," Missy offered.

"What?" her brother said in disbelief.

"Clara. You. If it's that urgent, based on your face, then I can stall our aunt for five minutes."

John cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. "That-that's not happening."

Missy stared at her brother for a moment before she shrugged again and calmly said, "Ok, don't blame me if you start suffering."

It was then their Aunt Ohila returned to their table. "They have a few different flavours tonight – I chose red velvet for everyone – John, you look like you could use some dessert."

Oh, the irony of it all.

* * *

As soon as Clara entered the ladies' room, she entered an empty stall and locked the door before exhaling through her mouth. Dear Lord. She had always thought that when people say they had butterflies when kissing or felt a spark, those were all exaggerations. That in real life, there was no such thing as a spark, but she was proven wrong just a minute ago. Even though it was brief and innocent, she felt everything. She felt her stomach flip. She could feel her heart beating rapidly and she definitely felt that electrical spark.

It is now clearer than ever that she is indeed falling for John. She didn't have a crush on him – she was in love with him. Everything about him was attractive. His quirkiness, his dad skills, his ability to play the guitar and now even his lips. She wanted to kiss those lips of his again just to be sure she wasn't going mad.

But first thing's first. Dinner. She composed herself by straightening her dress and squaring her shoulders before stepping out of the bathroom stall and checking her reflection in the mirror.

"Just act calm," Clara told herself as she returned to the table. There was a waiter who serving dessert.

"Is everything alright?" John whispered, refusing to meet her gaze. "You were gone for a while."

She forced a smile. "Yeah, fine."

K9 knew she wasn't so he slowly approached her and rested his head on her lap.

If the evening could be summed up using one word, it would have to be unsettling. At least that was the case for both Clara and John. After Missy and Ohila bid farewell, being the gentleman that he was, John offered to walk Clara home.

Neither of them talked until they finally reached her flat. The silence became so unbearable that she racked her brain to say something. Anything that didn't sound stupid.

"Thank you," she murmured, handing back his jacket.

John nodded as he grabbed it with his free hand, another in the pocket of his trousers. Should he try to kiss her again? Would she be mad? Would she push him away? What if she thinks he's a terrible kisser? He hated how he was acting like a teenager as if he was about to get his first kiss.

Clara glanced at the man standing in front of her. He had been quieter than usual, and she was beginning to think he found the kiss to be too much. "John," she said, placing a hand on his arm.

He finally looked away from his pet. "Yes?" he replied, realising how close she was. Is she thinking the same thing in her mind? Does she want him to kiss her?

John Smith never found out because when Clara Oswald leaned in, he immediately panicked and turned around. "Bye, good night," he said and walked away but not without K9 protesting.

His pet started whining and crying as he tugged the dog's leash.

Clara stood in front of her flat in confusion as she watched John and his pet disappear into the night. She entered the building with defeat on her shoulders. It would seem he doesn't feel the same way for her.

* * *

"Stop looking at me like that," John groaned as his pet gave him a hard stare.

In fact, K9 never budged from his spot. He was upset with John for two reasons. One, he wanted to spend a bit more time with Clara and say goodbye to her properly, but he didn't get either of that. Two, his owner had clearly upset her in some way. That much he could tell.

"I panicked, ok!" he explained, covering his face with one hand. The other held his phone. He had been debating whether he should text Clara a message and apologise for his rude behaviour, but he was clearly too scared to do something as simple as that.

The German Shepherd barked twice before he finally moved and placed a paw on the phone before pushing it toward his John.

"I don't think it's wise to text her now – it's almost midnight."

This time, K9 shook his head and pushed the electronic device forward with his snout.

"Yes, I know I messed up, but I don't want to call her in the middle of the night."

He barked again, trying to convince John to contact Clara.

John sighed. "I'll do it tomorrow – I just want to sleep, K9."

His pet finally gave up and jumped on the bed, curling a ball next to his owner's feet. Usually, if he wasn't sulking, the pup would use his owner's leg as a pillow but not tonight.

Just before slumber took over, John kept telling himself to man up and call Clara tomorrow morning to make sure she was alright. However, that never happened as days turned into weeks. Two and a half weeks, in fact, and K9 was fed up with his owner's pathetic excuses.

He had made a plan one morning, before being dropped off at Amy's café. He was going to look for Clara himself.

K9 had missed her dearly and two weeks is long enough for a dog. He could find her scent or maybe look for her at school. They had been there twice so that must be where she spends most of her time during the day. If not, he would just follow her scent.

The plan was simple. Amy would usually leave the door open during lunch hour and that is when he'll make his escape. She'll be too busy talking to customers to notice a missing German Shepherd but alas, it didn't turn out as planned as she noticed him walking out.

"K9, what are you doing?" Amy said. "Get back here, mister."

The dog paused for a second before he dashed out as if his life depended on it.

"Bloody hell!" she cursed before running to the entrance. "K9!"

He ran as fast as he could and when he was sure Amy wasn't chasing him, he began following the route John took when heading to the school.

Meanwhile, Amy immediately returned to the café when she lost sight of the German Shepherd. "Tom, could you take over – I need to make a phone call."

"Don't worry about it."

She pulled out her phone and dialled John's number. It took her a couple of tries before her cousin finally answered.

"This had better be an emergency – I was in a meeting."

"K9 is missing – he just straight up ran out," Amy said.

"What?" John exclaimed on the other end. She heard him curse before he spoke again. "Right, I'm going to look for him – do you have any idea where he went?"

"I lost sight of him at Tesco."

"Ok, thanks."

"Please let me know if you find him – I'm going to look for him too."

"Yes, thank you."

* * *

When K9 finally reached his destination, he stood in front of the main building, tracing Clara's scent. A couple of students who were passing by stared at him.

Once he picked up her scent again, he ran in and navigated around the building before stopping in front of a blue door. He could hear a voice from the other side. It was without a doubt hers.

As he was about to scratch the door to get her attention, somebody spotted him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Danny said as he approached the dog.

K9 started growling when he saw the maths teacher. He had a scent similar to his trainers and handlers. He didn't like that one bit.

"Calm down – are you lost?" he asked slowly. "I just need to check your collar."

When Danny extended his arm, K9 began barking loudly and aggressively, catching the attention of the classroom nearby. The door swung open and Clara stepped out, a confused expression on her face when she saw the two.

"K9?"

The German Shepherd immediately ran to her and started whining. He had missed her terribly and to see her again made him ecstatic. He circled her and sniffed her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Did you get here by yourself?"

He barked once as a yes.

"You know this dog?" Danny said, surprised.

Clara commanded K9 to sit and he obeyed. "Yeah, he's John's."

Danny pursed his lips. "I see."

"Look, I'm sorry about this – I'll take care of it."

She signalled the dog to follow her into the classroom before shutting the door. "Right, we have an unexpected guest today and yes, you can say hi to him after going through the final exercise."

K9 sat down next to the chair and waited patiently as Clara finished her lesson. The students complied and when it was over, each and every one of them patted K9 on the head.

Once the room was free of any students, Clara got straight to business. "Alright, mister, you've got some explaining to do."

K9 stood tall as he waited for her to question him.

"Did you find me because you missed me?" she asked softly. The dog started whimpering and nuzzled into her hand. "I've missed you too, you handsome, silly dog."

For the past two and a half weeks, Clara had debated whether she should call John or not. Every time she was close to dialling his number, she became terrified. Maybe their relationship is ruined for good this time. Maybe she should have taken Martha's advice. "Alright, I'm going to call John and he's going to pick you up, ok?"

K9 merely groaned as the pup was now sitting on her lap. "You're such a big baby," she teased.

Clara grabbed her phone from the table and called John. She didn't have to wait long for him to pick up. "Is there by any chance a German Shepherd owner is looking for his missing German Shepherd?"

"You found him?"

"No, he found me – we're in school – you can come and pick him up."

No less than twenty minutes later, John Smith ran into the waiting lounge where Clara and K9 were waiting for him.

He swallowed the lump in his throat before saying, "Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me – like I said, he found me."

John stared at his pet. "What were you thinking?" he scolded, as K9 lowered his ears.

"He was probably being the reasonable one," Clara stated.

He stared at his shoes before working up the courage to address the elephant in the room. "Clara, I'm really sorry for not calling or texting you – I didn't mean to."

"Don't be – I'm just as guilty," she said.

John then noticed that there were people walking around the room. "Could we maybe talk somewhere a bit more private?"

She grabbed his hand and guided him to her classroom. K9 followed closely behind them.

"About the kiss-" John began when she released his hand.

"Look, let's just ignore that – we were getting on really well and I don't want to ruin our friendship," Clara said hastily. She thought he was about to end their friendship. If she could bang her head against the desk right now, she would. "That's not what I meant – the kiss wasn't bad or anything like that-"

Hell, the kiss was nice.

"Why don't I make it up to you," he suggested to stop her from speaking. "Why don't we have dinner at my place this weekend – consider it as an apology for you and K9 since he has been missing you badly."

Clara stared at John before nodding. "That sounds nice."

"Great… so are we still friends?" he asked warily.

"Of course, we are," Clara replied, forcing a smile. Her heart sank as she was hoping they would be more than that, but she would take what she can get. After all, beggars can't be choosers.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello! Thank you so much for your amazing support! Enjoy reading chapter 15 :)_

* * *

"Are you sure you're not going on a date?" Martha said on the other end of the line.

"No, he's just inviting me over as a way of apologising," Clara explained, putting on some light makeup.

Martha was unconvinced as she ever is when it came to her best friend and her 'boyfriend'. "Yeah, I'm sure that's a date."

"Even if it is, it's not like John will see it that way," Clara sighed. "I screwed up by implying the kiss meant nothing when it's the opposite."

"Really wished you hadn't said that – you and him might actually be on a proper date right now," her best friend replied.

"It's a bit too late for that."

Martha rolled her eyes. "I said proper date, not just date – I mean, he must realise it is since he's inviting you to his home and cooking dinner."

"In case you've forgotten, this is John Smith we're talking about," Clara pointed out.

"I find it hard to believe he's that oblivious."

Clara chuckled. "Not unless you know him – there's this sort of innocence in him and it just makes him even more adorable."

"Woah, earth to Clara, come in – you're going to be late for your date if you keep day-dreaming."

"Ha, ha – how do I look?" she asked, facing the smartphone propped up against a stack of books.

Martha grinned. "I'd say you're going to take his breath away."

* * *

John glanced at his watch. There was about 45 minutes to go before his guest arrived and that meant all he had to do for the moment is give his pet a bath. It shouldn't take more than twenty minutes and then he himself and get ready.

He grabbed the plastic hot dog from the floor and searched for his pet in the living room. "K9," he called. The pup appeared from behind the sofa and ran to his master, looking as excited as ever. "Bath time."

That was all it took for the German Shepherd to race up the steps and wait in front of the bathroom. He absolutely loves playing with water. What made him even more excited is that Clara would be here soon, and the pup just couldn't wait to greet her.

He barked twice, telling John to hurry up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he yelled from downstairs.

When John finally reached the top of the stairs, K9 started jumping around excitedly. "What has gotten into you?" he said, amused by the dog's antics. "Are you excited to see Clara?"

A bark was heard echoing in the hallway.

"That makes it the both of us," he agreed, stepping into the bathroom and tossing the plastic hot dog into the tub before turning on the water. K9 immediately jumped in.

He allowed his pet a few minutes of playtime, watching the pup splash water everywhere and even soaking the t-shirt he was wearing. "Ok, time to clean you up."

John grabbed the shampoo bottle on the floor and began giving his dog a proper clean. As soon as the shampoo was rinsed off, K9 shook his whole body in an attempt to dry himself.

"Alright, just stay put while I grab-" he said slowly, reaching for the towel and before he knew it, K9 had escaped from the bathroom.

"Towel," John said defeatedly. He grabbed the towel from the sink and sprinted down the stairs. "K9 now is really not the time – Clara will be here soon."

No answer. Nothing but total silence. He looked around the sofa. No dog.

He glanced at his watch. Half an hour before Clara arrives, assuming she arrives on time. "Come on, K9 now is not the time for hide and seek."

He checked underneath the dining table and there was no sign of his pet there. It was then he spotted a familiar shape behind the curtains in the living room. "How did I miss that?" he muttered quietly to himself.

Just seconds before he pulled the curtains, the German Shepherd ran in the opposite direction. "K9, sit – stay! " he commanded, yet those commands were ignored.

Twenty-five minutes in and John Smith was still chasing his dog around the house, towel in both hands trying to dry the pup. It would have continued much longer had the doorbell not rang.

Both dog and owner paused. It could only be one person. With resignation, John opened the door and was greeted by a beaming Clara Oswald. He froze momentarily at the sight of her in a simple blouse and jeans. "Hi," was all he managed.

Her smile vanished when she saw him. The man was soaking wet, t-shirt clinging to his body and his usually bouncy curls were stuck to his head. "What happened to you?" she asked in concern.

"K9 doesn't want to be dried," he deadpanned, holding up the towel before stepping aside to let her in.

Clara arched a brow before grabbing it and called K9. The dog followed her command, to John's surprise and the next thing he knew, she was wrapping the towel around the pup, drying him.

"Why don't you go and get changed – I'll take care of this handsome boy," she suggested.

He gaped at them both in disbelief. "You're – you don't have to do that – you're my guest."

She merely chuckled. "It's fine – you look like you could use a break – go on."

"Thanks," he said in uncertainty. "Make yourself at home."

As soon as John disappeared upstairs, Clara let out a sigh of relief before whispering to the pup. "That was a close one – I wasn't sure how much longer I could resist from staring at him."

K9 didn't respond as he continued to wag his tail and stick out his tongue, pretending he had no clue what was happening.

Ten minutes later, after taking the quickest shower he had ever taken in his life, John returned downstairs, dressed in fresh clothes. He found Clara and K9 in the living room.

His pup had a line of toys lined up at her feet, showing his collection of tennis balls and plushies.

"So, which of these is your favourite?"

The German Shepherd pushed a blue tennis ball toward her with his snout. She grabbed it and rolled it over to the end of the room, watching the pup chase the ball. It was then Clara caught him staring at them. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked sheepishly.

He granted her a smile. "Not long – dinner will be ready soon."

* * *

"The pasta is really good," Clara commented.

They were seated next to each other on the small round dining table with K9 lying on his dog bed in one corner of the kitchen.

"It's actually my nan's recipe – she passed it on to me," John explained. "Seems a bit strange since cooking isn't really one of my strong suits."

"This says otherwise," she replied, grinning.

They continued to eat their meals in silence before John decided to break the silence. "You're still up for Amy's wedding, right?"

"Of course."

He smiled. "Do you want me to pick you up at your flat like last time?"

"If you want to – I don't mind travelling to the station."

"I'll pick you then," he replied. "And just leave the tickets to me."

Clara was curious now. "Why is that?"

"You'll see."

"That reminds me, I've never been to Glasgow before and since I have a day off the following Monday thanks to summer camp, I was wondering if we could stay an extra day there, maybe you can show me around?"

John gave her a boyish grin. "I'd be happy to show you around– I can even show you the lake I used to frequent with my da – it's really nice and quiet."

"You don't seem like the fishing type to me," she commented.

John set his fork down. "Well, no, I'm not into fishing but my father was – he was busy all the time so the only chance I got to spending time with him was fishing."

"I'm surprised you don't go there more often – it sounds like you have a home away from home."

He shrugged. "Never really had a reason to and besides, the house belongs to Missy."

"Still not a good enough excuse to not return to your hometown every now and then," she stated before stealing from his plate.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, couldn't really help it."

John retaliated by stealing from hers. They continued to steal food from each other until they finished their meal, both grinning at one another like school children.

K9 watched his two favourite humans in the entire world in silence. He felt content seeing them enjoy each other's company and would love to see a repeat of events.

* * *

Clara and K9 waited patiently next to WH Smith as John collected their train tickets from the counter. The day had finally come. They were travelling to Glasgow this very day and she couldn't be happier about it. How could she not be happy when she was spending time with John and K9.

Since inviting her over for dinner, John and Clara had gotten closer than ever before. In fact, their meetups had been quite frequent for the past few weeks. It was difficult to define their relationship, but Clara couldn't really complain when she was enjoying every moment of it.

"Right, I got our tickets," John said, handing over Clara's.

"Thanks," she replied before examining it. "Hang on, it says first class."

He gave her a boyish grin. The one she's come so fond of. "So?"

"You're going to have to wait for a few weeks before I can pay back," she joked.

"Who says you have to pay?" he stated, grabbing their suitcases.

"I can't just let you pay for everything."

The smile never disappeared from his face. "Just consider it as my way of saying thanks for agreeing to this."

Clara adjusted the leash in her hand. "You're not getting away that easily."

"I already have," he answered smugly as they passed the ticket barrier.

They boarded the train and searched for their seats after leaving their suitcases in the luggage area.

"K9 and K10," John declared.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Clara giggled as she took her seat next to him while K9 crawled under the table and jumped on the seat opposite of her.

"Would be a missed opportunity if I didn't."

The journey took about five hours and during those five hours, they chatted about everything from John's childhood to the upcoming wedding, watched a movie on Clara's laptop and even tried stopping K9 from constantly sitting on her lap but they eventually gave up.

"He was like this when he was at school too," Clara giggled, ruffling the German Shepherd's coat. She rested her head against his shoulder again, resuming the movie that was playing.

John smiled. "Wouldn't expect him to behave in any other way with you around."

* * *

Missy turned on the signal indicator as she stopped at an intersection, making sure the road was clear before turning left. She had arrived in Glasgow just yesterday and had been spring cleaning the house all day, with the help of her boys of course. The perks of heading an intelligence agency.

She had even gone as far as cleaning her father's cabin, in case John wanted to go fishing again, as much as she doubts he would. Nonetheless, he hadn't been home in a long time, so she was sure he would at least visit it for old time's sake.

As she signalled to turn into the driveway, she hit the brakes when another car tried to do the same. Calmly, she rolled down the window before taking off her sunglasses and glaring at the driver. "Are you blind?"

"Don't be silly, Missy, would I be driving a vehicle if I were blind?" Harold Saxon retorted.

"Seems like it," she commented before pulling into the driveway first.

Harold parked his car behind hers before killing the engine and stepping out of the car, grabbing a box in the passenger seat.

"Honestly, if your leadership skill is as bad as your driving, I fear for this country's future," she said, crossing her arms.

"It's a surprise this country hasn't plunged into the dark ages with you as the head of MI5," Harold shot back before handing her the box. "Mother baked a pie for you and John."

Missy held it with a suspicious look on her face. "How do I know it's not poisoned."

"Maybe it is," he replied calmly. "A witch would know, after all."

"How original," Missy said as she checked the contents of the box. "Tell Aunt Ohila I said thanks and that her favourite nephew, along with his girlfriend, will be here soon."

"She told me about that."

"What, that you're constantly not up to date?"

Harold shot a glare before he put his sunglasses back on. "Is that how you talk to your boss?"

"You have to win the general election first, you goat."

"And I will," he replied smugly before entering his car and starting the engine. "I'll see you at the wedding."

Missy watched silently as the car reversed before it disappeared out of her sight. She then turned around and walked towards the front door, pulling out a key. Stepping inside, she placed the box on the small table in the hallway before checking the time. The trio should arrive soon.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello! Thank you so much for your awesome support! Enjoy reading chapter 16! :)_

 _I originally intended to have the wedding in this chapter but I got carried away XD_

* * *

Clara was woken from her nap by John's gentle voice. She opened her eyes and blinked several times before realising that K9 was staring at her happily with wide eyes and that the train had stopped moving.

"Clara, we're here," she heard him whisper before lifting her head from his shoulder.

"How long was I asleep?" Clara asked, moving out of her seat. K9 held his leash in his mouth before handing it over to her.

John grabbed his bag from the overhead storage compartment. "A little over an hour," he replied, moving to the luggage compartment to collect their suitcases.

She and K9 followed his six. "Your shoulder makes a comfortable pillow," she whispered, stepping out of the train.

He felt his cheeks burn up at the comment. "Exit's that way," he said quietly, pointing in the opposite direction.

They headed for the cab stand after crossing the ticket barrier with Clara being dragged excitedly by the German Shepherd while John silently watched them, beaming.

When John had mentioned he had a family home in Glasgow, she didn't imagine it looked anything like a mansion. Granted, it looked modest, yet posh in some sort of way. She could definitely imagine K9 running around in the open. She saw Missy waiting by the door when the cab pulled into the driveway.

As soon as the door opened, K9 ran out and greeted Missy. She scratched his head before he ran around the compound.

"You two look knackered," she commented after the cab drove away.

"Well, it was a five-hour journey," John answered as he stepped inside. All he wanted to do now was sleep.

"How are you, Clara?" his sister asked.

"Great, John told me you got here a day early," Clara replied.

Missy shut the door once Clara got inside. "Yep, someone has to be the responsible one around here and get this place cleaned up," she said accusingly at her brother. "Anyway, your room is as it is."

John merely rolled his eyes. "Thanks, I'm going to take a nap," he announced before offering to take Clara's luggage upstairs.

She trailed behind him along with K9 who was beyond ecstatic. Two of his favourite people in the world and his previous owner under one roof. How can he not be happy?

"I was kind of hoping to see remnants of your childhood when Missy said your room is still the same," Clara teased when they entered his bedroom. There was a queen-sized bed in the middle, desk and chair next to the window and an empty bookshelf next to the wardrobe.

John took off his jacket and hung it on the chair. "I'm sorry to disappoint but I got rid most of the stuff I didn't need," he explained, before lying down on the mattress. The soft cool sheets were a welcome change to the heat outside.

"Are you actually going to take a nap?"

John opened one eye. "Yes, since I didn't have the privilege of using somebody else's shoulder as a pillow," he said light-heartedly.

"Don't blame me if I do it again."

Clara opened her luggage and took out some of her toiletries before entering the bathroom. It was then she realised she had forgotten to bring toothpaste. "John, you didn't happen to bring toothpaste, did you?" she asked as she walked out, only to see that he was fast asleep.

K9 was standing in front of her, tail wagging and tongue sticking out. There was a blue tennis ball between them. She smiled. "Just let me set a few things up and then we can go outside."

No less than five minutes later, K9 was running down the stairs before dashing past Missy who was in the kitchen. He stood in front of the back door patiently.

"There's a small lake just five minutes away, past those trees," Missy commented when she saw Clara step into the kitchen. "I know K9 is going to love that."

"Yeah, John told me – he used to go fishing," Clara replied. "But I'll just wait for him to show us around."

"There's also a storage shed in the garden," the head of MI5 added. "If you want to see some embarrassing photos of him, I'd look for them there."

That was something she couldn't miss.

"Thanks," Clara said before pulling the door open and letting the pup roam freely. She saw the shed Missy was talking about. However, she was snapped out of her thoughts when the dog barked, and she immediately tossed the tennis ball, watching him chase it. Clara played with K9 several times before curiosity got the best of her and she decided to check the shed.

Clara pulled the door open gently before stepping inside. It was mostly full of boxes stacked upon one another but one which caught her attention was labelled 'John'. She grabbed the box and placed it on the floor.

K9 titled his head in curiosity as he stared at the dusty box.

She took off the lid. The first thing she saw was an old disposable Kodak camera. She definitely hasn't seen those in ages. The second thing her eyes caught was a thin stack of photos nestled between the wall of the box and another smaller box.

The first photo was John wearing his graduation gown. He looked so young in the photo. The next one was one with him and his mother at a restaurant. He couldn't be older than 12 when it was taken. Another one with a young looking Missy, his mother and him in front of the Eifel Tower. The second last picture was him with and his father, who was holding a fish. The two were all smiles. The final photo caused Clara to grin. She was sure this was also taken when he was 12. It was a picture of him dressed as a magician. She's definitely keeping the last one.

The rest of the contents in the box were just some old toys or disposable film. She put the lid back on. "Right," Clara said as she tucked the photo into her jacket. "Do you want to play fetch?"

In response, K9 barked before running out of the shed.

An hour later, Clara saw John emerge from the kitchen. She had been lounging in the garden, breathing in the fresh countryside air while entertaining K9. "Well look who's awake,"

"Just thought some fresh air would be nice," he said, taking a seat next to her. "What?" he asked when he noticed she was grinning from ear to ear.

"I found something in the shed while you were asleep."

John looked at her nervously. "Please tell me it's not something embarrassing."

"What if it is?"

"I'll just assume this is a nightmare," he replied, rubbing K9's face with one hand.

Clara pulled out the photo from her jacket and when he took a good look at it, he chuckled.

"I remember this – it was for a school play."

"You look adorable," she commented.

He smiled shyly before deciding to change the subject. "Have you had a chance to properly look around?"

"The garden, yes, the lake, no – thought we might as well wait for you."

John smiled. "Let me just get K9's leash."

* * *

"We used to only go here during the weekends before my dad sold the townhouse after I finished school," John explained to Clara as they made their way to the lake.

"I'm still in awe over why you don't come here more often," she replied as the lake came into view.

He shrugged. "Like I said, I didn't have a concrete reason to travel all the way back to Glasgow."

"Oh wow, this is beautiful," she commented, taking in the breath-taking view.

John knelt to take off his pet's leash and as soon as he was free, K9 started running around before stopping on the bank, testing the water. "It's alright, K9, the water's fine."

A moment later, the pup was swimming in the lake, as happy as he could be. The couple watched the dog from the wooden platform.

"So how often did you and your dad go fishing?" she asked, scanning the area before spotting a small cabin on the other side.

John placed the leash and tennis ball next to his feet. "Almost every week if he wasn't busy – once, twice a month if he was."

As they were both talking to one another and looking around, K9 swam back to land to retrieve his tennis ball before noticing the leash. Stealthily, he crawled towards them, pretending to play with his toy before he grabbed the leash with his mouth and circling them. He then dropped it and grabbed the tennis ball.

"What's that cabin over there?"

John stared at the small wooden as the sun began setting. "That was my dad's cabin – whenever we catch a fish, we'd immediately cook it in front of the fireplace and sometimes, if my mother was cross with him, he'd use it as a hiding place," he explained. "Come on, I'll show you."

The moment he moved, he tripped, losing his balance and because their feet were entangled together, they fell into the lake.

John and Clara emerged from the water at the same time. They heard a splash and saw that K9 had also joined in. "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine – the water a bit too chilly for my taste," she said as he pulled her away from the water.

"I think it's wise if we head back home," John suggested as he untangled the leash from his leg.

"Couldn't agree more," Clara replied. "K9, we're going home."

The pup heeded her command and ran to them, tennis ball in his mouth.

* * *

"Really?" Missy said as stared at the couple in disbelief when they entered the kitchen. She was making herself another cup of tea when she heard footsteps coming from outside. "Not three hours in and you've already gone skinny dipping."

"Shut up," John growled, tossing the wet leash in one corner as he guided Clara upstairs.

Missy merely smirked before she decided to give another blow. "No sex in my house – those bedsheets are new," she yelled.

John was too cold and tired to deal with his sister at the moment so he simply ignored her.

K9 remained in the kitchen, staring at her as if he was waiting for her to say something. Missy then whispered, "I know what you did, you clever boy – good job."

Happy that he received a compliment, he ran upstairs in search of his owner and Clara Oswald.

"You can go and take a shower first," John said quietly, sitting down on the chair.

Clara grabbed her pyjamas from the suitcase. "I'll be quick."

When he saw K9 enter, he crossed his arms. "You didn't have anything to do with it, did you?"

In response, the German Shepherd lowered his ears.

He sighed tiredly. "What has gotten into you?" he muttered. "I'll dry you after I get changed."

* * *

More than an hour later, they were in bed. Clara was reading a book, holding it with one hand while massaging K9's scalp with the other. John was on his laptop, reading an email. He chuckled after a while.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm just reading the feedback I received from my students regarding one of the modules I teach," he stated before quoting one comment. "Dr Smith is an awesome lecturer and seems fairly normal for a mathematician. However, his plaid trousers obsession isn't fooling anyone."

Clara put down her book as she burst into laughter. "They're not wrong," she said.

"I see nothing wrong with my plaid trousers, though" he murmured.

"I'm sure the comment was in good faith."

He shut the laptop. "Yes, I'm sure it is."

"Are you going to bed?"

"Yes, I think that short swim in the lake and the long journey are taking their toll on me," he said, adjusting his pillow before resting his head on it.

Clara closed her book. "Well, I was hoping we could have sex in your sister's country home," she deadpanned.

John turned around to look at her in bewilderment. "What?"

It was then he realised she was just teasing him over Missy's comment earlier.

"Oh, I see what you're doing," he said grumpily, resting his head back on the soft pillow.

She giggled. "You need to lighten up a bit."

"I will, once everyone stops making fun of me," he growled. "We can start by having sex."

This time, it was Clara, who was surprised before she realised he had used her joke against her. "Well played."

"You learn a thing or two after a while."

She switched off the lamp before adjusting to a comfortable position as her eyes adjusted in the darkness. She saw K9 moving to their feet and curling into a ball.

Just before she fell asleep, Clara wondered if John actually has feelings for her. Their flirting never got this… well, flirtatious but she didn't want to be hopeful. She didn't think she could bear such a disappointment if he doesn't feel the same way, not after how much of a gentleman he's been.

If only they knew how hard they were falling for each other. If only.


	17. Chapter 17

_Thank you so much for your amazing support! Excited for the wedding?_

 _Before that, I'd just like to point out that I might not be able to post an update until next week. I'm away at my sister's at the moment and didn't bring my PC so it's a bit difficult for me to post updates without my gear, but I promise you that chapter 18 will make it up to you (or at least I hope it will). Anyway, enjoy chapter 17! :)_

* * *

"Oi!" Missy yelled from the other side of the door, rousing John from his slumber. "Wake up – it's eight – the wedding is at 11:30 and we're supposed to help Amy out with the wedding favours."

He blinked several times, tuning out to whatever his sister was saying before he felt a weight to his left side. It was then he realised Clara was cuddling him. Maybe she wasn't joking when she said his shoulder works great as a pillow. No wonder his arm was numb.

"I'm just need a few more minutes of sleep," Clara murmured, snuggling closer to him.

The bedroom door creaked open and Missy stuck her head in. "Oh, for God's sake – you'll have plenty of time to cuddle after the wedding – we're going to be late – K9, do me a favour," she said in an annoyed tone.

The German Shepherd complied by jumping on the bed, licking both John and Clara. "I'm already awake!" the pup's owner stated, slowly freeing himself from his 'girlfriend'.

K9 however, continued jumping on the bed until Clara started giggling. "Fine, you win."

John let out a sigh once he was out of bed. It looks like she really meant it when she said she'd use his shoulder as a pillow if she got the chance. Without much thought, he grabbed his suit from the wardrobe before entering the bathroom and locking the door.

Clara opened her eyes and rolled over. How on earth did she end up embracing him again while she slept? It would seem her body wasn't obeying her mind at all last night. She only hoped he wouldn't bring it up or she'll die from embarrassment.

* * *

"Do you think Ohila will introduce poor John to another woman this time?" William asked his brother as they stood outside the hotel.

Sean pondered for a moment. "I asked her who she's going to introduce him to this time and she ignored me."

"Do you think he's found someone?"

"I think she's finally given up."

William grinned. "What about Janet – I bet she's going to introduce John to an accountant from… Edinburgh."

Sean shook his head in disagreement. "No, no, she probably found him another doctor."

"Ten quid says accountant."

William and Sean shook hands. "Deal."

As they continued chatting, they saw a black Audi pull up in the main entrance. The first person to step out was their niece, Missy and just as expected, John stepped out from the passenger side. What was unexpected however, was when a third occupant exited the vehicle, along with a German Shepherd. They saw John reaching for the stunning woman's hand.

Missy handed her car keys to the valet before acknowledging her uncles. "You two look like you saw a ghost."

Their mouths were still agaped when John and Clara approached them. "Uncle Will, Uncle Sean," their nephew said. "This is my girlfriend, Clara – Clara, these two are my uncles."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Will said politely once he had recovered, shaking her hand.

"I'm sorry, did you say girlfriend?" Sean asked.

Clara smiled before hooking arms with John. "Yes, we've been dating for eight months now."

"Nine," John corrected.

"Well, we have less than two hours to go before the wedding - Amy is in her room, I think." Will explained as he and Sean watch the couple enter the main lobby.

"I bet Janet is going to be disappointed when she seems them," Sean whispered.

* * *

Back inside the building, once Missy was out of earshot, John and Clara grinned at each other. "I think we pulled that off brilliantly," she commented, still hooking her arm with his.

"Did you see the look on their faces?" John said, finally able to get the last laugh for once.

"They literally had their jaws on the floor," she whispered.

"I think that's due to the dress you're wearing," he replied, trying his best to avert his gaze.

When she had emerged from the bathroom earlier in the morning, he had thought he had never seen such a stunning and beautiful woman in his life. She had worn a green dress, but not just any green dress. The dress was designed in such a way that it was meant to show a bit of cleavage. Hence why he kept telling himself not to look down.

"Is it too much?" she asked in concern.

He immediately disagreed. "No, that's now what I meant – you look gorgeous is what I'm trying to say."

She beamed. "And you look just as dashing and handsome as last time."

The entered the ballroom and saw a woman dressed in a bathrobe, giving instructions to several people. "We only need one vase of flowers on the table, not two, and the napkins should be on the plate, not next to it."

K9 saw Amy and immediately barked, running up to her.

"Looks who's finally here – sorry I can't kiss you today, handsome," she cooed before smiling at both Clara and John. "You must be Clara – I've heard so much about you!" she exclaimed before embracing her.

"Likewise," was all she managed, surprised by how welcoming she was.

"I'm sorry we can't chat much right now, but thank you for coming," Amy said as she pulled away.

"You said you needed help with something?" Missy added.

"Oh yeah, I just need some help with the wedding favours – most of them are done but some of the chocolates have just arrived," Amy said to her cousin. She then focused her attention back on the couple. "As for the two of you, just sit back and relax."

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" John asked.

"Positive," she replied, exchanging a look with Missy. "Like I said, just enjoy the pre-wedding – I have to go now."

There were already a significant number of guests who were waiting outside in the garden when the trio stepped outside.

John immediately spotted Aunt Ohila and Harold sitting next to each other. It was a surprise that his wife wasn't present.

Clara immediately paused when she saw the man with the goatee. "I know that man."

John scratched the back of his head. "Oh yes… him."

"That's Harold Saxon," she stated in amazement. "You didn't tell me you were related to him."

They took their seats in the opposite row. "Well, I don't think it's a good conversation starter," he began. "'Hello, I'm John and my cousin is running for Prime Minister of Great Britain' sounds a bit pompous."

K9 tilted his head in curiosity as he stared at Harold. He remembered Missy telling him to growl if he were to ever meet him.

"That's not really what I meant," Clara chuckled.

John smiled in return. "Alright, I'll make it up to you," he murmured. "You've met Aunt Ohila – the woman sitting in front of her is Aunt Janet – she's been trying to get me to date many of her friends' daughters for years now and the man sitting next to her is her husband – he hates lobster and the young man there is their son – he goes to Warwick but he nearly chose Imperial."

For the next ten minutes, John explained who the guests were to Clara, and she listened intently to every single one of his words. When they spotted Missy, John grinned.

"Here's a little fun fact," he whispered. "Missy and Harold hate each other."

"Why is that?" she asked in confusion.

He shrugged. "As far as I can remember, when they were teenagers, he made a sexist comment how a woman can't be a leader and she's been mad at him since."

"Wow, and it's kind of funny to think that they might be working together if your cousin becomes PM."

Missy took her seat next to K9 and glanced at Harold when she noticed he was staring at her. "Harold."

"Missy," he stated from the opposite row.

"I'm surprised your wife isn't here – did you suck the life out of her like you drain the life out of everything else?"

He smiled sarcastically. "She's unwell so I advised her to stay in bed – of course, you wouldn't know much about being cared for since you're a spinster."

"Says the man who can't have kids," she muttered.

"I chose not to have children – there's a difference."

"Enough, both of you!" Ohila said through gritted teeth. "You are both acting like children – we're at a wedding."

Missy and Harold looked in opposite directions.

John merely grinned at Clara when he saw the flabbergasted expression on her face.

The ceremony eventually started. After Amy and Rory had exchanged their vows and rings, they kissed once they were declared man and wife, earning a loud applause from the guests.

When Amy was ready to throw her bouquet of flowers, a small group of women started forming behind her.

She tossed the bouquet and not a single person was able to grab it. Instead, a German Shepherd did, and the crowds began howling with laughter. It only grew louder when K9 ran to Clara and presented her the bouquet.

She was a bit surprised at first, before joining in as well. John stood behind her, blushing as some of his family members gave him a thumbs up.

"That was unexpected," she said, cheeks scarlet red.

John scratched his dog's ear. "Personally, as his best friend, I should have seen it coming."

"Well, I hope this means you'll come up with a clever proposal soon," she joked.

He stared at his own two feet, unsure of how to respond.

* * *

The wedding reception, if it could be summed up in one word, was lively. People were chatting and dancing, Amy and Rory were talking to a couple of their friends and taking pictures, Missy and Harold were exchanging insults again, and Clara was enjoying the food. K9 was by her side, sitting quietly.

John had gone to the buffet area to get some food when his most despised uncle decided to appear out of nowhere.

"I see you got yourself a beautiful young woman," Rassilon commented.

"What's it to you?" he growled, trying his best to ignore him.

"I'm just curious how she ended up agreeing to be here with you – how much did you pay her?"

John lowered his plate. "I did not pay her a single pence, you cunt and if you get anywhere near her, I will knock your teeth out, but I'm sure my German Shepherd will bite your sorry arse first," he said quietly through gritted teeth before leaving, lunch forgotten.

"I was just trying to have a conversation, John."

He ignored his uncle and left the ballroom, navigating around the hotel before he made his way to the small garden, disappearing into the maze. Rassilon had always been a difficult person to deal with for as long as he can remember. He had once tried to exclude his own nephew from his grandfather's will, in hopes of getting all the wealth for himself but what made John hate him so much was when Rassilon had demanded the ownership of the family home Missy now owns after their mother's death.

It was such a ridiculous demand, and a selfish one too. Hell, he didn't even wait for a week after the death of his sister to make such a request. That was the last time John ever saw Rassilon. Until now that is.

They meet for the first time in 20 years and he insults his nephew.

* * *

When Clara realised it had been while since John left to get food, she became concerned that he hadn't returned. "Do you know where he is, K9?"

The pup stood up, sniffing the air for John's scent before he started moving. Clara followed behind him. He navigated through the hotel lobby before turning back to the ballroom and walking out to the garden.

K9 stopped in front of the maze, trying to pick up his owner's scent again and once he was sure he was close by, the pup continued moving, guiding Clara to the centre of the maze without even ending up in a dead end.

They finally reached the centre and Clara saw John standing in front of the water fountain, both hands in the pockets of his trousers. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

He looked at the direction of where her voice came from, looking like a startled owl. "I was just getting some fresh air and clearing my head."

Her smile dropped before she approached him and placed a hand on his arm. "Are you alright?" she asked, voice dripping with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Unsure of what to say, they stood in silence. They could even hear the sound of muffled music. Clara was sure the song playing was 'All Out of Love'.

 _I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_

 _I know you were right believing for so long_

Suddenly, John grinned, an idea popping in his head. "Have you had the chance to dance?"

She beamed. "As a matter of fact, no."

He held out his hand. "Would you like to?"

"I would love to," she murmured, placing her hand in his as he rested a hand on her hip.

K9 stood in a corner silently, watching as his two beloved humans dance.

 _I'm all out of love, what am I without you_

 _I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

They stared at each other with nothing but adoration in their eyes, slow dancing to the song.

"Are you sure you're fine, because if I'm completely honest," she said. "I am having a really great time and I want you to enjoy it too."

A smile formed on his lips. "Absolutely, and I'm glad to hear that."

 _Oh, what are you thinking of_

 _What are you thinking of_

 _What are you thinking of_

 _What are you thinking of_

He licked his lips before continuing, "Because this is the highlight of the whole wedding for me."

She blushed, looking away momentarily as they continued their slow dancing.

 _I'm all out of love, I'm so lost with you_

 _I know you were right believing for so long_

Clara looked into John's mesmerising blue eyes once again. There was just something so magical about the the dance. It felt as if they were in a completely different world.

She didn't know what possessed her at that moment, but she mustered all her courage and got on her toes before locking lips with him.

 _I'm all out of love, what am I without you_

 _I can't be too late I know I was so wrong_

He froze momentarily before yielding to the kiss, savouring to the taste of her soft lips as he cupped her face with both hands.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open.

He pulled away, eyes wild and mouth slightly agape.

Clara stared at him in confusion, slightly out of breath.

"I'm sorry…"

"John…"

The next thing she knew, he walked out of the maze, leaving her and K9. The pup ran to her side to console her.

 _I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_ _  
_ _I know you were right believing for so long_ _  
_ _I'm all out of love, what am I without you_ _  
_ _I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_


	18. Chapter 18

_Thank you so much for all your amazing support! :)_

 _Good news! I got so bored that I decided to write chapter 18. Listen to **"Making Love out of Nothing at All"** by Air Supply for maximum effect XD_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

The drive home was an awkward affair. Nobody made a single noise. Not even K9. The only sound which could be heard was the sound of the car in motion.

In fact, it was so awkward that even Missy felt as uncomfortable. Clara and K9 were seated in the backseat with the German Shepherd resting his head on her lap, occasionally looking up at her to make sure she was alright.

After John had left them, Clara felt ashamed, hurt, and most of all, confused. First, he was kissing her and the next thing she knew was that he ran away. Did she regret kissing him? No. Not a single ounce of regret, but she wished she could prevent it. They wouldn't be in this predicament right now if she didn't give in.

John didn't fare any better either. His eyes were on the road but his mind was going haywire. Why did Clara kiss him when she told him the kiss meant nothing? Their second kiss made him want to explode with joy but he needed to think clearly. Was it all still a game to her or was it genuine?

The vehicle pulled into the driveway and once it stopped, John killed the engine before unlocking the doors. He glanced up at the sky and saw it was going to rain soon. Clara and K9 were the first to leave, still not utter a single word.

Missy glanced at her brother before stepping out of the car.

Once they were inside, Clara silently took the stairs, heading to the bedroom with the pup following behind her. John headed for the kitchen, in search of something to take off his mind of the incident earlier.

His sister trailed behind him slowly.

"Did something happen between the two of you?" she asked, crossing her arms while her brother reached for a bottle of whiskey in one of the cabinets.

"No," he muttered, filling the glass he held.

She rolled her eyes. "Look, you two obviously just need to shag each other."

John started coughing. "What?"

"When was the last time you had sexual intercourse?"

She had noticed how her brother kept stealing glances at Clara during the wedding and she was convinced he was undressing her with his eyes the whole time. In fact, she was sure Clara was guilty of that act too, and she just couldn't take it anymore.

He began stammering, racking his brain for an acceptable answer but none came to mind.

"Thought so," she mumbled. "Just shag each other and you'll be back to normal."

"I'm not having this," he growled, grabbing the bottle of whiskey with him, unlocking the backdoor.

Missy smirked. "If it helps, I'll lift the 'no sex in my house' rule."

"Sod off!" he yelled as he made his way to the lake.

Missy sighed as she closed the door. "Why do I always have to do everything around here."

The Director General of MI5 marched up the stairs and strode to her brother's bedroom. She knocked on the door once before pushing it open.

Clara was sitting on the bed, caressing's K9's head with a solemn look on her face. "Oh, hi," she said awkwardly.

Missy decided to get straight to the point. "Look, I'm not sure what happened between you and John today or if it's been going on for a while, but whatever it is, don't take it the wrong way," she stated.

Before Clara had the chance to say anything, she continued. "John doesn't think like everyone else – he's a mathematician and has been one his whole life."

She then walked over to K9, reaching out an arm to scratch his head.

"And if he faces a problem, he won't stop thinking about it and ignores everything around him until he gets a better understanding of the issue," Clara added, but there were a few things that were unclear to her after they had kissed. She kept this to herself, of course.

Missy stared at her with wide eyes, surprised, before remembering Clara is a teacher. "Exactly, a school teacher would know – my advice to you is simple."

K9 nuzzled into her hand, enjoying being massaged. "Just let him be alone for about 12 minutes and then I think it's a good idea for you to talk to him."

"Alright, but why 12 minutes?"

She shrugged. "Sounds like a good number to me," she said before leaving the room.

"Missy," Clara called.

She looked back.

"Thank you."

The head of MI5 gave her a warm smile but it disappeared as soon as it appeared. "You're very welcome."

As she headed to her bedroom, she just hopes her effort pays off. It's not often Missy Smith gives genuine advice to people.

Less than fifteen minutes later, Missy and K9 silently watch from a window, as Clara walked past the trees, making her way to the lake.

"I just hope it's all worth the trouble," she mumbled, hearing K9 groan in agreement. "Because God help me if I have to go through that car journey again."

Once she was out of sight, Missy and K9 retreated to the study. The pup climbed on the sofa before curling into a ball. Missy sat behind the desk and decided to do a bit work while waiting for her idiot brother to make things right with his girlfriend.

* * *

John stared at the calm water, one hand holding the bottle of whiskey while another in the pocket of his trousers. He hadn't been doing much aside from spacing out for whoever knows how long. He was definitely going to apologise to Clara. He had to. The pained look on her face was seared in his mind and he wished he hadn't hurt her.

It was then he heard the sound of crushed leaves. He glanced to his left and saw Clara emerging from the narrow path between the trees. He couldn't read her facial expression.

Silently, she made her way towards John who was standing on the wooden platform. "Hi," she said, almost in a whisper.

"Hi," he replied.

They said nothing at first, just standing next to each other before John worked up the courage to speak. "Clara."

"It's raining," she commented, wiping away the raindrop that landed on her cheek.

John held out his hand. Indeed, it was raining but he needed to get something off his chest first. "I'm sorry – I had no intention of hurting you, believe me," he murmured, finally looking at her.

She furrowed her brows in concern. "Then why did you just leave me there?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I was confused," he began. "I thought you said the kiss meant nothing – the first kiss."

Clara shook her head. "The only reason I said that was because I thought I crossed a boundary."

"Oh," he said in realisation. "No, I actually liked it if I'm honest."

She never felt so relieved to hear such words coming from him. She could feel more and more rain droplets hitting her now. "So why did stop?"

"I was afraid that it was all still for show," he admitted. Suddenly, Clara started laughing, earning a frown from John. He was an idiot. Well, she's also an idiot. They were both idiots.

"What's so-"

He never got the chance to finish his sentence as she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and crushed her lips against his. It didn't matter if it started down pouring. She was too happy to care.

Instead of pulling away like last time, John kissed her back, dropping the bottle of whisky before gently cupping her face with both hands. He eventually stopped when he felt his shirt getting wet.

"I think we need to get out of here," he murmured, grabbing her hand. The couple ran to the cabin to seek shelter. They giggled like a bunch of teenagers and continued kissing each other once they were inside, safe from the rain, but at this point, they were soaking wet.

John ran a hand through his damp hair before looking around. Next to the fireplace were a couple of logs. All he needs now is a something to start a fire. "I'm sure there's a match somewhere," he said, searching through the a worn out drawer. There were some worn out comic books and a couple of old duvets, which they could use to keep themselves warm but no matches.

Clara searched through the second drawer after taking off her heels and found a set of matches. "I found the matches," she declared, tossing it to him before rubbing her arms. It was getting colder by the second.

"Bear with me," he mumbled, tearing a few pages from the comic before walking to the fireplace. He set the matches on the floor before tossing a few wooden logs in. After a few tries, he managed to start a fire.

Clara stood next to him to get as much heat as possible. It would seem they wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon as the weather was getting worse. "I don't think I can wear this dress much longer," she said before realising what it sounded like.

John took of his jacket and waistcoat before grabbing a wooden chair and hanging his wet clothes there. "There's a couple of old duvets in the drawer – I won't look," he stated before turning around.

"What about you?" she asked, reaching for the duvet. "That shirt is soaking wet."

"I'll be fine," he said, his back facing her.

She glanced at the drawer before gazing back at him. Screw it. For once, she'd like to see him stop being a gentleman. They had gone through a lot and she didn't want to go back to their weird and awkward relationship of uncertainty.

Slowly, she approached him before placing a hand on his shoulder. Eyebrows raised, he turned around. The next thing he knew was that she was kissing him. Hungrily.

He kissed her back with equal passion, pinning her against the wall. "I have a better idea," she said between kisses, reaching for his belt. A moment later she successfully unbuckled it. She grinned when a loud carnal moan was heard when she reached down his trousers.

He lifted her up slightly as her legs wrapped around his waist. John began trailing kisses from her jaw down to her throat.

Clara gripped the back of his hair with one hand while the other unbuttoned his damp shirt hastily. "John," Clara moaned when she felt his hand up her dress.

"I really meant it when I said you look gorgeous in this dress," he whispered, kissing her. "But all I want to do now is take it off."

He set her back down when he was able to take her knickers off.

They continued kissing each other as they moved to the other side of the room, to the drawer where the duvet was kept. The wardrobe shook, almost tumbling as Clara pushed him against it.

John reached for the duvet with one hand before tossing it to the floor, their mouths never separating.

His hand found its way to the small of her back before he finally found the zipper. A second later, the dress pooled at her feet.

She finally managed to get his shirt off, carelessly tossing it aside before placing her warm hands on his damp chest, one above his beating heart. She then pulled him down to the floor where the duvet lay, lips never separating.

A storm was raging outside, wind howling as rain poured from the dark skies, giving life to nature. However, to the people inside the cabin, it didn't matter. It didn't matter if the storm was getting worse or better. They were in love and finally joined together as one. That was all that mattered.

* * *

They laid together on floor, using the duvet as a makeshift bed. The fire was still crackling in the background, providing warmth to the otherwise cold cabin.

John and Clara stared at each other lovingly, both not uttering a single word as it wasn't needed. Their actions did all the talking. He grabbed her hand before planting a soft gentle kiss on her knuckles, never breaking eye contact.

She then placed the same hand on his cheek, caressing his face with her thumb. "Are you planning to grow a beard?" she joked, feeling how rough his cheek was.

"Maybe," he murmured. "Do you want me to?"

"I've only seen you with the stubble," Clara whispered, grinning. "And I absolutely love it."

"Stubble it is, then," he replied, kissing her.

It was still raining outside but he didn't care if they had to be stuck in the cabin for another five hours for all it's worth. John was enjoying every single moment of it.

He climbed on top of her when their kisses became deeper.

Clara felt a surge of excitement shoot through her body as they joined together once again. It felt heavenly and she wished that this moment would never end.

* * *

 _Makin' love outta nothing at all ~_


	19. Chapter 19

_Thank you so much for your amazing support!_

* * *

John Smith was the first to wake up that morning. The sun was shining directly in his face, and so he shifted closer to the sleeping woman next to him. He beamed as memories of the previous night came flooding back. The talk, the kiss they shared and the unforgettable night of passion.

He felt as if his chest would burst in joy at any given moment, especially when he quietly glance Clara. Her back was facing him and a thought came to mind. He kissed the back of her neck before trailing down her spine, stopping short of her lower back when he heard her giggle.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked, draping one arm over her to bring her closer before kissing her shoulder and then her cheek.

Clara rolled over and kissed him. "Long enough," she said after pulling away. She wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the silver curls.

John thought she had never looked so beautiful at that moment, with her slightly swollen lips and rosy cheeks. "You look beautiful," he murmured, admiring face. He wanted to memorise every inch of it.

"And you look so irresistible right now," she whispered, kissing him once again before she climbed on top of him.

He traced her spine with a finger before his hand disappeared under the covers. However, shortly after, he felt her hand grab his, entwining their fingers together.

"Not so fast, I'm in charge now," Clara said, grinning from ear to ear.

For some strange reason, he was finding it a huge turn on and played along.

"Yes, boss."

They kissed and John moaned when she began grinding against him. The things she could do to him. He flipped them over when he couldn't take the torture any longer, causing her to laugh. It was music to his ears.

As they were about to continue, the door to the cabin swung open, and K9 ran in, circling them before howling. Missy stood in the doorway, one hand holding the bottle of whiskey her brother had left behind the previous night.

She merely stared at the couple, a blank expression on her face. "Do I really have to teach you to not litter, John Peter Smith?" she asked, holding up the bottle. She scanned the room with her sharp eyes and saw clothes strewn everywhere. There's no way in hell she's ever setting foot into the cabin again.

John hastily covered Clara with the duvet, too startled to say anything. K9 wagged his tail and stuck out his tongue as he stood in front of them. The fact that they were no longer avoiding each made him so happy.

"You do realise I didn't really mean it when I said no sex in my house, right?" she continued. "But I'll give you an A for being respectful."

Missy smirked, relishing the fact that they were acting like teenagers who were caught in the act before ordering the German Shepherd to follow her. "Come along, K9 – let's give the lovebirds some privacy."

The dog followed her command and ran out before the door shut.

John and Clara stared at each other before they smiled, eventually laughing. "It's always hard to tell if my sister is serious or just joking."

"I don't blame you- you can barely read her."

"Do you still want me to show you Glasgow?" he suddenly asked. He was hoping she would cancel the trip to the city so he can have her all to himself, as selfish as it was.

Clara scooted closer to him, dropping the duvet she held to cover herself earlier. "As much as I would love to stay here and continue where we left off," she teased, noticing how John was trying very hard to not look down. "I want to get a proper tour of Glasgow."

He cleared his throat. "Alright," he said hoarsely, eyes following her as she collected her clothes. He started doing the same.

"We'll resume where we left off after we get back," she whispered, kissing him on the lips before putting her clothes back on.

He made a mental note to show her as much of Glasgow as possible in as little time as possible.

* * *

"Can I borrow your car?" John asked, two hours later. His sister was in the study, reading a report of some sort when he suddenly barged in. "Clara wants to see Glasgow."

Missy put lowered the document before looking at her brother. "It's not my car – I'm just renting it," she explained. "But sure, you can take it out for a spin."

She pulled open a drawer before tossing the keys at her brother.

"Thanks," he said, turning around.

"John," she called. He stopped in tracks and looked back. "No sex in the car and I mean it this time."

Her brother scurried away, clearly flustered and she smiled. That was revenge for ruining her childhood memories of the cabin.

John made his way back upstairs to his bedroom where Clara had just put on a t-shirt. "I got the car," he declared, showing keys he was holding.

K9 jumped down from the bed, excited that they were going to be travelling.

"Great," Clara replied as she grabbed her bag. "I'm all set."

She entwined her hand with his, making their way downstairs and by the time they reached the hallway, K9 was already standing next to the car.

"We'll be back soon," John declared to his sister.

"Just remember not to have sex in the car – though I'm sure you won't with K9 following you," Missy yelled from the study.

Clara tried her best not to laugh. "Is she really serious?" she asked, entering the vehicle.

"She is this time," John muttered. "It's not like I'm planning to take you somewhere quiet."

He started the engine before making sure all the doors were shut. The car then drove off, heading to the city.

Two hours later, the couple and K9 were walking past George Square. John had shown Clara everything from the Gallery of Modern Art to Glasgow Cathedral. At this point, they were famished as they only had a light brunch before travelling to the city.

They decided to take a short break by sitting on one of the benches. "So where would you like to have dinner?" John asked, uncapping a bottle of water as he figured his pet was probably thirsty.

"Where would you recommend?" Clara said, looking around. She looked at the smartphone she held and thought it might be a good idea to ask someone to take a photo of the three of them.

He shrugged. "There was this one restaurant I used to frequent with my mother back when I was in school – I'm not sure if it's still open, though."

"We could check and if it's not, we'll just eat at a restaurant close by," she suggested.

"Sounds good," he said, rising to his feet.

"But before that, I want to get a proper picture of the three of us," she said before approaching a random passerby. "Excuse me, could you help take a picture?"

The stranger nodded. "Sure."

John wrapped an arm around Clara's shoulder while K9 stuck out his tongue. "One, two… three – alright."

She checked the photo taken after her phone was handed back to her. It was perfect. "Thank you so much."

The stranger smiled. "You're welcome," she said before walking away.

"I'll send the picture to you later," Clara said as she put her phone away. "Dinner?"

"Dinner," John confirmed. He just couldn't wait to get home.

K9 barked in agreement.

* * *

Just after dusk, Missy saw a black Audi pull up into the driveway. The moment the engine was killed, the passenger door opened, and a German Shepherd jumped out, running around the compound. She could see that John and Clara were all smiles.

She shut her laptop before unlocking the front door. Her brother handed her the keys and a box of doughnuts. "Consider it as a thank you gift for letting us borrow the car," John explained before he felt Clara grab his hand as they stepped inside. "I got you your favourite."

"Thanks," she muttered, opening the box to her favourite doughnuts. When Missy looked back up, she saw the couple race up the stairs. She pursed her lips. Maybe she should have been serious about the rule. "K9, come inside, it's dark," she called and a moment later, the pup ran in, before climbing the steps.

Back upstairs, as soon as John shut the door, Clara pushed him against it and captured his lips. "Well someone's eager," he said as he took off her t-shirt and tossing it away before attempting to take off her bra.

"You started it," she replied, unbuckling his belt. She felt his trousers getting tighter by the second. "Besides, you're just as eager"

John lifted Clara up in his arms, earning a surprised gasp before carrying her to bed. He waited all day to continue where they had left off in the morning and nothing was going to spoil it.

That was until they heard the sound of the bedroom door being scratched. She broke the kiss almost immediately, panting, while he freed himself from her embrace went to the door.

K9 dropped his tennis ball at John's feet. He cleared his throat before glancing at Clara. He then looked back at the German Shepherd who was staring at him with his best puppy eyes. "Why don't we play fetch tomorrow, K9?" he suggested. "It's already night time."

The dog lowered his ears before his owner knelt and whispered. "You get to have turkey for a whole month if you leave us alone tonight."

K9 groaned before he finally huffed. John took that as a yes. "Thanks, you're the best," he said before closing the door.

"What did you say to him?" she asked, pulling him down to her.

"I told him he can have turkey meat for a month – it's his favourite."

"Very wise."

He gave her a boyish grin. "Now, where were we?" he asked kissing her.

* * *

"The fact that the both of you look so happy right now sickens me a bit," Missy muttered as she placed the empty cup in the sink. Maybe it was a bad idea to have told them to shag each other. She should have told them that when they were back in London. However, she was still glad she did and noticed how their faces were glowing. Alright, she's sick of it again.

Clara and John exchanged looks before they smiled shyly. "It was all thanks to your wise words, Missy," John said light-heartedly. They wouldn't have confessed their feelings for each other had it not been for his sister's intervention.

"I'm starting to regret telling the both of you to sort it out so soon," she sighed before disappearing into the study.

K9 sat on the floor, eating his breakfast while Clara occasionally gave him pieces of bacon as a reward for giving them some privacy the previous night.

"When is our train?" she asked. They had everything packed and John even brought the suitcases downstairs.

"In two hours," he replied. "I've called a cab which will pick us up in thirty minutes."

Throughout the first half of the journey, Clara couldn't help but feel excited to return to London, to her flat. The weekend had been a rollercoaster of emotions, but in the end, it was all worth it. As much as she was looking forward to returning home, she didn't want to part ways with John and K9, just yet, especially John.

"John," she said softly.

He looked away from the laptop and smiled at her. "Yes?"

"Would you like to order takeout and spend the night at my place?" she asked.

He pondered for a moment. He has a board of examination meeting the following morning. "Well, I have to leave early tomorrow morning since there's a meeting at nine – do you mind if I leave my stuff in your flat first?" he asked. "I'll bring K9 with me."

"You can leave him with me," Clara suggested. "The summer camp runs until tomorrow."

He grinned. "Then I would love to – what do you say, K9?"

The German Shepherd barked in agreement.


	20. Chapter 20

_Thank you so much for your amazing support! :)_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

"Do you think your cousin's going to win?" Clara asked.

John thought about it for a moment. "Knowing Harold, there's no doubt about it."

"I wonder how Missy is going to handle that."

He laughed at the thought. "You're probably going to constantly hear how the prime minister and director general of MI5 exchange insults with one another."

They were seated in front of the television, watching a sci-fi drama while eating the takeaway Clara had ordered online. K9 cuddled next to her, enjoying the show too.

John hadn't been paying much attention for the last twenty minutes. He had been pondering on whether he should ask her out on a proper date and to also make up for ruining their slow dance a couple of days ago. He licked his lips before setting down his food on the coffee table.

"Please tell me you're not going to move," Clara murmured. "You make a great pillow."

He chuckled before leaning back, wrapping an arm around her. "Wouldn't dream of it," he replied, caressing her shoulder with his thumb. "I was actually thinking about asking you out on a proper date."

Clara moved away from him a bit. She arched a brow. "What makes you think this isn't a proper date?"

"No, no, I love it," he stammered before he saw the cheeky smile plastered on her round face. "Ah."

She giggled before snuggling him again. "You were saying."

"Dinner at my house this weekend?" he asked. "Or would you prefer to go out?"

"Dinner at your place sounds wonderful," she murmured, kissing his cheek before focusing her attention on the show.

John smiled, his brain already planning the food he was going to cook. He couldn't wait to surprise her with a proper slow dance this time.

* * *

"Now I really have to take a shower," John murmured, attempting to get out of bed for the third time that morning. He wasn't able to move much, however, as Clara still had her arms wrapped around his neck. She looked gorgeous in nothing but his now wrinkled white shirt.

She glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "We still have an hour before you have to leave," she reasoned, capturing his lips.

"I know," he replied, grinning. "I never said anything about leaving."

The next thing she knew, he lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom. K9 sat up when he heard her squeal.

John shut the door with his foot before he kissed her on the lips. The German Shepherd sat back down on the floor, continuing to play with his toy. Humans are strange.

After they had shared a shower together, Clara prepared breakfast while John got dressed. He had a board of examination meeting at nine sharp and then another meeting with one of his postgraduate students.

Happy with how he looked in the mirror, he headed for the kitchen.

Clara was cooking scrambled eggs by the stove, hair still damp from the shower, and she had opted to wear his shirt again. He looked over her shoulder and said, "Smells good."

She smiled when she felt him wrap an arm around her waist before planting a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks, it's almost ready."

K9 had just finished his meal when John sat down. The pup grabbed his leash before dropping it at his feet, tail wagging in excitement. "I won't be taking you to Amy today – she's on her honeymoon," he explained, grabbing a piece of fresh toast. "You're going to be spending the day with Clara."

The dog barked, looking back and forth between the two. He felt his head being patted. "I'll take you out for a walk," she said, placing the empty saucepan into the sink before sitting down next to John.

Being walked by Clara? Absolutely. Satisfied that he was going to get walked regardless, K9 ran into the living room before settling on the sofa.

They ate their breakfast in silence, occasionally stealing glances of one another before being caught and laughing about it.

"I'll probably be back by four if everything goes well," John murmured to Clara before pecking her on the lips. He was standing by the door, not wanting to leave just yet.

"I'm sure it will," she replied. "I doubt I'll be going anywhere aside from talking K9 out for a walk."

"Which I can see he's very excited about," he said when the pup appeared with his leash in his mouth.

She turned around and smiled. "Well, what can I say – I'm just irresistible."

"That you are," he agreed, leaning in to kiss her before she pushed him back gently, giggling. "No, if you keep doing that, we'll be here all day."

"I actually prefer that over a boring meeting," he commented before stealing a kiss and finally leaving.

Less than an hour later, John was sitting in a room with the rest of his colleagues. All of them were giving him strange looks. Some were grinning while some tried to hide their smile.

"What?" he asked.

Kate looked down at the report, stifling a grin. She cleared her throat before pointing at her neck and mouthed 'hickey'.

John automatically placed a hand to his neck, face scarlet red.

The whole room giggled quietly before they finally commenced the meeting.

"I knew there was a reason why your face was glowing when I saw you this morning," Kate commented as they stepped out of the room, two hours later.

"Everyone is acting as if I don't have a personal life," John grumbled.

"To be fair, you're not one to start a conversation with, and almost everyone here barely knows you."

He stopped in front of his office, pulling out the keys. "Well, at least now everyone knows I don't spend all day locked up in here."

Kate looked at him smugly. "Missy actually told me you were dating a school teacher when we had lunch two weeks ago."

"Brilliant," he replied sarcastically. Of course, his sister would talk about him with her former schoolmate who just so happens to be his colleague.

"For what it's worth, I'm happy for you," she said sincerely.

John smiled. "Thanks, Kate."

* * *

Clara had decided to take K9 to a park nearby so that she could do some quick grocery shopping on their way back.

The pup had a pleasant time being walked by Clara and had even convinced her to play fetch with him. To him, it was probably one of the best days of his life.

As they were on their way back to her flat, she couldn't help but feel as if a pair of eyes were stalking her. She turned around but only saw a couple of people walking on the other side of the street. She couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched. Sure, she had read in the news how people were mugged in broad daylight, but this was a safe neighbourhood. It was unlikely to happen.

K9 kept glancing at Clara when he felt that something was wrong. His mouth held the small grocery bag he volunteered to carry when they had stopped by at Sainsbury's.

"Give me your phone!" a man dressed in all black demanded when he stepped out of an alleyway. He held a large knife in his right hand.

Clara stepped back instinctively, surprised. K9 dropped the plastic bag and started growling viciously.

"I said give me your phone!" he yelled, about to swing the knife in her direction. "Or I'll stab you!"

He never got the chance to even move as K9 dug his sharp teeth into the man's arm, causing him to drop the weapon. He fell to the floor screaming and writhing in pain as the dog tightened his jaw.

Clara finally recovered from the shock when she saw the man reaching for the knife. She kicked it away, stomping his hand in the process.

"K9, let go!" she commanded but the German Shepherd didn't obey her for the first time. "K9!"

After tugging his leash and pulling the pup away, he finally let go. It was only because the man had stopped fighting.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw someone running towards them. It was a police officer.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" he asked, looking over her shoulder at the man lying on the ground.

"Yeah," was all she managed to say, arms still wrapped around the growling German Shepherd.

Less than 10 minutes later, a police vehicle and an ambulance arrived. By now, there was a small crowd gathered in the corner of the street.

"These sorts of criminals aren't the brightest – you would think they wouldn't attack someone with a German Shepherd," commented the police officer who had approached Clara earlier.

Clara said nothing as she caressed K9's coat. They were seated in the police car since she needed to give a statement first before she could leave. The pup was currently by her side, on high alert as he refused to even sit down.

Once she had given her account what happened, Clara and K9 were free to go. The officer had offered to walk her home, but she declined, telling him she lives close by.

As soon as she returned to her flat, she went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water to calm her nerves. K9 followed her like a shadow.

"It's ok, I'm fine," she said, patting him on the head before entering her bedroom. She set the glass on the nightstand before pulling out her phone and sitting on the mattress, scooting over a bit to allow the pup to sit next to her.

She stared at the screen, wondering if she should text John right now. He was still at work and the last thing she wanted to do was bother him.

It was then K9 gently used his paw to push the phone toward her.

"Ok, I'll send him a text," she said quietly.

* * *

"You're doing really well with the thesis," John commented as he handed the student his notes. "If you're able to finish this research paper before next week, I think we may have time to look at another one."

The student next to him groaned. "Oh, joy, I'm still trying to make sense of the characteristic equation from the previous paper," she said, packing her belongings.

He merely grinned before checking the time. It would seem he would finish work early. "Yeah, it is a bit on the tricky side but nothing too difficult – just follow through the notes I wrote and hopefully it will make sense."

"Yeah, I'll let you know if I'm able to write everything down by Monday," she said, standing up before pulling the door open. "See you next week, Doctor – have a nice day"

"Thank you – you too," he replied, beaming, excited at the prospect of spending the rest of the day with Clara and K9.

He pulled out his phone from the pocket of his trousers to check for any messages. There was one from Clara about half an hour ago and the smile returned. However, it disappeared when he read the text message. Without much thought, he switched off the PC and grabbed his bag in the corner, leaving the office in a hurry.

What he couldn't quite comprehend was how everything felt a bit slower than usual as he made his way to her flat. The tube journey felt as if it was taking forever and he was sure that the walk from the tube station felt twice as long.

When he finally reached her flat, he knocked on the door once. Several seconds later, it swung open. He could tell she was still shocked by the incident, judging by how pale she looked. Before he even had the chance to say anything, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

He almost lost his balance when he stepped inside, as K9 was right underneath them. "It's alright," he murmured, kissing her hair. They hugged for a few moments longer.

"Come on," he coaxed, pulling away slightly. "Let's get into bed and you can tell me what happened."

"I don't think my brain has fully processed what happened," Clara finally spoke.

John gently grabbed her hand, caressing it with his thumb. "You can take your time," he replied before guiding her to the bedroom.

She sat on the edge of the bed, watching him take off his jacket and tossing it on the other side of the mattress.

"Are you sure you're fine?" he asked softly, sitting next to her.

Clara nodded in silence, caressing K9's head that was resting on her lap. "Like I said, I'm still a bit shocked."

They sat in silence as John was choosing his words carefully, racking his brain to say something.

He gazed at his pet. "Did K9 save you?"

"He did – I was about to get stabbed when he attacked the guy's arm."

It was a terrifying image in his mind and he immediately banished it. "I'm glad he was with you," he murmured, scratching K9's neck.

She rested her head on his shoulder and he immediately wrapped an arm around her. "I have no idea what was wrong with me at that moment – I couldn't move – I should have been able to react properly – I take the Year 7s to taekwondo lessons for god's sake."

He kissed her forehead. "Well, that's something I didn't know."

"I only know the basics," she confessed. "Nothing serious."

"I still can't get this image of you punching criminals while wearing those white uniforms with a black belt out of my head."

Clara finally smiled until she realised John was in her flat earlier than expected. "You didn't have to cancel a meeting, did you?"

He chuckled. "No, the board of examination meeting went well – everyone saw the hickey on my neck and the meeting with my postgraduate student ended earlier than expected."

She pulled away, an amused expression on her face. "Sorry – it was more of an accidental one."

"Don't be," John stated, pecking her on the cheek. "Anyway, do you want me to stay for another night?"

Clara opened her mouth, trying to tell him that it wasn't necessary and that she would be fine by herself, but no words came out.

"I don't mind - if anything, I quite enjoy spending time with you," he said, giving her a boyish grin. "K9?"

The German Shepherd gave a confident bark.

She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you."

Clara Oswald was glad that her flight from Melbourne was delayed. She was glad that she sat next to John Smith on the plane back to the UK. She was glad K9 was with her and protected her. More than anything else, she was glad they were with her right now because if she was completely honest, she didn't want to be alone. Not after what happened.

"You're very welcome, Clara Oswald."

Oh, and she's definitely glad John is Scottish as she just loves the way he pronounces her name.


	21. Chapter 21

_Thank you so much for your amazing support! :)_

 _I don't think I've mentioned this before but Missy and Harold's relationship is based on Holt and Wuntch's (Brooklyn_ Nine Nine _) relationship. I just love the witty insults they throw at each other XD_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Martha exclaimed as she hugged her best friend. "You could have called me sooner."

Clara shook her head as she pulled away. "I know how busy things can get at the hospital."

"I would have still dropped by after work yesterday," she replied. "If you don't feel comfortable being alone, you can crash at my place."

Clara smiled. "It's fine – John was with me but thank you for the offer."

Well, at least that would explain why K9 was with her. Martha arched a brow. She was curious now. Something must have happened during the wedding. "Alright, I want to hear all the details – you haven't sent me a single text since you got to Glasgow."

She gave her friend a sheepish look. "In a nutshell, you were right, so please don't -"

"I told you so!" the medical doctor exclaimed. "What happened – did you kiss – are you two actually an item now?"

When Martha saw her bit her bottom lip and how her face was turning red, she knew they had done more than just kiss. "Dear Lord."

"We danced, and I kissed him – he got confused and then when he got home, his sister gave some really solid advice," Clara explained. "I talked to him and we ended up taking refuge in his childhood cabin because of the storm."

"Sounds like something straight out of a romance novel," Martha commented. "I can see why you didn't bother contacting me at all – you were busy with your boyfriend, yeah?"

"Martha!"

The smile on Clara's face was all she needed as confirmation.

"So, when do I get to meet the man himself?" her best friend asked.

"I don't know – when are you free?"

Martha smiled as she remembered an event coming up. "The hospital is hosting a dinner party this Sunday to raise funds – everyone's invited."

Clara grinned. She was planning to stay at his home the whole weekend so at least they would have something to do together outside of the bedroom. "We'll be there."

* * *

Harold Saxon, Great Britain's newly elected Prime Minister sat behind his desk, reading through a report he held in his hand when a knock was heard. He set the paper down and instructed the person to come in.

A short moment later, the door swung open and his secretary announced the arrival of the head of MI5. "Director-General Smith is here to see you, Prime Minister."

Harold stood up when Missy walked in, a neutral expression on her face. "Sam, could you please stay here– I need a witness in case the director general morphs into a man-eating arachnid."

Sam stared at her boss with a confused expression on her face as Missy shot back. "Enough with the niceties, Harold – I came here strictly on business, though now that you've mentioned it, congratulations on becoming Prime Minister of the British Virgin Islands."

The secretary looked down at her feet, fighting the urge to smile.

Harold smiled sarcastically before he excused Sam.

The moment the door shut, Harold spoke. "I'm surprised to see you here so quickly – did you take the broom?"

Both took their seats. "Well, what can I say, my driver knows how to drive – unlike you."

"What brings you here?" he asked smugly. As she was about to speak, he held up his hand. "No wait, you're here to grovel at my feet because you are now under me."

"Two days in and you're already acting like the dictator of a third world country – didn't think you could get this high without having a brown nose," Missy replied before she became serious. "The reason I'm here is that MI5 needs your approval for a rescue operation."

Harold leaned back against the chair, listening intently.

"Our operatives were compromised in an undercover mission-"

"Yes, I was just reading the report," he explained, tapping the document on the desk. "Isn't this something you should be discussing with the home secretary, as well?"

"I'm only answerable to you – not that Matt Lucas look-alike," she said through gritted teeth. She couldn't believe those words came from her.

Harold smiled smugly. It must have killed Missy to have done this. To be asking for his approval for an operation and acknowledge that he was the one in charge. "Consider it approved then."

"Thanks," she muttered, getting to her feet.

"Also," he added. "I'm hosting a birthday celebration next month – tell John that he and his girlfriend are invited – I'll be sure to reserve a broom parking spot for you."

Missy smirked. "I'm looking forward to attending – you're just a year closer to death as they say."

* * *

"I suppose you could say I chose Oxford because I didn't want to be in the same university as my sister and cousin," John Smith explained, recalling his youth. "They didn't know they had chosen the same uni until it was too late, so their insults only got worse from there."

Clara took a sip of her red wine, enjoying the anecdote he was telling her.

The week had gone by quickly and here they were now, having dinner at his home. She had put the near-mugging incident behind her as the police had phoned her earlier in the week and informed her the mugger was a wanted criminal and will most likely be spending time in jail for a while. Besides, it was difficult to think about anything else when she was on a wonderful date with John.

"How is Missy handling the news?" she asked with an amused tone. "People in the flat next to mine were cheering when the results were announced, but I doubt she was as ecstatic."

John pursed his lips, lowering the fork he held. "I called her as soon as it was clear who was winning and let's just say she wants to rip Harold's head off if she hears as much as a stupid sentence coming from him."

Suddenly, K9 ran into the kitchen, one of his plushies in his mouth. He dropped it next to Clara's feet.

The couple exchanged looks. "Do you want to play fetch?" John asked.

The dog shook his head, pushing the toy with his paw. She grabbed it, examining the hippo plushie.

"Oh, right, I got him that yesterday – he probably just wants to show it to you," he explained, eating his dinner.

Clara beamed at the German Shepherd. "Well, I like it," she said, balancing the toy on K9's head. The pup moved his head and caught the plushie in mid-air before walking away.

The couple laughed as they watched the dog lie down in his bed, softly chewing the toy.

"Anyway, I've got a little surprise for you too," John murmured, grinning.

"It's not another plushie, is it?" she asked light-heartedly.

"We'll have to finish dinner first."

"I hope you're not planning on skipping dessert."

At that moment, John wished he could give a clever comeback, but none came to mind. If only he wasn't so awkward.

After dinner, he had told her to wait in the living room while he retrieved his laptop upstairs.

Clara arched a brow as she stared at K9. "What do you think he's up to?"

She didn't see why he had to use his laptop if they were going to watch a film since there was a TV. Music, maybe? It then hit her that they were going to dance.

"Oh, I see what he's up to," she whispered, beaming as she heard footsteps from behind.

"I don't have one of those fancy surround sound speakers so the ones on my laptop will make do," John explained as he placed the device on the coffee table before pressing play. It was the same song they had danced to at Amy's wedding.

He held out his hand and helped Clara up to her feet. "May I have this dance?"

"You don't have to ask me twice," she murmured.

K9's tail wagged to the tune of the song.

Clara and John moved in sync, lost in each other. Just before the song ended, he bent down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

She moved her hands up his chest before wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her.

"I hope the kiss isn't the only thing you're repeating, John Smith," she murmured after they had pulled away, arms still wrapped around him.

"Well, I don't have a cabin here, unfortunately, Clara Oswald."

She grinned. "The bedroom will have to do, I suppose."

Without another word, he kissed her, and it became even more desperate by the second as he led her upstairs, both giggling like schoolchildren.

K9 stayed where he was, on the sofa, silently cuddling the hippo. So that was why he got two soft toys instead of just one.

* * *

"So, we're meeting your best friend Martha, right?" John asked for the second time that day. He had his eyes on the road and told himself to focus instead of paying too much attention to the woman sitting next to him. He wasn't sure why she had chosen to wear the same dress she wore at the wedding.

"John, relax – Martha is one of the nicest people you'll ever meet," she assured.

"Sorry," he said quietly. What got to him was that he wanted to give a good impression. After all, Clara had told him Martha knew about their plans.

She placed a hand on his knee. "Don't apologise," she said, granting him a smile.

Less than thirty minutes later, they were at the dinner party.

Clara had her arm hooked around John's as she scanned the room for her best friend.

"John, is that you?" asked a person from the table behind them.

He turned around and came face to face with the chief surgeon he used to work with. "Liz," he said, shaking hands.

"A pleasant surprise to see you here," she said, beaming.

"Clara, this is Dr Liz Shaw – we worked on a research paper together," John explained.

"It's very nice to meet you," Clara said as they shook hands.

"Liz, this is my girlfriend, Clara Oswald," he added with pride and adoration.

Liz grinned. "It's nice to meet you too, Clara - look at the both of you, you're glowing!"

They immediately blushed at the compliment.

"Anyway, I have to go - I think Dr Pertwee lost his shoes again," she said before walking away.

The couple continued walking around until they found an empty table. "Do you want me to get you a drink?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll just wait here and text Martha," she replied.

John kissed her on the cheek before leaving, in search of drinks.

Just as Clara was about to hit send, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"I hope you're not here alone," Martha commented.

She put her phone away, grinning from ear to ear. "No, John is just getting us drinks."

"I saw you just now, but I was talking to someone – I have to say, the both of you look like a gorgeous couple and sorry for saying this but John looks handsome in that suit."

"That's what I was thinking the whole time," Clara replied. She saw John heading towards them with a glass of champagne in both hands. "There he is now."

"I found champagne," he said, setting it on the table. "Oh, hello."

Martha shook his hand. "It's very nice to finally meet you, Dr Smith."

"Likewise," he replied. "You must be Martha and please, call me John."

Clara took a sip of her champagne and paused for a moment before setting the drink down. It tasted slightly off.

"Clara just wouldn't stop talking about you," the medical doctor teased, earning an embarrassed look from her best friend.

John gazed at his girlfriend, licking his lips. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, but tell me, how was your cousin's wedding last weekend?"

The mathematician immediately blushed when he recalled the events. For some strange reason, the first thing that came to mind was the cabin. "It was good – I'd say we had a wonderful time in Scotland," he replied, locking eyes with Clara.

Martha cleared her throat, trying to get their attention and stop herself from grinning. "You do realise this is a public event, right?"

The couple immediately looked in opposite directions.

"My only advice is," she murmured, waving back at her colleague who was trying to catch her attention. "Remember to use protection."

John groaned while Clara covered her face in embarrassment. "I shouldn't have told you that story," she muttered.

"Sorry, couldn't really help tease you two," Martha giggled. "Anyway, it seems I'm needed somewhere else – I'll be back soon."

Once Martha was out of earshot, Clara asked, "Does the champagne taste fine to you?"

John examined the drink before he took a sip of it. "Yeah, I didn't taste anything funny – are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yep, fine – I'm not a fan of champagne anyway."

"Sorry – should have told me that."

"No, it's fine – I didn't want to make you go back."

He smiled before kissing her cheek again. "I'll see what else I can find."

* * *

The journey home was a relaxing affair. The couple had to stop by at Missy's home to pick-up K9 who was more than happy to see his two favourite humans again.

"Are you alright?" Clara asked, realising that her boyfriend had been silent for a while now.

"Yes," he answered. The truth was, he hadn't been able to stop the image of undressing her from playing in his mind.

"We'll be home soon, so just focus on getting us there first," she murmured, placing a hand on his thigh as if she could read his mind.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Since the moment you saw me wearing the dress."

John chuckled. They were almost home.

He pulled the car into the driveway and killed the engine. They stepped out and John pulled open the passenger door to let his pet out.

The moment all three were all inside and the front door was locked with an assuring click, John tossed his keys on the table before kissed Clara. Hard.

"I didn't know this dress had so much effect on you," she said between kisses, taking off his jacket and tossing it away.

"It's not the dress, it's you," he replied, helping her unbuckle his belt. The trousers felt uncomfortable and he wanted to be rid of them.

He bent down and lifted her up in his arms, mouths never separating. They made their way upstairs and once they reached the bedroom, he laid her on the bed. They broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"I never really asked, but, are you… um…," he stammered. "You know, I don't want to be privy, but are you taking… or do you want me to…"

"Yes, I'm on the pill," she confirmed. "Now shut up and kiss me."

"With pleasure," John said, complying with her demand.


	22. Chapter 22

_Thank you so much for your amazing support! :)_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Clara Oswald hadn't been able to stop smiling since John dropped her off at work in the morning. It was the last week of school before the summer holidays. She would be free of Courtney Woods for weeks on end and her niece and nephew were coming this weekend. To top it all off, John had agreed to stay for a whole week at her flat. The twins would surely love K9.

Even her students noticed her cheerful mood.

"Miss, why are you smiling to yourself?" Courtney asked, catching the whole attention of the classroom.

Clara immediately snapped back to reality. "I was just minding my own, business, Courtney."

"Does it have something to do with Mr Pink?"

"What?" she asked in confusion.

The whole classroom giggled.

The school teacher cleared her throat, placing both hands on her hips as her students went silent. "Miss Woods, I will not dignify your question with an answer and for the record, Mr Pink and I have nothing going on between us."

Clara returned to the exam scripts she was marking, and her students continued to mind their own business. That was until she heard someone whisper, "She's not dating Mr Pink – I saw Miss Oswald with this one man with a puppy a couple of times."

She recognised the voice. It belonged to one of her better behaving students. He certainly wasn't wrong about that, so she decided to ignore the comment.

"Yeah," another student agreed on. "I think I saw him too this morning – looks like a rock star, right?"

The corner of Clara's lips formed a smile. She was instantly reminded of John's guitar serenade. She made a mental note to ask him to bring his guitar along when she sees him.

"Miss, you're smiling to yourself, again."

* * *

John Smith took a sip of his tea in the break room, enjoying the silence. It was almost mid-day and he had been searching everywhere for the head of the department but she was nowhere to be found.

Just then, one of the PhD students walked in. He recognised her as Susan as she used to be in one of his modules. "Hello, Dr Smith," she greeted with a smile, placing the mug she was holding on the counter.

"Hello, Susan," he replied.

"You look extremely happy."

He arched a brow. "Do I now?"

"Yes, you do, you should look at yourself in the mirror."

He beamed. There was no doubt in his mind that it was probably due to a certain school teacher. "Well, what can I say – things are going great," he explained. "What about you – how's the thesis going?"

They ended up having a quick chat with Susan explaining what she was currently up to and the problem she was stuck with.

"It seems a bit strange that the graphs would cross twice."

John had been listening intently to her explanation and his mind came to one conclusion. "You might have to check its stability, for both steady states," he suggested.

Susan nodded. "That crossed my mind and I wasn't too sure about it, but now I am, so thank you!" she said, leaving with the mug in hand.

He nodded. "Don't mention it."

Just then, Kate walked into the break room.

"Kate, I was hoping I could have a word with you?"

His colleague stared at him for a moment. "You look happy, John."

"Yes, you're the second person to say that."

She grinned. "No marks this time?" she teased.

John ignored her remark and got straight to the point. "Could I get next week off?"

Just as Kate was about to open a cupboard, she paused, lowering her hand. "The whole week?"

"Yes."

"Alright, this comes as a surprise for me since you've never taken a day off, let alone a whole week," she said. If anything, Kate Stewart was surprised at how much her colleague had changed since the past few weeks. He seemed a lot happier and spent less time overworking. "You and your significant other going somewhere nice?"

He didn't answer her immediately. If he told her he was only spending time with Clara and the twins, Kate would surely tease him even more. "Yes, something like that."

"Well, good for you then and I hope I don't see you around here next week."

John smiled. "You won't."

* * *

"Director-General Smith is here, Prime Minister," Sam said as she stepped into Harold's office.

"Send her in," he instructed, putting away a file he was reading.

The moment Missy stepped in, she said, "Harold."

"Missy."

"You've aged," she stated, as the door shut.

He smirked. "So have you – I can see that your hair is turning grey from here – your disguise not working anymore, Queen Grimhilde?"

"Perhaps you should get your eyes checked since my hair is fine, Dopey," she shot back before taking a seat. "Why am I here?"

Harold opened a drawer and searched for the file he was looking for. He tossed it on the desk. "You sent me this report yesterday."

Missy opened the file and scanned through the document before closing it. "Yes, about the high-value-target entering the country."

"The home-secretary told me that an attack is imminent if we don't act now, though I guess he's just saying that to save his own arse for letting this slip."

Missy leaned back against her seat. "As the report said, MI5 received intel that the second in command of said terrorist group entered the country less than 48 hours ago and we do believe he's not just here to hide – an attack is possible, but I don't think it's imminent just yet – he's just playing hide and seek for now."

"Do you have his exact location?"

"We do have an idea of where he is - in fact, several areas in London are being monitored."

Harold pursed his lips. He had only just been elected so to have something like this stain his pristine record so early would be an inconvenience. "I want this sand-head captured immediately."

Missy tapped her finger on the desk. "We can't just rush in – this will take a bit of time," she explained and continued just as Harold was about to protest. "We're working closely with Scotland Yard and I'm estimating that the earliest we can act is by before the end of the week."

* * *

Saturday came, and it was the day the twins would come and stay at Clara's flat for a week. The summer break was had finally started and that meant no school until September.

John Smith was aroused from his sleep when he heard the sound of giggling children. With his eyes still shut, he rolled over, arm reaching for Clara but the spot next to him was empty. He opened his eyes and checked the time. 11:37. He hadn't woken up this late in a while.

Just then, he saw K9's favourite tennis ball roll into the bedroom. No less than a second later, the twins and his pet came rushing in.

They stared at each other before Tim yelled. "Aunty Clara, Uncle John is awake, and he doesn't have a shirt on!"

"Yeah, it's not that warm, Uncle John," Emily added.

John pulled the duvet to until his chin. "Emily, Tim… K9."

"Hi, Uncle John," the twins replied.

K9 barked.

"Alright, you three, I'll take it from here," Clara said as she entered the bedroom, ushering them out before closing the door.

He sat up and rested his back against the headboard.

"Good morning, sleepy head," she said, kissing him on the lips.

He smiled and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her. "Good morning – I could get used to this," he murmured.

"So can I," she replied, grinning.

"When did the twins get here?" he asked.

She checked the time. "About thirty minutes ago – Nan's also here and she's been asking about you."

John gazed at the beautiful woman sitting in front of him before caressing her arm. "You could have woken me up."

"Thought you could use some extra sleep," Clara replied, winking at him before reached down and collected his t-shirt and pyjama bottoms. "Now go get dressed," she instructed and kissed him.

"Yes, boss," he said, eyes following her like a hawk.

John walked out of the bedroom after he had freshened up. As soon as he stepped into the living room, the twins and his dog ran up to him.

"Uncle John, Uncle John," said Emily. "Can we walk K9 to the park?"

"Yeah, that would be fun!" Tim agreed.

John was taken by surprise, so he had no idea what to say. Nan decided to spare him. "Kids, your uncle just woke up – I'm sure he will take you to the park later."

The television was on and it was showing the news. It was reporting that a high-ranking terrorist had been arrested in the early hours of the morning. He had a feeling Missy was behind it. A short moment later, Harold's face appeared on screen as he addressed the press.

"Yes, of course," he said as the three continued playing.

"How are you, John?" Nan asked kindly. "I couldn't help but notice how Clara was glowing so much this morning."

Why does everyone keep saying that? Was it really that much obvious or big of a difference? "I'm fine, thank you – I'm looking forward to spending time with the twins and even taking time off from work – how are you, nan?"

She smiled. "Same old, same old with me, John – I was bored staying at home, so I decided to accompany the twins," nan explained.

"Who wants ice-cream?" Clara asked as she walked in with a tray.

"Me!"

"Me, me!"

Even K9 joined in, even though he wasn't allowed to have any confectionery.

"Sorry, K9, the ice-cream isn't for you – you get dogs treats, ok?" Clara said, placing the bowl of dog treats on the floor.

The pup barked in agreement, happy that he at least got something.

"Hey," Clara said as she sat next to John and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Nan looked at the couple with a smug look. "Have I finally got my wish?"

"What wish, nan?" she asked before remembering what her grandmother had said to them the last time she was here. "Oh, right."

"What has caused this change?" Clara's grandmother said light-heartedly. "The last time I was here, the two of you were so awkward."

If only Clarice Oswald knew of the events in Glasgow. She surely wouldn't live it down.

"Did John ask you to move in with him or something?"

John raised his eyebrows while Clara gave her grandmother a look. "We're just really happy is all – it's summer and John was nice enough to take the rest of next week off."

Nan then leaned in and looked at the Scotsman in the eyes. "You should probably ask her to move in at some point, so I can visit your home," she whispered.

"Nan!"

"Yes, Clara?"

"What's wrong with my flat?" she asked, laughing, as she intertwined her hand with John's.

Clarice shook her head. "Nothing but I reckon John lives in a bigger home since he has a pet," she explained. "Though this flat could still be sort of like a weekend getaway."

John had been sitting next to Clara quietly, unsure of what to say. Would it be strange to ask her to move in with him now? They had known each other for three months and had only started dating just two weeks ago. It might be weird. He wasn't sure. Then again, nan is under the impression that he and Clara had been dating for far longer than that.

"I'm sure Clara doesn't want to part ways with her flat just yet, besides, her this place is quite cosy," he commented. He felt her squeeze his hand gently.

Nan grinned. "I guess I have to update my wish from the kiss to moving in, now."

* * *

After dropping nan off at the train station, despite her insistence that it was necessary, John, Clara, K9 and the twins headed their way to Hyde Park. It was a beautiful and sunny day, so it would be waste just to stay indoors.

"K9, fetch!" Emily said as she threw the tennis ball.

The German Shepherd immediately ran after it.

John and Clara were seated on a bench, watching the twins and dog play together.

"You're being quiet again," Clara commented, raising her head from his shoulder. "It's not because of what nan said, is it?"

He chuckled, kissing the back of her hand. "No, no, I'm just enjoying sitting here with you."

"We don't have to talk about it now," she assured. "Maybe when the time is right."

He smiled. "I can live with that – I was serious when I said I love spending time in your home."

It was then Tim ran up to them. "Aunty Clara, Uncle John, can we have ice-cream?" he asked.

"You've already had ice-cream today, mister."

The boy gave his best grin. "Yeah, but it's hot and ice-cream would be fantastic."

John then added. "I agree – it is warm, and ice-cream sounds really good right now."

Clara playfully slapped his arm. "Oi, you're not helping," she said before giving in. "Fine, you can have ice-cream, but only a single scoop."

"Yay!" Tim cheered before he called Emily and K9 over.

"Uncle John can take you to the ice-cream van."

John got on his feet. "What flavour do you want?"

"Anything you're having."

He nodded as the twins grabbed both his arms dragging him to the closest ice-cream van they could find while K9 stayed behind and sat next to Clara. The pup then rested his head on her lap, but this time, he was closer to her stomach.

"You're not going with them?" she asked, scratching his ear. The pup shook his head. The German Shepherd knew it was his duty to be guarding Clara.

"Slow down," he chuckled, as he held onto the twins' hands, well actually, the twins were the ones dragging him. "The ice-cream isn't going anywhere."

As they made their way to the van, just less than a hundred feet away, they heard a voice calling his name.

John turned around and furrowed his brows when he was face to face with the woman.

"Hello, sweetie."


	23. Chapter 23

_Thank you so much for your amazing support! :)_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Picture this. A man, in his early fifties, with two ten-year-olds and holding their hands. It would certainly look like a father and his children on an outing. To any passer-by, there was no doubt in their minds that the father was trying to calm his children who were excited by the prospect of getting ice-cream. It was no different to River Song.

The twins were as quiet as mice as they stared at the stranger.

"River," he said, never letting go of the twins' hands.

"What a surprise to see you here," she commented, staring at Tim and Emily before looking back at him. "You didn't tell me you had kids."

"I don't see why I owe you an explanation," he replied while Tim and Emily exchanged looks.

"And who was it that decided to ignore me when we bumped into each other in Kuala Lumpur?" she retorted. "Besides, didn't think you'd even consider having children at your age or are you just babysitting these two rug rats?"

Emily tugged John's sleeve. "Daddy, can we get ice-cream now?"

He stared at Emily before Tim decided joined in. "Yeah, Dad, we want ice-cream."

River arched a brow. "Well, that answers my question."

John cleared his throat, deciding to play along. "Yes, let's go get ice-cream – your mother's been waiting for too long in this heat."

"Are you just going to walk away like you do with all your problems?"

The Scotsman sighed as he let go of the twins' hands before turning around. "Who was it that fooled around with another man while married to someone else?" he said quietly, not wanting to cause a scene. "I tried hard to prove to my family wrong that you were not who they thought you were, but it seems that I was at fault – goodbye, River."

John grabbed Tim and Emily's hands as they walked away. It was then he paused as a thought came to mind and he looked back. "And for the record, I never run away from my problems – if I did, I wouldn't be where I am."

The twins became silent again, not being able to completely grasp what their uncle was talking about. "Are you two alright?"

"Yes," they answered.

"Who was that, Uncle John?" Emily asked.

"Just an old acquaintance," he replied with a sad tone.

They finally reached the ice-cream van.

"Hello there," greeted the man inside.

Tim was the first to speak. "Hello, could I have chocolate ice-cream, please."

"Certainly, and for you, young lady?"

"I'll have chocolate, too," Emily replied.

The man reached for the cones. "Single or double scoop?"

John decided to cut in. "Make it double and I'll have two single scoops of vanilla, thanks."

"Uncle John, Aunty Clara said-"

He chuckled. "It's alright, you can have a double scoop."

The twins beamed. "Thank you, Uncle John – you're the best uncle ever!"

Clara arched a brow when the three returned with double scoop ice-creams. "Didn't I say you could only have a single scoop?" she asked as John handed hers. Her grin dropped when she saw the solemn look on his handsome face.

"Uncle John said we could have two scoops," Emily explained, enjoying the cold confectionery.

"And we met Uncle John's old acquaintance," Tim added, frowning when he saw John signalling him to stop talking. "And then we called Uncle John daddy because the old lady was being mean to him."

Clara was no staring at him with a confused expression on her face. John knew he needed to do some explaining.

"Why don't you guys have a look at the ducks over there," Clara suggested, one hand scratching K9's head. The twins looked slightly exhausted yet happy at the same time. No doubt they'll sleep like babies tonight. "We'll go home once you've finished your ice-cream."

Emily, Tim and K9 ran to the lake, trying to get a glimpse of a group of ducklings swimming in the centre.

"Is everything alright?" Clara asked with concern. She didn't even bother tasting the ice-cream.

John granted her a smile. "Yes," he answered before continuing. "We bumped into my ex-fiancee."

Her eyes widened. "You didn't tell me you used to be engaged."

He cringed. How on earth was he going to explain it to her without making it sound worse? "It was twenty years ago, and we weren't engaged for long before I called it off," he explained, taking a bite of the cone before he noticed that her ice-cream was melting. "Your… uh, ice-cream is melting."

Clara glanced at her hand and saw that it was dripping on her fingers. John offered her a tissue and she muttered a thank you. She decided it was best to ask about the rest of the details once they were back home.

* * *

"Tim, it's my turn to play," Emily whined as her brother refused to even look up from the screen of the game console he was holding.

"Just give me a few more minutes," her brother replied, mashing the buttons.

The eldest of the siblings huffed in anger before marching into her aunt's bedroom. She knocked on the door and slowly stepped inside when she heard her aunt.

Clara and John were in bed, cuddled together as they were watching a film earlier on the laptop resting on two stacks of pillows. K9 was lying next to the couple. "Yes, Emily?"

"Tim won't let me use the Switch – it's my turn and he's been playing for two hours," she complained.

"Alright," Clara said as she untangled herself from John and climbed out of bed. They headed for the guest bedroom where Timothy Tyler still had his eyes glued to the screen. "Tim, let your sister have her turn."

The ten-year-old finally looked up. "I'm almost finished – just two more minutes."

"You've been saying that ten times!"

"No, I haven't!"

"Yes, you have!"

Clara shut her eyes. "Tim," she said sternly, "Let your sister use it now or you can't go to the Lego store tomorrow."

"But-"

"No buts."

The young boy finally gave in as he handed the game console to his sister. "Fine, sorry."

With the issue resolved, Clara returned to the bedroom. She still hadn't asked John what had happened earlier in the day and perhaps she should. He still looked upset.

"Is everything ok?" he asked as she snuggled back into his embrace.

"Yep, the twins were arguing over that Nintendo thing."

John chuckled quietly. "Miss Oswald strikes again."

She grabbed his hand as he resumed the paused video. "About earlier today," she began, choosing her words carefully. "If you want to talk about it, I'm here."

She felt him kiss her hair and utter a quiet thank you. They didn't speak until the movie was over, shortly just after nine.

"I'm going to check up on Tim and Emily – they've been quiet."

Surely enough, the twins were fast asleep when Clara inspected the guest bedroom again. They weren't sleeping in the best position as Tim was on his stomach, hands holding a comic book while Emily used her hands as a pillow.

She shook her head before gently grabbing the comic and placing it on the nightstand before lifting Tim up slightly, so he could rest his head on the pillow. She did the same for Emily and once they were all tucked in, she switched off the lights and quietly shut the door.

"Are you up for another movie or do you want me to introduce you to this one show I've been binge watching?" Clara asked once she returned to the bedroom.

John shrugged while he gave K9 a belly rub. "I'm fine with either one."

They settled for the TV show and once they were done with the first episode, John said, "I'm very sure the princess staged her own kidnapping."

"I thought so too since it seems unlikely that one man was able to kidnap a princess and then conveniently kill himself afterwards," Clara agreed.

"This is slightly disturbing," he commented.

Clara giggled as she shut the laptop. "That's the whole point of the show."

K9 moved to their feet as he realised they were going to bed.

She switched off the lights after putting the laptop away and wrapped her arms around John, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

"Good night," she murmured, kissing his neck.

"Good night," he said with an automatic tone.

She could still feel him caressing her back with his fingers. He had been doing that while they were watching the show together. She knew his mind was someplace else and that he was sure to spill the beans soon.

After twenty minutes of just lying in bed in silence, Clara's eyes became droopy. Maybe he just likes doing that, not that she was complaining.

"My family never approved of her," he murmured.

Clara listened intently and waited patiently for him to continue.

"They kept telling me I was being taken for a fool, but I didn't listen," he continued. "Even my father who's usually fine with whoever I dated told me it was a bad idea to marry River and I tried really hard to show them they were wrong."

She heard him sigh and saw K9 resting his head on John's leg.

"Then one day, I catch her and this bloke snogging each other in front of a restaurant and as it turns out, he was her husband – I felt like the stupidest man in the universe, falling for a cheap trick - I ended all contact with her the next day."

"I'm sorry, John," Clara whispered, squeezing his hand. His fingers stopped moving. He didn't speak so she thought he might have fallen asleep.

"At least there's a bright side to it – I wouldn't be here with you right now if things had turned out differently," he said, smiling before kissing her head. "Because there's nowhere I'd rather be than here with you, right now, Clara Oswald."

She pecked him on the lips. "Slightly cheesy but I'll take it."

"I was aiming for romantic."

"You get an A* for the effort, now sleep," she ordered.

"Yes, boss."

Just an hour after midnight, Clara felt her arm being shaken by someone. She cracked one eye open and was greeted by the sight of Tim.

"Aunty Clara, I can't reach the cupboard – I'm thirsty," he whispered.

She nodded in response before rolling over and said, "John... John,"

John groaned while K9 raised his head as he was on high alert now.

"John, Tim needs something," she trailed.

He opened his eyes. "Yes, Tim?" he asked sleepily.

"Sorry, Uncle John, but I can't reach the cupboard – I need a glass of milk."

John sat up and drew the covers away before climbing out of bed as he followed Tim to the kitchen. He pulled open the cupboard and grabbed a plastic cup. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Uncle John," Tim said as he filled it with milk.

"Ok," he answered, waiting for the ten-year-old to return to his bedroom.

"All good?" he asked when Tim was back in the guest bedroom. The boy nodded, and John closed the door.

Once he got into bed, Clara wrapped her arms around him. "Did Tim get what he wanted?" she asked, eyes still closed.

"Yes," he replied, pulling up the covers while his pet went back to sleep.

"Have I ever told you that you have amazing dad skills?"

He chuckled. "No, I don't think you have."

"You have amazing dad skills."

John giggled. "Thank you, and for the record, you have amazing mum skills."

"It comes with being a teacher."

Without another word, they returned to slumber as they had a full schedule the very next day with the twins wanting to go everywhere from Forbidden Planet to the Lego Store to the London Eye.

* * *

The week passed by quickly and before anyone knew it, it was the last day of the Tyler twins' stay in London. They had requested to take K9 to the park again as they wanted to spend as much time with him before they had to leave.

While the twins and the German Shepherd were playing together, John and Clara trailed behind, keeping a close watch on all three.

"Are you alright?" John asked. He had been noticing how Clara kept squinting her eyes and massaging her forehead.

She smiled. "Fine, I just have a headache."

"Do you want to go home?"

She shook her head. "Nope, I've been having this all morning and it's not that bad – I can manage," she replied. "But it's sweet of you to be so considerate."

John wasn't entirely convinced she was fine. "I'm sure the twins and K9 will understand."

Clara reached for his arm when she nearly lost her balance.

"Right, home," he stated.

"John, it's probably because I didn't eat that much this morning, just get me a bottle of water," she reasoned.

He looked into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am," she confirmed before chuckling. "Stop looking at me like that – I know I'm guilty of only having plain toast for breakfast."

John finally nodded. "Alright, just stay here while I find some water and snacks – Tim, Emily, why don't you guys play fetch with K9?"

They didn't need to be told twice as they started scampering around.

Once John left, Clara let out a sigh. If she was completely honest, she had been feeling strange for the past two days. The reason she had a light breakfast was that she didn't have the appetite to eat anything. There was a voice at the back of her mind telling her what was wrong, but she immediately shut it away. She was fine. She's probably coming down with the flu. That's it. Nothing serious.


	24. Chapter 24

_Thank you so much for all your amazing support! Now, let's find out if Clara's pregnant or not ;)_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

"I shall see you this Thursday," John Smith murmured before he bent down and kissed his girlfriend.

Clara placed a hand on his chest, just right above his heart. "You will," she said after they had pulled away.

K9 stared at the two, wagging his tail. If it were up to him, he didn't want to leave Clara all by herself, but she assured him the previous day she would be fine on her own and that he'll see her in a couple of days.

"I almost forgot," John muttered as he turned around, setting his suitcase on the ground. He then gently grabbed her face with both hands and gave her a proper snog.

"Thanks for making me debate whether I should let you leave or not," she joked as he rested his forehead against hers.

He grinned. "As much I'd love to, Amy has been missing K9 and I have a PhD viva to examine today, but I won't stop thinking about you."

She waved goodbye to John and K9 before shutting the door. Her smile disappeared as she turned around and headed for the bedroom. She opened the wardrobe and fished for a box she hid inside. She pulled it out and stared at it for a moment, trying to compose herself.

Clara was certain of a few things. One, she was late. Two, her headache and change in taste buds couldn't be a coincidence. There was only one explanation and it had been circling her mind since she came to the realisation.

She needed to be brave. Without much thought, she entered the bathroom and locked the door.

Ten minutes later, she emerged out of the bathroom with the white stick in her right hand.

Positive.

Clara had been shaking like a leaf since her brain processed the information displayed on the tiny screen of the stick.

Slowly, she sat down on the mattress, staring at the test. The school teacher felt her stomach churn. This can't be happening. She couldn't be pregnant, not when she calculated everything, not when she took the necessary steps.

Oh, God. What would her family say?

What would John say? Would he want this now? They were only in the early stages of their relationship.

Clara could imagine him being a great father. He was wonderful with Tim and Emily. Imagine what he'll be like with his own child. A child. She was carrying his child. It brought a smile to her face as she placed a hand on her stomach

She always knew she wanted kids but to have a baby now, unexpectedly? Things might be moving a bit too fast.

Her thoughts circled back to John. What would he say? She couldn't imagine him being angry. Shocked, yes. Disappointed? Horrified? She couldn't tell.

Silently, Clara reached for her phone and dialled a number.

* * *

Martha Jones stepped into her best friend's flat, concern was written all over her face.

"Clara, what's wrong?" Martha asked, placing a comforting hand on her arm. "You didn't sound like yourself at all when you phoned me – did something happen?"

When Clara opened her mouth to speak, no words came out. Her best friend had to guide her to the living room and instructed her to sit down while she disappeared into the kitchen.

Martha returned with a glass of water in her hand and gave it to Clara who still looked pale. She sat down next to her and patted her hand.

"Please say something."

Clara took a sip of the water before she finally found her voice. "I… John… we… I was sure…"

The medical doctor furrowed her brows in confusion. "Did you and John fight?"

She shook her head.

It took Martha several moments as she observed Clara while her brain tried coming up with an explanation. Her best friend was shaking, her eyes were red, and she still looked pale. It was then she noticed that Clara was resting her left hand on her stomach.

"Are you pregnant?" Martha asked gently.

Clara nodded as she found the courage to speak. "I took the test after he left."

As a doctor, she wanted to question her more, but as her best friend, Martha wanted nothing more than to comfort her, so she did. "It's alright," she whispered, hugging her and rubbing her back. "It's fine."

She then became serious. "Did you have any symptoms?"

Again, Clara nodded. "Headache and some foods started tasting slightly different."

"When did you notice the changes?"

"When I tried the champagne," she said. "The headache started a couple of days ago."

Martha remembered it very clearly. She couldn't help but feel bad for teasing them about using protection. "I'm guessing you haven't told the father, yet?"

"No, I… I'm terrified of what he'll say."

"Right, how about this – why don't I book an appointment for you with one of my colleagues," Martha began. "Just to confirm your pregnancy and to make sure you're alright."

Clara nodded in agreement, finishing the glass of water.

"As for John, I doubt he'll be angry," her best friend commented. "If anything, his brain will probably stop working temporarily."

Finally, the school teacher cracked a smile. "He was amazing with the twins," she recalled.

"And I'm sure he'll be an amazing father," Martha said. "No doubt he'll be both terrified and happy about it."

"But what if he doesn't want the baby?" Clara said anxiously. "I don't want to get rid of my child."

"I'm sure that's just irrationality talking," the medical doctor stated. "This is John we're talking about, not some heartless tosser."

Clara opened her mouth but her best friend stopped her from making any wild and baseless assumptions.

"John clearly loves you and you obviously love him – just by looks alone you two needed to get a room," Martha said. "You'll have time to think about this and let it sink in."

She then rubbed her arm, trying to comfort the anxious woman. "Now, as a doctor, my advice to you would be to see a doctor and like I said, it's just to confirm you're pregnant and that you and the baby are in good health."

"Ok, you'll be at the hospital, right?" Clara asked. "Because I don't think I can go there alone."

"Of course, I won't leave you alone," Martha replied. She would have to make a few phone calls after this and get an appointment booked as soon as possible.

* * *

"Good morning, director," a man said as Missy Smith walked passed him. She nodded in acknowledgement before stepping into her office.

She tossed her bag on the chair before sitting down on the leather chair as she switched on her computer.

As soon as she was settled in, her secretary rushed in, along with several other people.

"Ma'am, this was recently uploaded to YouTube," said the secretary as she pressed a button and a video recording began playing on the wide screen TV mounted on the wall.

It was a video by a well-known terrorist group. The same group the man MI5 had arrested weeks ago was from. A man dressed in black was threatening the country and the Prime Minister to release their prisoner. The usual nonsense.

"When was this uploaded?" Missy asked. It could be nothing for all she cared. They were always barking but never having enough common sense to bite.

"Just twenty minutes ago and it was on the website for about ten minutes before it was taken down, but copies of it are spreading around the internet, as you might expect," explained a man dressed in a suit.

"Any messages from the PM?"

The secretary looked down at the tablet she was holding. "Number 10 received a package containing a USB drive just two minutes ago – they said the prime minister is requesting your presence."

Twenty minutes later, Missy was in Harold's office, along with several ministers. The USB drive he received contained a different message. It contained photos of him and his family before he was even elected as PM. Along with it came a message demanding him to release the terrorist group's second-in-command or the pictures would be leaked online.

"Have you seen this bullshit?" Harold spat as he pointed a finger at the monitor showing pictures of him and his wife, Lucy. What irked him most was a picture of him and his mistress. If they hadn't been in a serious situation right now, Missy would have easily roasted her cousin. "How can these pathetic idiots even get their hands on a bunch of sophisticated equipment!"

"Prime Minister, if I may," Missy said, catching the attention of everyone in the room. "If I could take a look at the USB drive you received, I can send it to the people in cyber and hopefully trace it to a buyer – we can work our way from there and it shouldn't take longer than a day."

"Do whatever you have to do," Harold said sternly. "I want whoever is responsible for this caught and security for all my family members, and as much as it pains me to say it, Missy, you too."

Missy furrowed her brows. "They only took-"

"They have pictures of my wife and I mainly, but I am not risking anybody's safety," Harold growled as he loosened his tie. "Burn a whole country if it means getting the bastards behind this."

The director-general's facial expression remained the same. Her composure was still calm and collected. She did warn him not to brag too much. "Of course, Prime Minister."

Harold then turned to one of his aides. "Not one word of this to the press – tell them something else – I honestly don't care," he said through gritted teeth. "Not one word or I'll gas those sand-heads myself."

* * *

"Congratulations, Clara, you're almost four weeks pregnant," said the doctor who was seated opposite of her. She held the report in her hand. "Everything seems fine, but you do need to increase your intake of zinc a bit."

Clara's facial expression remained neutral and the doctor's smile disappeared.

"Is everything alright?"

She forced a smile. "Yep, fine, just feels a bit surreal."

"That's quite normal for women experiencing pregnancy for the first time," the doctor explained, the smile returning. "Anyway, all seems fine and I would recommend making an appoint in a month's time – you can set that up with the receptionist."

Clara got to her feet. "Thank you, doctor."

The doctor stood up. "Don't worry about it – I'm happy that Dr Smith is becoming a father if you don't mind me saying – please send him my congratulations."

"You know John - about us?"

"I do – he used to work with the chief surgeon – they were writing a paper on children with cancer and after every meeting, he'd visit the kids, bringing all sorts of gifts and well, I saw the two of you at the dinner party."

Clara was stunned. John didn't really mention much about work, but this was something else.

"He was quite popular with the ladies too, but he said he was taken so it's finally nice to meet his other half."

Now she was intrigued. From what Martha said, John worked on the paper the previous year and they had only met four months ago. He had told her he hadn't been in a relationship for over ten years. Nonetheless, Clara smiled. "Thank you again, Dr Grant."

"Please, call me Jo."

She stepped out of the office and saw Martha waiting for her in the corner. "How did it go with Jo?"

"Everything's fine – she said I just needed to increase my zinc intake."

"Probably because you've been skipping meals," Martha commented. "Do you have anywhere else to go or do you want me to take you home?"

"I'd prefer to be home right now, just to think clearly."

When Clara returned home, she began planning what to do, or rather what to say. There was so much she needed to think about. Yes, she loves John. Never has she met such a sweet, gentle, funny, grumpy and attractive man in her life. But she still had her doubts telling him about the pregnancy. What if he wants nothing to do with it? The fact that Dr Grant told her John was taken before they had even met made her doubt about their relationship. Is he serious or is this just a fling to him?

She never got much time to think about it as a knock was heard. When she opened the door, the woman standing in front of her was the last person Clara was expecting to see. "Missy?"

The head of MI5 stood in the corridor with two uniformed police officers by her side. "Clara, there's not much time to explain, but your boyfriend and K9 are in the car so I need you to pack your clothes – you'll be staying at John's for two nights," she said calmly.

The school teacher had to take a moment to comprehend what Missy was saying. "Why – what's going on?"

"In a nutshell, the PM is just taking precautionary measures since he received a threat this morning – go on, pack all the essentials."

Clara grabbed the report from the dining table before entering her bedroom and pulling out a small suitcase from under the bed. She packed her clothes, hid the report in one side of the luggage, zipping it up and grabbing her phone. She shut the door before returning to the front door where Missy was waiting for her.

She locked the front door while one of the officers helped carry her suitcase. "Missy, what's going on?" she asked again as they headed for the black Range Rover parked by the street.

As soon as she got inside, she saw John and K9. The pup licked her hand. "Clara," John said as she sat next to him.

Her heart was beating rapidly now. "Will someone please tell me what's going on!" she said, frustrated.

"The Prime Minister received a USB drive this morning – it contained images of him and his family, well, most of them were just him, but there were several pictures taken during Amy's wedding," Missy explained, buckling her seatbelt before instructing the driver to drive. An unmarked police vehicle followed them.

John furrowed his brows. His sister wasn't making a lot of sense. "I still don't understand what this has to do with us," he said before grabbing Clara's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. He noticed that the colour had drained from her face.

"Whoever sent it was making demands and there were some photos with the both of you in it," the director general added. "I'm sorry, that's all I can say at the moment."

She decided to leave out the extra details over who sent the threat and why since she didn't want to panic them further. "Rest assured you'll be fine – we don't think you're in danger, but it never hurts to be cautious."

Clara felt her stomach flip at the last word. It had a double meaning.

"So what happens now?" John asked.

"Clara will be living with you for two nights at most," his sister explained. "There will be two unmarked vehicles guarding your home, but like I said, I doubt this farce will last longer than a day as we're getting close to finding out who's behind this – and yes, Amy and Rory have been provided security too – basically security for any of Harold's family living in London."

K9 wished he had his favourite plushies right now. He could sense how troubled Clara was and wanted nothing more than to comfort her.

The school teacher felt sick. She needed time to herself. She needed to be alone to think clearly and she certainly won't be able to do that with the father of the child she's carrying living under the same roof as her.

"Hey," John whispered, still holding her hand. "It's alright."

Clara nodded and smiled weakly when he kissed her hand. She hoped he was right.


	25. Chapter 25

_Thank you so much for your amazing support! Will Clara tell John the truth? Let's find out :D_

* * *

"Right," Missy began as they entered John's home. She walked to the windows and pulled the curtains back. "That black Mercedes there is one of ours and there's another black Mercedes next to the green bin."

Clara and John slowly entered the living room while K9 ran to the kitchen to fetch his toy.

The head of MI5 stared at the couple intently and thought it was best to reassure them again. "Like I said, you're not in danger since it's the PM that's being targeted but be aware of your surroundings."

The police offer dropped off Clara's luggage.

John sank down on the sofa. "What about you?"

Missy shrugged. "I still have an intelligence agency to run and will spend most of my time at HQ so that's taken care of."

She then turned around and glanced at K9 who had dropped his plushie at Clara's feet.

The school teacher patted the dog on the head before picking up the toy. "Thanks, K9."

"I better be off," the head of MI5 declared. "If you need something, just let the boys outside know."

"Don't forget to use protection," she sang mockingly, staring eye to eye with her brother.

John pursed his lips while Clara froze, feeling a chill down her spine.

"Leave."

Without another word, she left the living room and her brother followed behind her. She knew exactly what was circling in her brother's mind. "Nobody is in danger, that's the truth," Missy whispered as she stepped outside. "Better to be safe than sorry – don't worry too much about it and go comfort your girlfriend, she could really use it right now."

John nodded. "Thanks, Missy," he said, shutting the door.

When he returned to the living room, Clara still stood where she was, staring at the soft toy in her hands while K9 stood next to her like a guard dog.

Slowly, he approached her before gently grabbing her hand. "Clara."

She finally looked up when he pulled the plushie away from her. "Sorry, I'm just thinking."

John placed the toy on the sofa before wrapping his arms around her. "Look, I know this seems terrifying," he began.

Oh, he had no idea what he was talking about.

"But Missy assured me we have nothing to worry about – we're in no danger at all."

Clara rested her head on his chest, exhaustion finally creeping on her after all the stress she endured. She couldn't possibly tell him now. She couldn't tell him she was carrying his child when they were currently in a serious situation. Even if she wanted to, she didn't think she would have the courage.

What if it ends up ruining their relationship? She didn't want to lose John, but she couldn't hide the truth from him forever. Soon enough, she would start showing signs of pregnancy.

She felt him kiss the top of her head. "Why don't we lie down in bed, hmm?" he suggested with a smile. "We can watch that strange show."

"I thought you didn't like it," she murmured as she pulled away slightly.

"Yes, but if it makes you happy, then I don't mind," he replied. "K9?"

The German Shepherd barked in agreement, tail wagging. Whatever made Clara happy made him happy.

"You're very sweet John Smith," she said, kissing his cheek. It was then she remembered the conversation she had with Dr Grant. She was told John was in a relationship last year. Now there were two possibilities – either he was lying to her or he was lying to the hospital staff.

She was tempted to ask but she couldn't ask without arousing suspicions. He would surely ask why she had gone to the hospital and might connect the dots.

Clara was snapped out of her thought when John gently tugged her hand. "Come on," he said, nodding to the staircase. K9 was already on the steps. The same soft toy he had given earlier now in his mouth.

* * *

John couldn't help but notice how distracted his girlfriend seemed. Her eyes were looking at the TV mounted on the wall, but it was clear her mind was someplace else.

They were lying in bed together, with his arm wrapped securely around her and she had her cheek resting against his shoulder while K9 was lying in his dog bed by the corner. Maybe he should tell her she could tell him whatever was on her mind? She did say that to him after all and he felt much better after breaking the silence on his past relationship.

He cleared his throat, catching her attention. "Is there something on your mind you would like to talk about?"

Clara paused for a moment, hesitating before quietly uttering a 'no'. There was a lot on her mind, but she couldn't just tell him everything at once. Should she ask him about the hospital thing or should she tell him she was pregnant? No, that sounds bad. Should she ask him what he thinks about kids? Would that be a dead giveaway?

"Well, I'm more than willing to listen if you need to talk," he offered, kissing her head, not entirely convinced his girlfriend was fine.

She forced a smile, never looking at his direction. "Thank you."

As if on cue, K9 grabbed the soft toy lying next to him and jumped on the bed before dropping it between the couple.

John arched a brow. "I'm sure you've shown Clara your toy before," he commented.

The pup barked twice before he pushed the toy forward towards Clara with his snout.

Slowly, she grabbed the toy and took a good look at it. It was then it hit her. The soft toy was a tiger cub. The dog couldn't possibly know, could he?

One good look at K9 was all it took to answer her question. The dog knows.

"I think he's trying really hard to cheer you up," John chuckled, ruffling his pet's coat.

"Yeah," she automatically agreed, swallowing a lump in her throat. "I'm fine, K9," she insisted and allowed the German Shepherd to rest his head on her stomach.

"He's just very protective of the people he loves," her boyfriend commented with a smile before diverting his attention back to the TV.

"And a very smart dog," she muttered. Then again, she shouldn't be too surprised. Dogs are highly sensitive to hormonal changes.

Eventually, it was dinner time and when Clara had offered to cook, she was immediately told not to leave bed as John had suggested ordering takeaway. He thought they could use a treat.

"I'm just going to pop outside and tell the police officers we're expecting a delivery soon," John said after he had placed an order online. He gave his girlfriend a quick peck on the lips before leaving the bedroom.

As soon as he was out of sight, Clara let out a tired sigh. It was killing her over her indecisiveness to tell John the truth. The timing wasn't right and not to mention the fear bubbling up inside her over how he will react. He wouldn't ask her to get rid of the baby. That she was sure of.

She snapped out of her thoughts when K9 placed a paw on her arm. "You know, don't you?" she murmured.

"Know what?" John said as he stepped into the bedroom.

She froze temporarily before making up a half-truth. "That I'm a bit terrified."

Well, it was true. She was terrified of becoming a mother. She was terrified of what the future holds. Where their relationship will go with a baby on the way.

John returned to bed, wrapping his arms around her. "I know it's scary that a bunch of police officers showed up and said that you were under threat," he whispered. "But I trust my sister and when she says we're safe, then we're safe and I'm here with you so before anyone can get to you, they'll have to go through me and K9 first."

She finally cracked a smile. "That's very sweet of you, John – thank you."

* * *

"Would you like to know the silver lining of this whole thing?" John Smith said as he settled into bed later that night.

Clara joined him after plugging her phone charger into the socket. "What?"

He circled his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. "I get to spend more time with you," he whispered, kissing her as his hand disappeared underneath her t-shirt.

If her mind wasn't in such a turmoil, she would have happily played along. As a matter of fact, she probably wouldn't let him leave the room from the beginning. The problem is, she couldn't look at him in the eyes. She was guilty of keeping the pregnancy a secret and she knew she would falter.

When Clara didn't kiss him back, John pulled away, brows furrowed. "Clara, are you sure you're alright – if there's something bothering you, please tell me."

She bit her bottom lip before another lie came to her mind. "I'm on my period."

His eyes suddenly lit up. It would explain why she had been acting strange and avoiding his advances. "Oh... sorry."

She shook her head. "Don't be – if anything, I should be the one apologising for being a terrible girlfriend."

"Far from it," he stated, resting his head on the soft pillow before draping one arm over her stomach. "Terrible and girlfriend shouldn't be in the same sentence."

Clara immediately entwined their hands before bringing the back of his hand to her lips.

The bed sunk a bit as K9 settled in the centre between the couple's feet.

She closed her eyes and let slumber took over as the weight of the day's events took its toll on her mind and body.

While Clara slept peacefully, John wasn't able to get much sleep. He could feel that something was bothering his girlfriend but couldn't put his finger on it. She did mention she was menstruating, but she had never acted so strangely before.

Was it something he said? Is she truly being affected by the incident or has she been upset since before all of this? It was difficult to tell.

He glanced at the sleeping woman next to him, a smile playing on his lips. He had to be the luckiest man in the universe to have met such an intelligent and beautiful woman. What were the odds of her dating an old man like him? Slim to none. But he thanked his lucky stars his flight got delayed. He was glad he had to wait for hours for his next flight that day.

"What are you thinking about?" he heard Clara whisper.

John buried his nose in her hair. "Thinking about you – sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but how do you always know I'm awake?"

She rolled over, eyes still closed before sighing in content as she snuggled closer to him. "Your fingers tend to caress me whenever you're thinking."

His cheeks heat up. "I'll try not to do that."

"I like it, so don't worry about it, but you obviously need to sleep."

He said nothing as his mind pondered whether to ask her again what was bothering her. He had her so many times now, so it was probably unnecessary. He decided to let it go and catch some much-needed sleep.

At eight in the morning sharp, John's phone started ringing. It rang for several moments before the owner of the phone finally woke up and answered the call.

"Yes," he said with a raspy voice, burying his face into Clara's hair.

"I'm downstairs – got some good news, so open the door," his sister replied.

He hung up before setting the phone back on the nightstand. Slowly, John got out of bed, making sure not to wake up his girlfriend. K9 stared at his owner in curiosity, head tilted.

He placed a finger to his lips, telling his dog not to make any sounds before closing the door.

When he reached downstairs and unlocked the front door, Missy stared at him with a mischievous look on her face. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"I was sleeping."

"Mrs Smith not up yet?" she teased as she stepped inside.

"So what's the good news?" John asked, changing the subject.

"We captured the suspect last night at midnight and he made a full confession after some… persuading shall we say," she explained. "Turns out the idiot was inspired after watching a few videos on the dark web – the usual crap, but you were never in any danger, to begin with."

Missy twirled around in the living room. "He was only targeting Harold and now that he's been taken care of, everyone is in the clear."

"Great, I'll tell Clara the good news when she wakes up."

His sister smirked as she strode to the front door. "You look like you could use some extra sleep – been having a bit fun all night, John?"

"None of your business," he muttered. It was quite the opposite, actually.

"Oh, that reminds me, you're still coming to the birthday dinner, right?"

"Harold's birthday dinner?" he asked, and she nodded. "Remind me where it is, again."

"Mandarin Oriental."

"Right, yeah."

"Just a head's up – Uncle Rassilon is going to be there."

John frowned. "What?"

"Sorry, but there's not much I can do, I'm afraid."

The last person he wanted to see was his horrible uncle. He didn't want the man to be anywhere near Clara. "Can't you kidnap him or something."

His sister chuckled. "Tempting, but that would be an abuse of power unless someone can prove he's a threat to the country."

It seems that he would have to deal with it. "Thanks for telling me."

"Don't mention it – now go back to Mrs Smith – she's probably wondering where you are."


	26. Chapter 26

_Thank you so much for your amazing support!_

 _Also, sorry, but not really XD_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

"I'm sure we can avoid your Uncle altogether if we choose our seating wisely and maybe leave early," Clara said as she applied makeup to her face.

It had been two weeks since the incident. Two weeks after she found out she was pregnant. Two weeks of withholding the information from John. The guilt was starting to eat her, and it was showing. She was tired and moody all the time and she was constantly losing her appetite. Nonetheless, she felt a lot less anxious than two weeks ago so that must be a good sign.

Tonight, she was going to tell him the truth. When she had returned to her flat, Clara phoned Martha and sought her advice. Her best friend had told her she should tell him and even stated her John might be excited at the prospect of becoming a father. Martha had been right about everything so far, so it was likely she was right about this too.

When they return home from dinner, she would be honest with him. She could only hope he would react well.

"That's exactly what I had in mind," John replied as he stood next to her in the bathroom, putting on the jacket he held before checking his hair. He smiled when he saw her reflection in the mirror. "You look beautiful."

Clara placed her hands on her hips as her eyes scanned him. "You look extremely dashing."

He had taken the extra effort of looking well dressed in hopes of wooing her tonight. They hadn't slept together for two weeks now and he was beginning to miss their intimacy.

"Do I?" he whispered huskily, wrapping his arms around her. He bent down and captured her lips in a hungry kiss.

She kissed him back as she got on her toes, grabbing the lapels of his jacket to bring him closer to her.

Clara knew what he was after and she knew she couldn't refuse him much longer, not only because it was arousing suspicions but also due to the fact she missed him terribly. She could only hope that it will all go well tonight.

Slowly, she pulled away. "Tonight," she whispered. "We don't want to be late."

"Or we could just cancel the plan altogether and stay in bed," he suggested hopefully, even though he knew the outcome.

"Be patient," she said, pecking him on the lips. "Besides, I'd like to properly meet your cousin."

John pouted mockingly. "Fine, but don't blame me if I get impatient and decide to book a room."

"Staying the night at Mandarin Oriental sounds amazing," Clara replied.

"Too bad they don't allow pets – we'd have to leave K9 with someone."

At the mention of his name, the German Shepherd raised his head and stared at his owner.

"Are we allowed to bring him to the hotel?"

"Harold made a special request – so I'm guessing it's taken care of," John explained, undressing Clara with his eyes.

She smacked his arm. "Oi, daft man, get out of here, I need to change."

"I've seen you naked lots of times," he teased, leaving the bathroom and shut the door. He stared at his pet.

"Any chance you could leave us alone tonight?"

The pup whined and groaned before he barked. That was a yes.

"Thanks," John said, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

Missy stared out the window as the car pulled over by the entrance to the hotel. It was heavily guarded outside with several plainclothes officers standing at the entrance and two police vehicles parked on each end of the building.

She then spotted John, Clara and K9 making their way up the stairs, thinking nothing of it before making a double take a moment later. She eyed Clara intently, brows furrowed in concentration before her driver coughed, trying to get her attention.

"Ma'am, we've arrived."

The head of MI5 snapped out of her thoughts before stepping out of the vehicle as a doorman pulled the passenger door open. "Madam."

John spotted his sister. "Surprised to see you this early."

She joined them at the top of the steps as K9 barked happily at her. "Thought it would be a good idea to make sure to check the security – Clara."

Clara smiled politely. She could tell there was something on Missy's mind and she suddenly felt nervous, all of a sudden. K9 then nuzzled his face in her hand, trying to calm her.

They headed for the private dining room, guided by a security guard.

"Look who's finally here," Amy exclaimed as K9 ran to her momentarily and licked her hand before running back to Clara.

Amy hugged the couple. "It's nice to see you again and we can properly have a chat this time," she said as she guided Clara to the long dining table. The pup followed behind her.

While Amy introduced Clara to Rory and chatted, Missy and John stood in one corner of the room.

"Is he still going to be here?"

"Sadly – just ignore him and if he tries to strike up a conversation."

John glanced at his girlfriend, watching her laugh and smile while petting his dog. How is it possible for her to look more attractive with each passing day?

"For the love of God, stop having sex with her with your eyes," Missy muttered.

His cheeks started burning up. "I wasn't," he denied immediately.

"Do I need to go to the reception and request a room for the both of you?"

As John was about to give a clever remark, Aunt Ohila and Lucy Saxon entered the room.

"So where's the birthday boy?" Missy asked.

Aunt Ohila then replied, "Having a chat with the head of security, I think, since it's so hard to tell apart these days."

"He was talking with the chef, mum," Lucy corrected before she walked over to Amy and Clara.

"John, Missy," Aunt Ohila began. "I haven't seen the both of you for a month – how are things?"

"Your favourite nephew has trouble behaving himself," Missy sang before leaving the dining room.

Her brother stared at her with his mouth agape as his Aunt smirked. "I didn't know it only took a month for things to change so drastically."

While John was being mercilessly questioned by his aunt about starting a family, the head of MI5 walked around the hotel, noticing that there was at least an officer in each corner.

"Looking for your dalmatian coat?" Harold stated, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his trousers.

"Why on earth would I wear a coat when it's scorching hot outside," she retorted, turning around. "Senility getting you this early?"

"Only a witch would consider twenty-eight degrees to be scorching hot."

Missy smirked. "It's actually twenty-nine degrees outside."

She may have won this time. "Shouldn't you be in the dining room with the rest?"

"Decided to see if your security team is doing a good job," Missy replied as they walked to the private dining area. "Is there a reason why you invited Uncle Rassilon?"

The prime minister rolled his eyes. "Look, I know you and John aren't very fond of him, and that you're very protective of John, but he was in town and it would be rude not to invite him."

"Such a weak excuse," she muttered when she spotted her uncle. "And I'm not protective of John."

Harold burst out laughing. What a load of nonsense.

"Well if it isn't my niece, the head of MI5 and nephew, the prime minister of Great Britain," Rassilon commented.

"And if it isn't the world's shallowest and greediest man," Missy shot back.

He smiled. "I will take that as a compliment."

The moment John Smith spotted his uncle, his facial expression darkened and he immediately went to Clara. K9 stared at the stranger warily before he spotted Harold. Two people he needed to be cautious of.

"Amy, Rory, how are you," Rassilon asked as he made small talk with them.

"John," Clara whispered, placing a comforting hand on his arm. "You need to stop looking like that with your attack eyebrows."

His facial features softened. "My what?"

"No offence, but they look like they're ready to yell at someone," she explained. "And I'm an adult – I can handle myself."

He opened his mouth to protest but she gave him a look that told him not to argue so he didn't. "Fine, but if he says something insulting to you, I'm punching him."

Clara but couldn't help but laugh. "How noble and very old-fashioned of you," she murmured before kissing his cheek. She felt more confident than ever of breaking the news to him later tonight.

"John," Rassilon said, giving a fake smile before his attention diverted to Clara. "I believe I didn't get a chance to meet your acquaintance at Amy's wedding."

He then extended his hand.

"Rassilon."

"Clara," was all she said, keeping her distance. K9 was following Rassilon's every move, ready to bite him if necessary.

John glared at his uncle. He had a feeling he was only striking up a conversation to insult them both.

"A bit unusual to see John being in a relationship," Rassilon commented. "Not that there's anything wrong but the age-difference not an issue for the both of you?"

"We're adults – what's your point?" John growled. He felt Clara squeeze his hand.

"Nothing," he said innocently. "But let's be honest here, you're not that young anymore and quite successful so it makes one wonder if she's only in it for the money."

K9 started growling.

If Clara hadn't held John back, Rassilon would have been sent to the hospital with a fractured nose.

She could feel his fists shaking with fury. "John, John," she whispered, trying to get his attention before tilting his chin to look at her. "Let it go."

"He-"

"Let him be – he deserves a punch to the face but it's not going to be from you," she said gently, placing a hand on his chest, trying to calm him. "K9, you too."

Eventually, several waiters entered the dining room, ready to serve dinner. The couple were seated as far away as possible from Rassilon with them sitting next to Amy and Rory.

Clara found it interesting how his some of his family members were the opposite of Rassilon. Amy was warm and welcoming and telling stories of John back when he was younger.

"Back I was around eight, I used to love playing football and its always John who has to play along and he would always run like a penguin with its arse on fire," Amy recalled, cutting her steak.

"I don't run like that," John said. "Right?"

Clara and Amy giggled. "You sort of do but if it's any consolation, I find it cute."

"Brilliant," he muttered. He then looked around and noticed that his sister was staring at Clara, but brushed it off, thinking she was just tuning out to whatever Harold was talking about.

Missy had been watching Clara closely since dinner was served. She had barely touched her glass of wine and instead, ordered a glass of plain water. There were a few things off since the last time they met.

One, Clara had gained a bit of weight. Insignificant enough that nobody noticed it, aside from Missy.

Two, she looked exhausted. The head of MI5 could see the circles under her eyes, but again, Clara was good at hiding it.

Three, she wasn't eating that much, constantly taking small bites of her meal. The champagne was the obvious huge giveaway.

Of course, Missy wasn't a doctor, so she couldn't just say Clara was pregnant, but the signs were there. She wondered if John knew about it, but knowing her brother, he's likely in the dark.

"Are you alright?" John whispered when he noticed Clara wasn't eating her meal.

She forced a smile. "Yep, fine," she replied. The truth was, she couldn't stomach the food. She felt sick, but she knew she had to eat.

"Just let me know if you need to leave," he stated.

As she took another bite of the steak, she felt her stomach flip. She had to leave.

"I need to use the restroom," Clara said quietly and urgently before standing up and leaving. K9 followed her like a shadow.

John watched her before he noticed his sister was signalling him to follow her.

He rose to his feet and chased after his girlfriend.

"Clara," he called, trying to catch up with her. He was surprised at how fast she was able to walk.

Clara walked as fast she could to the restroom. She was definitely going to throw up.

John saw her staggering and using the wall as support when she nearly tripped.

"Clara," she heard him say, wrapping his arms around her. "I'll just call a cab and we can leave."

She straightened her back. "No, I need to use the toilet."

He let go of her, ready to catch her if she fell.

She took one step forward before everything blacked out.


	27. Chapter 27

_Thank you so much for your amazing support. We're almost at the end. The next chapter will be an epilogue so enjoy reading the second last chapter :)_

* * *

John stared at his girlfriend, both hands grasping hers as she lay on the hospital bed, asleep. A lot of questions were racing in his mind. Was she sick? Is that why she was losing her appetite? He wanted answers and could only hope the doctor would give him some.

He knew she had been wanting to tell him something for the past week now. There was a look in her eyes that gave it away, but she never told him what it was. Was it related to this? He didn't want to lose her. He couldn't afford to lose the woman he loves. The woman he was crazy about, in love with.

"Mr Smith?" a doctor dressed in a white lab coat said as he entered the room. "I'm Dr Harkness."

John stood up, but he never let go of Clara's hand. "How is Clara?" he asked anxiously.

Dr Harkness grinned. "They're both fine."

John furrowed his brows in confusion. "What do you mean they're both fine?"

Did the doctor get the right patient?

The doctor smiled. "Miss Oswald is six weeks pregnant."

John felt his heart stop for a moment. He glanced at her briefly, processing the news. He couldn't believe it. Clara was pregnant. She's carrying his child.

Everything made a lot more sense now. But did she know she was pregnant? Maybe that was what she was trying to tell him.

It wasn't his business to pry into people's lives and by the looks of it, Mr Smith was unaware that his partner is pregnant. He was only there to make sure the patients were fine so the last thing he wanted to do was cross the line.

Sensing his uneasiness, Dr Harkness spoke again, "She fainted due to dehydration and lack of energy, I suspect but like I said, they're both fine and Miss Oswald should regain consciousness soon."

"Thank you," John managed before sank down on the chair as the doctor left. He loosened the top button of his shirt as it started feeling uncomfortable.

Before Dr Harkness left, he paused and turned around. "I know it's none of my business, but having a child is a miracle," he explained. "I've met hundreds of couples who have been trying to have kids for years and even decades."

John understood what the doctor was trying to say and nodded.

He brought Clara's hand to his lips, thoughts circling around her and the baby. He was going to be a father. The idea made his chest swell with pride. They were going to be parents. It was both terrifying and yet, there was happiness bubbling inside of him.

John had abandoned the idea of having children when his previous relationship ended. There was no chance of anyone being interested in an old man like him and yet, here he is now, sitting next to his girlfriend who's carrying his child.

He really should have been more diligent and paid more attention when she said her champagne tasted weird or when she started eating less and less and especially when she refused to sleep with him.

Only a few questions remain.

Why hadn't Clara told him sooner? And is this something that she wants? He couldn't help but feel slightly hurt she hid it from him.

They had never discussed having children since it was still a bit early to talk about those things.

Then again, his father did say life is too short.

John was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Clara stir. He never let go of her hand. "Clara?" he said gently.

Clara groaned squeezing her eyes shut before she opened them, temporarily blinded by the bright lights. "Where am I?" she asked tiredly.

"At the hospital," her boyfriend explained. "You fainted."

It all came back to her. From the moment she felt sick to her rushing to the ladies' room to John catching her as she lost consciousness. It then occurred to her, was the baby alright? She sat up in a haste. She was sure John had caught her before she fell but what if something had happened? She needed to know the baby was fine.

"Relax," he said, trying to calm her. "The doctor said you and the baby are fine."

Her eyes widened in shock, heart beating rapidly. He found out from somebody else and not from her. "This isn't how it's supposed to go," she explained. "I was going to tell you when we got home."

Her plan was ruined, and she was now as anxious as ever, unable to read him. He had a calm expression on his face. Is that good or bad?

John thought it was best to pour her a glass of water first as he chose his words carefully, grasping her free hand after handing her the drink. "Is that why you've been acting strange for the past two weeks?"

"I'm so sorry, John," she apologised, feeling a lump in her throat. "I was scared and needed to think clearly."

He took his time to process her words. "When did you find out?"

"When you left for work the day after the twins left."

He nodded his head, thinking. When Clara couldn't bear the silence any longer, she squeezed his hand. "Sorry, I was lost in my mind," he said. "Is this what you want?"

She wasn't sure where the conversation was heading. "I know we've never discussed having children before, but I do want kids… it's just that this came as a surprise… what about you?"

There was sadness in his eyes. "I gave up on the idea after ending my previous relationship," he explained. "But, if I'm honest, I can't help but feel happy about becoming a father."

And just like that, the melancholy disappeared.

Sure, he would need time to let reality properly sink in but for the most part, he felt good.

Clara never felt relieved to hear those reassuring words. She couldn't hold her emotions any longer and shed tears.

"Did I say something to upset you?" John asked, panicking. "I didn't mean-"

She didn't let him finish as she pulled him to her and crushed her lips against his. John smiled as he gently cupped her face with both hands.

"I feel a lot better now," Clara confessed after pulling away.

"Yes, well, unfortunately, from what I was told, you'll have to stay here for the night."

"What about you?"

He smiled. "I'm not going anywhere."

The lights in the room dimmed.

Now that the worst was over, Clara could feel the weight on her shoulders being lifted. She was terrified of John's reaction, of what the future holds but now, she was sure of one thing, she wouldn't go through the pregnancy alone.

She stared at the handsome man next to her, looking into his blue eyes as she placed a hand on his cheek. "For the record, you'll be an amazing father because of your amazing dad skills."

"I could say the same thing to you," he replied, grinning. It was then a thought occurred to him. "Missy is never going to let this go."

Clara's eyes widened once again. She would have to tell her family soon about her pregnancy.

"Hey," John said, catching her attention. "It'll be fine – I'm sure Missy will be happy, even though she will never show or admit it and I'm sure your family will accept the news."

"It's Linda that I'm worried about-"

He cut her off. "I'll ask K9 to scare her away and besides, she's irrelevant in this."

The school teacher smiled. "You're right, her opinion doesn't matter."

She then scooted over a bit before beckoning him to lie down on the single sized bed.

John took off his jacket and shoes before carefully settling next to her. "I'm not sure if this is allowed…"

"Live a bit, daft man," she teased, wrapping her arms around him. She might as well ask him about the one thing bothering her. "Can I ask you a question?"

He placed a hand on her stomach, gently caressing it. "Anything."

She licked her lips. "I went to the hospital for a check-up after I found out I was pregnant and met Dr Grant – she said you were really popular at the hospital but told the staff you were taken."

John knew exactly what she was talking about and chuckled. It earned him a confused look. "Yes, well, that was actually a lie – I was single, and the nurses were pestering me, so I told them I was in a relationship to avoid any advances."

Clara arched a brow. "So you're telling me you weren't interested in a single person at that hospital?"

"Well, there was this one nurse – brown hair, brown eyes, five-two, bossy," he joked before Clara pinched him. "Ow!"

"Keep going, mister."

He kissed her head. "No, I wasn't interested in any of them – I was dead in the romance department until I met you."

"Now you're just sweet talking."

"It's the truth."

That was another issue solved. He had been honest with her from the very beginning.

They lay in bed in silence for a few moments before Clara spoke again. "I have an appointment with Dr Grant in two weeks."

"I'll come with you," John said. "And then the next appointment and then the next one and so on."

Clara beamed. "Thank you."

"But you have to promise me one thing," his tone was serious. "You need to eat and stay hydrated."

"I can manage that, but it's a bit difficult since some foods taste different now."

"We'll figure it out."

There was much more John wanted to say. He wanted her to live with him, so she didn't have to walk up those long stairs up to her flat. It would be a lot more convenient for her to just move into his home. His father's words echoed in his head.

He was in love with Clara. No doubt about it. They were going to have a baby, so it was only reasonable to ask.

As John opened his mouth to speak, his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of the pocket of his trousers. Missy.

"Yes," he said.

"How's Clara?"

"She just woke up," he answered smiling.

"What did the doctor say – K9 keeps begging me to call you."

John glanced at Clara. "Should we tell her?" he whispered.

"Tell me what, she's pregnant?"

Even Clara heard her guess.

"Yes, she's pregnant," John confirmed, and he could have sworn he felt his sister smile. He then put the call on speaker. They heard K9 howl in the background.

"I won't gloat tonight since I'm generous and considerate but congratulations to the both of you."

John and Clara exchanged looks. "Thank you, I guess."

"Right, I won't bother you much longer – tell Clara to take care of herself."

"Thanks, Missy," Clara replied, hearing K9 bark before the call ended.

John put his phone away. It was wise not to ask how Missy knew since she was good at this sort of thing. Why else would she be appointed as the new head of MI5.

"Do I want to know how she knew?"

"She's Missy – that's the only explanation."

Silence enveloped the room once more. Clara smiled when she felt her boyfriend caress her back. There was something on his mind, so she snuggled closer to him and kissed his neck, waiting patiently.

"Stay with me," he whispered.

She giggled. "I am with you, silly."

"No, I mean, stay with me," he repeated, and it finally dawned to her what he met.

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

He grasped her hand. "You don't have to give me answer now – take as much time as you need," he explained. "But yes, that's exactly what I'm asking."

Clara could feel her eyes becoming watery again. Always so sweet and considerate. And not to mention, old-fashioned. "What if I've made up my mind?"

He let out a nervous laugh. "So…"

She leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss. "Yes," she murmured.

"I'm sorry I don't have a ring," John said, feeling as if his chest will burst with joy and happiness at any moment.

"Some other appropriate time for the ring then," she suggested, closing her eyes and hiding her face in the crook of his neck. She felt him place his hand on her stomach again as he kissed her head.

"Sleep well," John whispered.

"You too," she replied, smiling.

Clara Oswald was definitely going to have a good sleep tonight.

The baby is fine, John proposed to her and everything is going to be alright. What more could she ask for?

John Smith, on the other hand, didn't get much sleep that night. He was too excited by what the future holds. Clara said yes and he's going to be a father. In several months, he will be holding his son or daughter in his arms.

He looked out the window, up at the dark skies. He didn't think he would ever get the chance to start a family or even feel this happy but it all came true.

"Sleep," Clara ordered.

He chuckled before kissing her. "Yes, boss."

John closed his eyes and allowed slumber to take over, feeling content.


	28. Chapter 28

_It's finally here, folks. Before you read, I would just like to take the opportunity to thank everyone for reading and commenting. I don't think I would be able to finish this story without your amazing support. Thank you._

 _Now, on to the concluding chapter. I would recommend you to listen to " **Heaven is a Place on Earth** " for maximum enjoyment :) Enjoy._

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 _One Year Later_

Missy Smith poured herself a cup of tea as she read the report she held in one hand. She really didn't have to go through this now, since she was on holiday, but there was nothing much to do for the time being, in this Scottish villa of hers.

As she returned to the study, her brother walked past her with K9 following him.

John was dressed in a pair of black gym shorts and a grey t-shirt. "Going somewhere?" she asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Yeah, for a swim," he answered, grinning. "The weather's nice so might as well take advantage of it."

"Just you and K9?" Missy inquired.

John pulled open the fridge, taking out two bottles of water and placing it in the picnic basket. "They'll join us shortly – someone woke up in a cranky mood."

His sister smirked. "I wonder where the baby gets that from."

He gave her a look before shutting the basket.

"Have fun," Missy said as he unlocked the back door. "And please, don't do anything funny in the cabin – you might impregnate your wife again."

John blushed. "I'm just going out for a swim with my family."

"And who's to stay you and Clara won't get frisky?" she teased. "Poor K9 has to babysit the poor kid all by himself."

He rolled his eyes. "Just please don't say that in front of my child."

The director-general of MI5 merely chuckled. She still enjoyed teasing her brother and sister-in-law. It was just so much fun to see them feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"Have fun."

Missy entered the study and set the cup on the table before taking her seat. She logged in to her laptop before clicking a tab. It had been more than a year since she hid the file.

She stared at the document displayed on the screen. It contained information regarding John and Clara's flight to London from the previous year. The document existed out of pure coincidence. One day, she was going through the list of passengers flying to London from certain dates since MI5 had received intelligence that a high-value-target would be heading to the United Kingdom. The list contained names, addresses, occupations and pictures of all passengers from several flights. She didn't think much when her brother's name was on the list but when she saw Clara and checked her details, an idea popped into her mind.

Sure, one would argue she was abusing her power, but Missy Smith was never known to be a goody-two-shoes. So she took advantage of the coincidence, placing her brother in the same flight as Clara. The plan was fruitful, obviously, and she couldn't have been prouder.

Of course, any changes made to the flights were recorded so when she altered it a bit without anyone else knowing, she hid the file after the task was completed.

Every now and then, she would read through the document, but she felt that now was the time to delete it before somebody discovers it.

Her brother was happy and that was all she could ever ask for.

She moved the cursor over to the delete button and paused for a second before clicking it. The file was erased from the database as if it never existed.

Missy shut her laptop and looked out the window, a small smile playing on her lips. She then heard footsteps coming from the kitchen.

"Yes, darling, I know you want to go outside," Clara said as she carried her son in her arms.

Malcolm Smith gurgled happily as his mother pulled the door open and stepped outside. His eyes lit up when he saw a butterfly flying close by. The five-month-old baby wore a blue t-shirt with a picture of a police box printed on the front. It was gifted to him by his Aunt Martha.

"Your daddy is going to take you swimming today," Clara cooed, walking the lake where John was setting up the picnic blanket. K9 was in the water, cooling himself from the heat.

Malcolm started giggling when he saw K9 splashing around.

"Oh, look who's all excited now," John commented as the baby stretched out his arms to his father. "One minute ago, you were cranky."

"Like father, like son," Clara stated as she handed Malcolm to her husband.

"You're not going to join us?" he asked, eyeing her.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't," she teased, pecking him on the lips.

"I can see the bikini underneath that bathrobe."

She smirked. "Don't spoil my surprise."

John continued to give his wife a suggestive look before his son started getting impatient. "Alright, alright, let's go for a swim."

While father and son were enjoying their time together in the water, Clara decided to relax a bit first, taking in the fresh air. She saw K9 racing to her.

The German Shepherd barked before pulling the sleeve of her robe. "I'll join you soon," she stated. "Go on, have fun."

He obeyed her command and jumped back into the lake before swimming over to John and Malcolm, who was giggling as he splashed around happily.

The dog swam next to the baby, closely monitoring him to make sure everything was fine.

Clara observed them from her spot, a content smile on her face. She took out her phone and stood up before snapping a picture of them.

She stared at them a moment longer, reflecting on the past year. From the time she found out she was pregnant, to when John found out to the day she married him in a small and beautiful wedding ceremony with close family and friends in attendance, and to the day she gave birth to her son. As a matter of fact, their first-year wedding anniversary is just around the corner.

"Come on, Mrs Smith," her husband coaxed. "Join us!"

Malcolm burst out laughing when K9 emerged from the water after diving for a second.

"Ok, I'm coming," Clara said, giggling as she took off the bathrobe.

John wasn't able to keep his eyes off his wife when she joined them in the lake.

"Like what you see?"

He smirked. "Like is an understatement."

They were snapped out of the trance when Malcolm slapped his hands against the water once more, K9 amusing him.

Clara's smile never disappeared from her face as she glanced at the cabin, remembering the night that took place a little over a year ago. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw her son reaching his arms out to her.

"Do you want to swim with mummy?" she asked as her husband handed their son to her.

Malcolm immediately wrapped his tiny arms around her neck.

John Smith grinned as observed the interaction between his wife and son. There was that feeling of pride in his chest again.

Shortly after they had returned home after swimming, Malcolm fell asleep, his energy completely drained after an hour of splashing around in the lake with his parents and K9.

But just an hour before dinner, he woke up, wailing as he was hungry.

Missy had been kind enough to offer to take care of her nephew while his parents were having dinner. They deserve a break.

She took her nephew outside to the garden, showing him the plants and then the stars, with K9 following them. The boy definitely reminded her of John when he was a child. In terms of looks, he had inherited most of his father's features aside from the eyes and ears. Those were from his mother.

In terms of attitude, oh dear, she wasn't sure if Malcolm is going to be a daddy or mummy's boy. The traits were fifty-fifty. One thing for sure is that he loves spending time outdoors just like John used to back when he was a kid.

Missy settled down on the bench, resting her nephew on her knee. K9 stood in front of them obediently as the baby tried grasping his snout with his tiny hand.

"You want to know a little secret?" she whispered to her nephew.

Malcolm's eyes were full of curiosity.

His aunt smiled. "Maybe when you're a bit older," she murmured as she saw her brother approaching them.

The baby immediately reached out to his father. "He wants his daddy," John said smugly, taking his son into his arms.

There was a glint in his sister's eyes. "Keep that up and I'll tell him how he was conceived when he's a teenager – bet he won't set foot into the cabin."

Malcolm rested his head against his father's cheek. "Yeah, sure, Missy," he laughed, walking away. His pet once again, followed where ever his 'little brother' went.

Missy leaned back against the bench, watching her brother's family from the large glass window in the kitchen. She couldn't imagine herself being anywhere else.

* * *

At around two hours after midnight, John Smith was woken up by the sound of his wailing son. It was the second time that night Malcolm cried in the middle of the night.

He glanced at his wife who was in deep sleep. He couldn't blame her. She was exhausted. Silently, he drew the covers and approached the crib. K9 immediately stood up from his spot next to the crib when he saw John carrying Malcolm.

"Hey, hey," he whispered gently, trying to calm his son. He couldn't be hungry since he was fed an hour ago and the diaper was clean so what was bothering him? "Daddy's here."

He returned to bed and rested his back against the headrest, trying to lull Malcolm back to sleep but to no avail. K9 jumped on the bed, watching them closely.

Eventually, Clara stirred and rolled over. She reached out an arm and caressed her son's head. "Maybe you should ask K9 to sing to him," she suggested, eyes still closed.

John wasn't sure if his sister would appreciate hearing a German Shepherd howl at two in the morning. "I'm not sure if Missy will like that."

"She'll understand."

Clara had a point. Malcolm was still crying and there was no end in sight. "K9, sing."

The dog happily obeyed as he began howling.

The baby's cries came to a halt, but K9 continued howling for a few more times until he was sure the little one was alright.

Clara sat up, resting her head against her husband shoulder while continuing to caress her son's smooth cheek with a finger. "See, I told you."

John kissed his wife's head before looking back at their child who was staring at him, eyes wide. Just like his mother's.

"I wonder if he cried on purpose, so he can hear K9 sing."

She sighed in content, glancing at their son who kept opening and closing his eyes. "I think he just wants to sleep with us."

John still held Malcolm in his arms as the baby eventually fell asleep. The boy was laid down on the bed, between his parents, as they settled back under the covers. K9 moved closer and lied down in front of the infant's tiny feet.

"We might need to get a bigger bed," John commented. He was on his side, staring face to face with his wife and child.

Clara beamed. "I think this is just perfect," she replied intertwining their hands.

John kissed her the back of her hand.

He had everything now. A pet, a wife and a son. All wrapped up nicely. He had a proper family. It was funny how just over a year ago, he and Clara agreed to be in a fake relationship as a means to get back at their families but then, it became something more.

He was sure he had fallen in love with his wife on the very first day he met her.

"I love you," he heard her murmur. Those words still had an effect on him, even though they had exchanged it countless times.

"I love you, too," John replied, draping an arm over his son and wife. He closed his eyes and drifted off to slumber, smiling in content.

 **The End**

* * *

 _Right, thank you so much for reading if you have made it this far. You have no idea how much your support means to me. I hope you had a wonderful and pleasant time reading this story as I have had a pleasant and wonderful time writing it._

 _Until then, I shall see you in the next one - "Love's Duet"!_

 _Cheers :)_


End file.
